Heridas
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Un joven y tímido Croagunk cruza sin querer su destino con un misterioso y amable Toxicroak. Con cada nuevo encuentro, el pokemon irá aprendiendo a descifrar los sentimientos que va acumulando por el otro, mientras ambos tratan de sobrevivir a sus excéntricos entrenadores, y al doloroso pasado de Toxicroak que amenaza con hundir su relación. CroagunkxToxicroak - Romance - Drama
1. Capítulo 1

¡Saludos, lectores y personas curiosas que se pasen por aquí! owo

Vengo a presentar (?) un fanfic sobre dos de mis pokemon favoritos de la cuarta generación. Sé que no son precisamente los pokemon que se usarían para una historia romántica (más para un shonen-ai) pero igualmente quisiera pedir a los que se paseen por aquí que le den una oportunidad al fic. Los que lo leyeron me comentaron que si bien los pokemon no eran de su tipo preferido, la historia vale la pena de leer; ojalá consiga algún lector por aqui owo

Subiré algunos capítulos de a 2 pues varios de ellos son muy breves. Espero les guste y quieran dejarme sus reviews c:

 **Shonen ai - Drama - CroagunkxToxicroak**

* * *

 **Heridas**

 **Capítulo 1**

El reloj en la pared indicaba las cuatro cincuenta y cinco. Su invitado estaría por llegar dentro de los próximos minutos, por lo que el pokemon guardó y cerró el trabajo que llevaba en la computadora, se volvió y salió de la habitación, recogiendo en el camino el abrigo azul y vistiéndose con él. En un espejo mediano que había en uno de los amplios pasillos, la criatura se ordenó el cuello de la camisa blanca que había quedado bajo el abrigo. Conforme con esto, caminó y bajó por la enorme escalera que llevaba al primer piso, consultó de nuevo el reloj que había en este nivel y echó una mirada en rededor: ciertamente la mansión de su entrenador era grande y acogedora, y los sirvientes siempre tenían todo en perfecto orden y decoro. Lástima que el hombre nunca estaba para notarlo. No había mucho arreglo que buscar, por lo que el pokemon se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones a esperar.

El sol de media tarde entraba a raudales por los grandes ventanales, y una suave brisa se filtraba refrescando la habitación. Los rayos daban de lleno en los dos grandes anillos que el pokemon llevaba, uno en cada mano, haciéndolos resplandecer. Su entrenador se los había regalado hacía tiempo: gruesos anillos de cromo que según el hombre, le daban un toque perfecto a su "personalidad". Toxicroak sonrió. Ojalá algo de esa personalidad fuese suficiente para tener de nuevo al humano en casa, y no perdido en las fiestas y salidas nocturnas que habían consumido a su compañero desde la partida de su esposa. Supuso que como mejor amigo él no había sabido hacer su trabajo ni darle el consuelo necesario al hombre, pero era demasiado joven en ese entonces para saber qué hacer o qué decir. Él nunca había estado en semejante situación antes, de cualquier modo…

El timbre sonó con su peculiar llamado: largo y lento. El pokemon levantó la cabeza y luego se levantó él. Uno de los criados abrió la puerta, y al tiempo que se volvía para buscarlo a él, Toxicroak le dio las gracias y le indicó que ya podía marcharse. Era extraño como era que un pokemon daba las órdenes en casa y no el dueño de casa en sí, pero desde que su entrenador pasara día y noche afuera, él había tenido que asumir aquella inesperada responsabilidad.

Al acercarse a la puerta sonrió anchamente de ver a su pequeño invitado al fin. La criaturita lucía nerviosa y algo abochornada. Traía un pañuelo de seda al cuello y un pequeño paquete entre sus manitas oscuras. Le miró hacia arriba y sus mejillas se prendieron levemente.

—Qué bien que llegas—saludó el mayor cálidamente e indicándole que pasara.

—Ho-hola—saludó el más bajo, agachando la cabeza y siguiéndolo adentro.

Si el exterior de la casa le había impresionado, a Croagunk el interior le impresionó todavía más. A pesar de que él vivía tan cómodamente como su anfitrión, la elegancia y sobriedad de aquella casa le llamaron la atención, pues su alocada entrenadora tenía gustos exagerados y cambiaba los estilos de su hogar cada semana. Nunca había estabilidad en casa, por lo que aquella comodidad y "normalidad" agradaron mucho a la pequeña ranita.

Toxicroak le invitó a sentarse y se acomodó junto a él. Le observó algunos segundos, notando lo ansioso que se veía el menor.

—Ya puedes dejar de estar tan nervioso—le dijo, a ver si conseguía calmarlo.

—N-no estoy nervioso—respondió Croagunk, mirando sin atención su paquete entre las manos—, es solo que me pongo así cuando estoy en casas ajenas…

—No creo que salgas mucho—dedujo el otro, a decir por los nervios del menor.

El pokemon más pequeño hinchó las mejillas, aguantó la respiración algunos segundos, expiró y se relajó. Se volvió a ver al mayor y de pronto reparó en que no le había entregado su presente.

—Te traje algo—dijo, estirándole el pequeño paquete blanco.

Toxicroak sonrió y lo recibió. Lo abrió y sacó de su interior un anillo, tan grande y brillante como los que traía, pero con un delicado diseño tribal que lo decoraba. El pokemon de inmediato se lo ajustó en el pulgar y lo observó detenidamente bajo el sol.

—La primera vez que nos vimos traías anillos—dijo Croagunk—, y también la segunda. Deduje que te gustaban y…

—Me gusta—dijo Toxicroak. Luego se acercó al otro, lo rodeó con una mano y lo presionó levemente contra él—. Gracias.

Croagunk se coloreó enteramente ante el gesto, pero no hizo nada para intentar zafarse. No por nada había aceptado la invitación de aquel extraño al que solo había visto un par de veces, y del que no había podido dejar de recordar ni una sola vez. Algo tenía el pokemon venenoso que simplemente había capturado de lleno su atención y su curiosidad. Algo…difícil de entrever, y que se escondía en sus ojos y en su gesto amable. Croagunk no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, solo sabía que quería descubrir qué era y disfrutar además de esa extraña emoción que lo invadía desde el primer día en que cruzara una mirada con ese pokemon.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2

Dejo el siguiente capítulo owo como el anterior era muy corto pos no valía tener que esperar tanto para leer el siguiente xP ¡Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Se habían conocido hacía poco menos de un mes. Toxicroak acompañaba a su entrenador en una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que el hombre estaba despierto y sobrio, solo para poner una denuncia en las oficinas municipales sobre la mala recepción que había tenido la noche anterior en un importante evento social que se había llevado a cabo en beneficio de la ciudad, y del cual él estaba en derecho de participar.

Mientras aguardaba de pie a que su compañero terminara de dejar su larga queja y sobre el aporte que él pudo haber proporcionado, y que naturalmente ya no iba a proporcionar a esa ciudad, una joven de veintipocos años entró al edificio, quejándose en altavoz de que le habían remolcado el auto mientras ella estaba en un asunto importante. Toxicroak no alcanzó a enterarse del asunto, pero era algo relativo al mal estacionamiento y a una peluquería. La muchacha era de alta sociedad: se podía evidenciar en su ropa de diseñador, sus zapatos brillantes y su cartera de piel. Lástima que sus modales no iban del todo acorde con alguien de su categoría. Traía un pequeño pokemon bajo el brazo, y en cuanto lo dejó en el suelo para discutir con el desgraciado agente que debía atender su problema, Toxicroak lo vio.

Se decía que los Croagunk desarrollaban una personalidad inversa a la de sus entrenadores. Pues bien, este evidenciaba esta teoría a todas luces, pues se trataba de un pokemon callado, sumiso y que se sorprendía con cierta facilidad, a diferencia de su compañera, de temperamento fuerte, modales agresivos y evidente aire de superioridad.

En cuanto lo vio, Toxicroak sintió algo de lástima por él: tan pequeño y de aire afable con una entrenadora tiránica como la suya. El Croagunk observó a su humana con cierta preocupación, pero considerando que no iba a conseguir atención por parte de ella, observó el lugar y se topó con él. Ambos pokemon se miraron por varios segundos, hasta que el más grande le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que parecía decir "hola". El aludido levantó tímidamente la mano y regresó el saludo, como inseguro de si debía responder o no. Luego volvió la cabeza para no prestar más atención, pero Toxicroak lo sorprendió varias veces mirando en su dirección. Se hizo el desentendido y luego perdió de vista al pequeño, cuando su entrenador le llamó para que regresaran al auto y volvieran a casa.

Toxicroak se quedó pensando largamente en el tímido y dócil Croagunk, en parte recordando cuando él todavía estaba en aquella etapa, y también lamentándose por la situación del más pequeño. Luego se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez el otro estaba pasando por mejor situación que la suya, considerando que al menos su entrenadora lo cargaba y lo llevaba con él a la peluquería, o eso supuso él. Toxicroak podía contar con los dedos de una mano la de veces que pasaba tiempo con su entrenador en el mes. Había veces en que no lo veía por días, fuera porque el hombre se perdía en fiestas, visitas y burdeles, o porque regresaba a tan altas horas de la noche que Toxicroak no podía esperarle con los ojos abiertos.

Se quedó con la imagen del pokemon durante algún tiempo, con su expresión tímida y la pequeña chaqueta con que su entrenadora lo había ataviado ese día. Algo tenían los humanos que necesitaban asemejar a los pokemon a ellos mismos, fuese vistiéndolos o comprándoles adornos de cualquier tipo, como era el caso suyo con los anillos, las camisas y los abrigos. Después de varios días la situación pasó al olvido, pero nuevamente volvió a encontrárselo en medio de la ciudad, cuando una noche su entrenador lo llevó con él a una fiesta en los barrios altos.

El pokemon sencillamente no era amigo de esa clase de cosas, pero jamás desperdiciaba una oportunidad de pasar aunque fuera un breve rato con su entrenador. Éste únicamente lo llevaba para que la consciencia no le molestara cuando estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para recordar que su compañero lo esperaba pacientemente solo en casa.

Al lugar acudieron muchos personajes de sociedad acompañados de sus pokemon, todos como él, con trajes, adornos y buscando compartir algo de aquellos entrenadores que los traían como pequeños juguetes refinados. Muchos de esos pokemon emulaban perfectamente las actividades, gustos y gestos de sus criadores. Otros sin embargo, solo se dedicaban a esperar mientras sus compañeros hacían vida social olvidándose de ellos. Desgraciadamente él caía en este segundo grupo, por lo que se dedicó a recorrer la gigantesca casa en la que se había realizado dicha fiesta y encontrando al pequeño en uno de los salones.

Al principio pensó que solo era otro Croagunk. ¿Qué posibilidades había de encontrarse dos veces con el mismo pokemon en una ciudad tan grande y en un evento de esa categoría? Y sin embargo allí estaba: tímido y callado como cuando lo vio la primera vez. Algo en él se sintió sumamente feliz y a gusto de encontrar aunque fuera una cara conocida a la que había visto tan solo por breves minutos.

El pokemon estaba sentado frente a un gran piano de cola, observando ensimismado la tapa que cubría las teclas y casi deseando que ésta se levantara sola o por acción de su mente. Toxicroak se acercó y le observó, aunque el menor no reparó en él hasta que éste levantó la tapa y las teclas relucieron bajo las luces. Se volvió repentinamente como pillado en falta.

— ¿Tocas?—preguntó Toxicroak.

El otro negó con la cabeza, con su expresión temerosa. El mayor se movió y compartió el asiento donde estaba acomodado el más pequeño. Éste hizo ademán de irse, pero el otro le contuvo con una mano en la cabeza.

—No es necesario que te vayas—le dijo—. Iba a tocar algo para ti.

Croagunk se mostró dubitativo, pero la amabilidad del otro consiguió comprar algo de su confianza y se quedó. Toxicroak tocó una canción que había aprendido hacía años, cuando era pequeño. Llamó la atención de algunos de los que estaban allí, pero rápidamente estos volvieron a sus conversaciones y chismes, devolviéndoles su privacidad a los otros dos.

La ranita observó con extrañeza las manos del otro: no fueron los anillos cromados los que llamaron su atención ni la facilidad con la que tocaba, sino otra cosa.

—Los picos de tus manos…—soltó el menor, extrañado de lo que veía. O no veía.

Toxicroak dejó de tocar en el acto, sorprendido. Luego bajó las manos y las frotó, allí donde los picos rojos estaban cortados y pulidos. Solo parecían dos manchones rojos en el dorso.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?—preguntó Croagunk.

El otro sonrió levemente con ese "algo" que capturó la atención del menor, y que apenas había alcanzado a notar la primera vez que se habían visto.

—No es una historia que me guste contar…

Croagunk dio un respingo, percatándose de su indiscreción.

— ¡L-lo lamento! ¡No debí preguntar!

—Está bien. No tienes que disculparte.

—Es que yo…

—Te vi hace varios días—dijo el mayor, cambiando su expresión por una emocionada—, en la oficina municipal. Ibas con tu entrenadora, ¿verdad?

El otro se sonrojó levemente, tal vez por lo vergonzoso de la escena pasada, o porque ese extraño le recordara y reconociera desde hacía tiempo. Él debió fingir que lo había olvidado, pero como no era bueno mintiendo…

—Así es—respondió al fin—. ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas?

Toxicroak sonrió, preguntándose lo mismo.

—No lo sé. Supongo que le di mucha importancia a ese encuentro.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó el otro— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Tal vez por la misma razón que tú—contestó el mayor, mirándole—. También te acuerdas de esa breve ocasión en que nos vimos.

Croagunk se sonrojó enteramente ante su obviedad. Desvió la mirada, a ver si dejaba de ponerse en evidencia, pero el otro ya había captado lo inexperto que era en esa clase de cosas.

— ¿Te cuesta vivir con ella?—preguntó Toxicroak, volviendo a tocar.

— ¿Con Molly? Un poco…es demasiado extravagante y quisquillosa…y es bastante consentida. Pero en el fondo es una buena chica. Sigue siendo una niña…

— ¿Hace mucho eres su pokemon?

—Solo desde hace dos años.

— ¿La quieres?

El otro asintió con la cabeza y expresión apenada. Toxicroak sonrió cálidamente.

—Eso es lo importante.

—Tú vives con ese hombre de la otra vez, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Se llama John. Un nombre bastante común, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Hace cuánto vives con él?

Toxicroak levantó la cabeza sin dejar de tocar. No podía decir con exactitud cuántos años.

—Ya perdí la cuenta.

— ¿En verdad?—preguntó el más bajo, sorprendido y casi alarmado.

—Sí. Me hizo su pokemon cuando era muy joven. Tendría tal vez unos catorce años más o menos…hoy ya tiene más de cuarenta.

—Es fantástico—dijo Croagunk, sonriendo con cierta dulzura—. Tú y él deben ser amigos íntimos. Inseparables.

El otro no respondió a esta afirmación. Si bien era cierto que en el pasado John y él habían sido precisamente así, íntimos e inseparables, hoy en día eran casi extraños.

—Me gustaría llegar a pasar tanto tiempo con Molly como tú y John.

— ¿Ah sí?—preguntó el otro con interés.

—Sí. Molly tiene muchas amigas, pero solo le dan consejos de moda y sobre chicos. Ninguna le ayuda cuando discute con sus padres o cuando se deprime. Me cuenta todas sus cosas…yo quisiera ayudarla pero no sé mucho sobre eso…

—Yo sé lo que es eso—dijo el mayor, acabando la pieza y volviéndose a ver al más pequeño—. Mi entrenador ha pasado por situaciones en las que me he visto incapaz de ayudarlo. Es muy difícil y doloroso.

—Lo es…

—Espero que tú y Molly sigan creciendo juntos y sean amigos íntimos e inseparables. Los humanos son muchos, pero viven muy solos.

Croagunk asintió con pesar a esta dura realidad. Toxicroak se quedó viéndolo, lamentando el haberle cambiado la expresión por una tan apagada. Sonrió y se atrevió a levantar su rostro para mirarle.

—Eres un buen pokemon. Tú y ella serán felices mientras sigan confiando el uno en el otro.

—Creo que ella confía mucho en mí. Me lleva a todos lados—dijo la ranita, encogiéndose de hombros—. Incluso me trae a estas aburridas fiestas. No me gustan las fiestas—confesó, mirando en cualquier dirección—. Siempre estoy solo y me aburro. No debí venir.

—No digas eso—respondió él—. Estuvo muy bien que vinieras.

— ¿Ah sí?—preguntó Croagunk con curiosidad— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque pude conocerte—confesó el mayor con una sonrisa—, y estoy feliz de ello.

Ante esta inesperada repuesta, Croagunk se sonrojó enteramente y volvió la cabeza para intentar esconder su rubor. Movió nerviosamente una de sus patas, mientras intentaba decidirse a decir lo que quería decir:

—También me agradó…conocerte…

Toxicroak sonrió aún más, sintiendo un aire de ternura invadirle ante la sinceridad del pokemon. Le tocó levemente la mejilla para llamar su atención.

—Aún no te he preguntado si tienes nombre.

El aludido negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Solo soy Croagunk—respondió—. ¿Y tú?

—Solo soy Toxicroak.

Ambos pokemon sonrieron y se sintieron extrañamente cercanos. Durante lo que quedó de la noche, Toxicroak y el pequeño Croagunk siguieron conversando cosas sumamente triviales, mientras el mayor le enseñaba lentamente y con paciencia a sacarle algunas notas al piano. La ranita se sentía muy cómoda y a gusto con el otro, especialmente cuando el pokemon pasaba su brazo por detrás de él para alcanzar las teclas lejanas y guiarlo en su práctica, tocando ambos a la par cuando el menor consiguió algunos leves avances.

Cuando la fiesta comenzó a llegar a su fin y la muchacha apareció en el salón buscando a su compañero, Croagunk se levantó y se despidió.

—Ojalá nos veamos de nuevo—le dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

Toxicroak lo observó fijamente con su gesto escondido y amable.

— ¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos de nuevo?

El otro asintió tímidamente y con un leve rubor en la cara.

El mayor sacó una pluma del abrigo que llevaba en aquella ocasión y le escribió la breve dirección al pokemon en el brazo, dado que en su mano oscura se iría a perder.

—Ven a verme cuando quieras.

— ¿Está bien el martes a las cinco?

El otro asintió.

—Te estaré esperando.

Y con esto, el pokemon mayor se inclinó y dejó un leve beso en la cabeza del otro, consiguiendo que el más pequeño se sonrojara de pies a cabeza y se le subiera el corazón a la garganta. Se quedó viendo al otro, todavía sorprendido por el repentino gesto, pero sin atreverse a decir nada. Se volvió rápidamente y salió al encuentro de su entrenadora, que le esperaba.

Nunca antes Toxicroak había esperado con tantas ansias un día.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3

Saludos owo

Paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo c: gracias a las personas que se han pasado a leer y revisar ^^

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Sobre la mesa de madera y cubierta de cristal había una bandeja plateada con pequeños bollos, una taza ahora vacía, y una lata de jugo. Croagunk acabó de masticar y tragar el tercer bollo que se comía bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante, quien no había probado ni uno solo.

— ¿Tuviste problemas con tu entrenadora para venir?—preguntó Toxicroak.

El otro negó con la cabeza y alcanzó su jugo.

—Se sorprendió un poco cuando le dije que iría a visitar a alguien, pero igualmente cedió de inmediato. Me vino a dejar en su auto.

—Realmente no sales mucho—volvió a decir el pokemon más alto, recargando su cabeza en una mano y el brazo en el respaldo del sillón.

Croagunk se sonrojó sin decir nada. El otro sonrió ante su gesto.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo el menor volviéndose a verlo.

—Lo que quieras.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el piano?

El aludido ladeó un poco la cabeza. Se quedó varios segundos en silencio, como poniendo en orden su respuesta, o evitando que se le escaparan detalles innecesarios.

—Fue hace muchos años. La esposa de John me enseñó cuando estaba en tu nivel.

—Ya veo. Debe ser muy buena en ello.

—Lo era. Fue una de las mejores cosas que me dejó.

Croagunk se mostró algo confundido de pronto, y al notar que iba a preguntarle algo, el mayor preguntó a su vez:

— ¿Te gusta tocar el piano?

El otro se contuvo la duda y luego asintió.

—Sí. Siempre me ha llamado la atención…aunque no soy muy bueno como habrás notado—dijo, apenado.

—Mejorarás. Se te dio fácil aquella vez. Si quieres puedo seguir enseñándote.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó el otro, con las mejillas levemente prendidas.

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría.

La ranita bajó la mirada y después de beber de su jugo, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se quedó viendo sus pies colgar desde el sillón. Se percató de que el otro le miraba fijamente, por lo que no se atrevió a mirarlo a su vez.

— ¿John no está?—preguntó de pronto y mirando en rededor.

Toxicroak negó con la cabeza y ese algo misterioso volvió a aparecer en su mirada y en su sonrisa apagada.

—Está casi todo el día afuera. Regresa muy tarde.

—Ya veo. ¿No tiene otros pokemon?—el mayor volvió a negar— ¿No te sientes solo?

—Mucho. Pero siempre encuentro algo en lo qué ocuparme.

—Entiendo…su casa es muy bonita—dijo, mirando la estancia y sonriendo—. Debe irle muy bien en su trabajo.

—Así era. Por ahora no está trabajando, pero tiene suficientes ahorros como para esta y una próxima vida.

Croagunk rio levemente y sus mejillas anaranjadas se hincharon y deshincharon. Toxicroak sonrió a su vez y estiró su dedo, hundiendo una de sus mejillas suaves y mullidas, sonrojando al menor. Al dejar su mano sobre su rodilla, Croagunk no pudo evitar volver a fijarse en los picos recortados de las manos del pokemon. Esto le causaba mucha extrañeza y curiosidad, pero no intentaría preguntar de nuevo.

—Quiero saber de ti—dijo el mayor, acomodándose un poco—. ¿De dónde eres?

—De Johto—respondió el pequeño, sonriendo de recordar su hogar—. Vivía en los alrededores de ciudad Trigal.

—Es un bonito lugar.

— ¿Has ido allá?—el otro asintió— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace muchos años. John y yo recorrimos la región. Fue divertido.

—Vaya…yo no he viajado más que desde Trigal hasta acá. Y dentro de una pokebola—dijo la ranita, riendo con cierta pena.

—Tal vez algún día Molly y tú se vayan de viaje a recorrer alguna región, o te lleve con ella en algún paseo. Parece del tipo de chica que le gusta salir mucho.

—Lo es. Aunque no le gusta eso de viajar para entrenar.

— ¿A no?

—No. Solo me tiene de mascota.

— ¿Y eso te incomoda?

—No me molesta…pero me gustaría mucho que me llevara a entrenar o a luchar contra otros entrenadores. Me aburro mucho en casa a veces.

—Puedes venir a verme cada vez que te sientas aburrido—le invitó el pokemon mayor—. Me encantaría tenerte por aquí, y así además podríamos practicar con el piano.

Esta idea gustó mucho a Croagunk, quien asintió enérgicamente. Toxicroak estiró su mano y la puso sobre su cabeza en un leve gesto cariñoso. El más pequeño se coloreó un poco como le pasaba con cada pequeña muestra de afecto que el otro le daba, y haciendo un esfuerzo por vencer su timidez, se acercó lentamente hasta que estuvo contra el pecho del otro y sintiendo su bolsa rojiza bajo la camisa, subiendo y bajando con cada inspiración que daba.

Tembló de emoción cuando Toxicroak lo levantó levemente y lo sentó sobre su pierna, rodeándolo con sus brazos y presionándolo contra él. Croagunk nunca se había sentido más protegido y a gusto que estando allí. Cerró los ojos y sonrió plácidamente, feliz de haber conocido a alguien que le regalaba su cariño sin que se lo pidieran y sin motivo aparente. El mayor acarició lentamente su cabeza y espalda, con su rostro rozando al otro y sintiendo aquel particular sonido parecido a un ronroneo que emitía la ranita desde sus mejillas henchidas por la felicidad. Sonrió y se quedó largamente con el pokemon acurrucado contra él.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Toxicroak pareció despertar del suave trance e hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Ven—le dijo al otro, poniéndose de pie—, hay algo que quisiera enseñarte.

Croagunk asintió y se bajó del sillón, siguiendo al otro por un largo pasillo que conectaba un salón con otro. Vio una alta escalera y también la sala de música. Varios pasos más adelante vio otra sala con las puertas abiertas, y se detuvo en seco al notar que era un salón lleno de trofeos, reconocimientos, fotografías y medallas. Muchas medallas.

Toxicroak no se percató de que el otro se había quedado parado en las puertas del salón hasta que éste le llamó.

—Toxicroak—dijo, deteniéndolo—, ¿Qué es este lugar?

El aludido regresó varios pasos y observó al interior. Tuvo que esforzarse por no delatar su pesar mientras ingresaba a la sala con su pequeño acompañante, quien observaba todo con sus ojos muy abiertos, asombrado de tanta maravilla. Las paredes lucían elegantes estantes y repisas repletos de arriba abajo con todo tipo de trofeos y medallas. Había grandes cuadros con fotografías en donde un joven que se convertía en hombre posaba siempre con diferentes equipos de pokemon, y uno de ellos se repetía desde la fotografía más antigua hasta la última que se tomaron. Ese pokemon era el mismo que ahora caminaba al lado de la pequeña rana, quien no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Medallas de diversas regiones. Trofeos, campeonatos, ligas completas. Eventos, torneos, poke-concursos. En todas siempre estaba él al lado de su entrenador, consiguiendo ambos los primeros lugares en todo lo que se habían propuesto. Croagunk no tuvo dificultad para imaginar que el joven que se hacía hombre en las fotografías era John. Se detuvieron ante una gran copa de resplandeciente brillo dorado que tenía grabada la victoria de la liga de Teselia. En la fotografía John no aparentaba más de treinta años.

—Ese eres tú—dijo el menor, mirando de una vez todas las fotografías en donde aparecía el mayor.

—Así es—respondió Toxicroak sin mucha emoción en su voz

—Eres…eres un campeón. John y tú…

—No. Ya no lo somos. Lo fuimos una vez hace muchos años.

—Pero…

Croagunk no sabía qué pensar. Quedó más desconcertado todavía al mirar fijamente la fotografía, y ver que las manos de Toxicroak lucían completamente normales, no mutiladas, como ahora. Levantó la cabeza y se quedó viendo a aquel misterioso pokemon que repentinamente volvía a presentársele como un completo extraño, preguntándose quién era él en realidad.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4

Saludos ^^

Paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo del fic :3 me atrasé un poco con la publicación de este cap pues he estado bastante ocupada xDu una disculpa. Gracias a las personas que pasan a leer y dejar sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho~!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El arrullo de unos pequeños Taillow escondidos entre los grandes árboles de aquel magnifico jardín era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, junto con el sonido melódico del agua en la gran pileta que estaba en el centro. Los arbustos y árboles estaban rebosantes de vida, cargados de flores de vibrantes colores y frutos maduros, los que los Caterpie y Wurmple mordisqueaban pegados a los troncos. El césped era una gigantesca alfombra que recubría todo el lugar, verde, hermoso y fresco, ideal para echarse a dormir la siesta a la sombra de un gran árbol. Había además algunos asientos y columpios donde antaño, una mujer, un hombre y varios de sus pokemon jugaran sentados pasando la tarde en alegría y tranquilidad.

El jardín era uno de los lugares preferidos de Toxicroak en toda la casa, y probablemente en todo el mundo. Allí había pasado varios de los mejores momentos de su infancia y juventud, durmiendo la siesta en la falda de Mónica o correteando junto a John y al resto de los pokemon que alguna vez habían vivido allí, pero que se habían marchado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Siempre iba allá cuando sentía nostalgia del pasado, o el silencio abrumador de la casa le hacía sentirse agobiado. Aún podía escuchar las risas de sus entrenadores y las voces de los otros pokemon entre los árboles, llegándole en la suave brisa que se paseaba por allí. Era ese el lugar al que quería llevar a su pequeño invitado.

El joven Croagunk observó todo el lugar maravillado de su belleza y los dulces aromas que despedían los árboles frutales y las flores. Se emocionó al ver los columpios y eligiendo uno, se subió con algo de esfuerzo y comenzó a darse impulso con sus pequeñas patas. Toxicroak sonrió al verlo tan feliz y se vio a sí mismo cuando también fuera un Croagunk que jugaba en el columpio, después del entrenamiento con John y la práctica de piano con Mónica. Se sentó a un lado del más pequeño y con sus pies tocando el suelo, movió ligeramente el asiento para mecerlo apenas un poco, adelante y atrás.

—John y tú ganaron muchos concursos y campeonatos—dijo Croagunk al fin, sin poder quitarse de la mente la imagen de tantas medallas y trofeos. Él ni siquiera había tenido una batalla de práctica con Molly.

—Hace tiempo nos retiramos de ello—respondió el mayor, con su gesto particular y una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Toxicroak se quedó con la mirada fija en la nada, y poco a poco su sonrisa desapareció. Dejó de mecerse y se quedó pensando, abstraído. Croagunk lo observó en silencio hasta que el otro pareció recordar que estaba con él.

—Por el trabajo de John—dijo, sonriendo otra vez—. Ya sabes: tenía que madurar de una vez y empezar a ocuparse de su casa y sus responsabilidades. No puedes ser entrenador toda tu vida si no vas a volverte un profesional, como un líder de gimnasio o alguien del Alto Mando.

El pequeño asintió, comprendiendo. Siguió columpiándose mientras volvía a preguntar:

— ¿Cuántas ligas ganaron?

—Muchas…estuvimos en Kanto, en Johto, en Hoenn y en Teselia. No pudimos terminar la liga de Sinnoh.

— ¿Por qué no?

—…por algunos problemas.

Croagunk pudo notar el pesar en la mirada del otro, por lo que prefirió no ahondar en el tema. Sin embargo, había demasiadas cosas en el aire que le causaban curiosidad.

—Pero si John no está trabajando ahora y le ha ido bien, ¿por qué no lo han retomado?

Con la mirada fija al frente y su gesto apagado, Toxicroak se frotó instintivamente las manos. Su expresión denotaba tal ausencia que casi parecía que no había escuchado a Croagunk a su lado: solo había imaginado aquella pregunta.

El más pequeño vio su gesto y bajó la cabeza. De inmediato dejó de impulsarse y el columpio se meció lentamente mientras perdía el vuelo. Otra vez se había metido en el delicado tema, a pesar de que no había sido su intención volver a entrar en el asunto. Se sintió profundamente mal por lo que había hecho, por lo que venciendo el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado, soltó:

—Lo siento mucho…

Toxicroak despertó por segunda vez de su ensimismamiento y volvió la cabeza para ver al otro: lucía sumamente apesadumbrado y él no pudo explicarse bien la razón. No es que el pequeño hubiera hecho una mala pregunta…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?—quiso saber.

Croagunk bajó aún más la cabeza como intentando esconderse, avergonzado de lo que había querido preguntar. Juntó sus diminutas manos sobre sus rodillas y dijo:

—Supongo…que tiene que ver con lo de tus manos…no quería…

—No digas eso—soltó el mayor, levantándose del asiento y recuperando su sonrisa.

Se arrodilló frente al otro y sostuvo sus manitos oscuras, mirándolo hacia arriba y haciéndolo sonrojar levemente por su mirada directa y su tacto.

—Es una especie de "tic" que tengo—dijo, ladeando un poco la cabeza—, no me hagas caso. No has dicho nada para que te pongas así.

—Pero…

—Te digo que está bien—dijo Toxicroak, levantando su brazo y alcanzando su mejilla—. Me gusta más cuando estás sonriendo, así que ya puedes ir cambiando esa cara.

El pequeño sonrió levemente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y asintiendo con la cabeza. El otro le guiñó un ojo, se levantó y fue a ubicarse tras él. Sujetó con ambas manos las cadenas del columpio, se movió hacia atrás y lo empujó hacia adelante. Ambos se quedaron jugando un rato, hablando de cosas triviales y riendo, mientras el sol bajaba lentamente detrás de las montañas.

Al rato se escuchó un bocinazo que hizo soltar a Croagunk en su asiento. Ya era tarde.

— ¡Es Molly!—dijo, asombrado de lo rápido que se le había ido la hora.

Toxicroak frenó lentamente el columpio en donde estaba sentado su pequeño acompañante, y cuando éste se detuvo enteramente, Croagunk hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él le rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo, conteniéndolo un momento. La ranita se coloreó enteramente ante el inesperado gesto. El corazón se le subió a la cabeza y golpeó con fuerza allá arriba.

—Me gustó mucho tenerte aquí—dijo el mayor, abrazándolo con fuerza y ternura a la vez.

" _Me gustó venir"—_ pensó el menor, sin poder abrir la boca de lo nervioso que estaba.

— ¿Crees que puedas venir a visitarme en otra ocasión?—volvió a preguntar el más alto, con su cabeza sobre la del otro.

El aludido asintió lentamente, todavía sin poder decir nada. Toxicroak arriba sonrió, le besó en la cabeza ligeramente y deteniéndose frente a él, le dio su mano para ayudarlo a bajar del columpio. Croagunk hizo todo el proceso de bajarse, salir del jardín, atravesar la casa y llegar hasta la puerta mecánicamente: si el abrazo sorpresivo lo había dejado paralizado de emoción, el beso en su cabeza casi lo mató de felicidad. Nadie lo había besado antes, mucho menos un desconocido y sin siquiera pedir permiso. Únicamente su entrenadora lo besaba de cuando en cuando solo para fastidiarlo y dejarle su lápiz labial marcado en las mejillas.

Pero este desconocido era especial. Especial y diferente. A Croagunk le gustaban sus modales corteses y su falta de educación a la hora de regalarle un beso. Le gustaba su amabilidad y los gestos de afecto que le daba sin avisar: las leves caricias en la mejilla o en la cabeza. Los abrazos repentinos y que le transmitían tanta seguridad y tranquilidad. Le gustaba saber que no solo era un pokemon atento y refinado: era un campeón que podía vanagloriarse de un pasado prestigioso, y que pese a todo no había hecho el menor alarde sobre ello.

Sin embargo había algo aún…algo que Croagunk no conseguía dilucidar y que seguía allí escondido, en la mirada y en el gesto amable de Toxicroak y que conseguía repentinamente arrancarlo de su lado en silenciosos y oscuros momentos de pesar. Este "algo" aparecía de la nada y arruinaba los momentos de comunión que había entre ellos, y Croagunk no sabía cómo eludirlos. Esto le sentaba mal. Y estas heridas en sus manos…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada y abrieron, un lujoso automóvil de brillante color rojo esperaba afuera. La misma muchacha de antes aguardaba al volante con el móvil en sus manos. Levantó apenas la mirada del aparato para comprobar que su pokemon venía y regresó su atención a su conversación online.

En la entrada de la casa, los dos pokemon se miraron y se sonrieron. Toxicroak se arrodilló a su lado y le habló:

—Gracias por venir. Ha sido el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

El más joven sonrió dulcemente con las mejillas prendidas.

—Me divertí estando contigo, Toxicroak.

—Ven a verme cuando quieras. Estaré aquí esperándote.

—Vendré pronto. Te lo prometo.

El otro sonrió, le acarició el rostro y se puso de pie. Croagunk se volvió y bajó los pocos escalones de piedra que llevaban hasta la entrada. Toxicroak lo observó mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro. Tenía algo atravesado en el pecho desde hacía un rato que pujaba por salir.

—Croagunk—llamó, antes de que el otro se alejara.

El aludido se detuvo y se volvió a verle con curiosidad. Toxicroak bajó algunos peldaños y el más pequeño se acercó a su vez. Se quedaron a algunos pasos de distancia, mientras el sol a lo lejos estiraba sus sombras sobre el suelo.

—Disculpa…que no te dijera toda la verdad—dijo el mayor con pesar.

Croagunk se mostró sorprendido. Luego desvió la mirada.

—Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo…

—Te prometo que algún día lo haré—dijo el otro, consiguiendo de nuevo su atención—, solo necesito algo de tiempo.

Esto le sentó mejor al más pequeño. Sonrió comprensivamente y asintió.

—No te apures. Aún tenemos mucho tiempo.

—No—soltó el mayor, sonriendo con tristeza—. Cuando te das cuenta, en realidad no hay tanto tiempo.

El menor no comprendió a qué se refería con esto. Vio al otro despedirle con la mano, volverse y regresar adentro. Se quedó viéndole sin entender, hasta que un llamado de Molly le hizo despertar y regresar rápidamente al auto.

No pudo quitarse aquella última situación de la cabeza en toda la noche, ni en el resto de los días que siguieron.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5

Dejo el capítulo 5 de inmediato pues el anterior -y este- son muy breves ^^ espero que les guste~!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Durante los próximos tres días que no se vieron, ambos pokemon se dedicaron a los quehaceres normales de sus acomodadas y aburridas vidas como los pokemon de alta sociedad que eran, solo que ahora el tiempo pasaba todavía más lento al saber que un ser querido estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Frente a la computadora de su amo, Toxicroak estudiaba las salidas y más salidas de dinero de John mientras el hombre seguía malgastando su vida, su tiempo y su dinero en fiestas, en alcohol y en mujeres. Lamentaba mucho esta situación, aunque desde hacía algún tiempo y después de que por meses intentara hacer entrar en razón al humano, su sensibilidad se había vuelto insensible a los derroches de su entrenador. Su agente de la bolsa le mantenía buenas cantidades de dinero en la cuenta bancaria, a coste de un buen porcentaje que se adjudicaba para él, mientras John creía estar disfrutando la vida afuera, sin mirar al pasado ni al futuro.

El resto del día Toxicroak siempre conseguía algo qué hacer, como le había mencionado al pequeño Croagunk. Leía bastante y esto mantenía su mente siempre activa pero por sobre todo, distraída. No era fácil vivir en aquella casa cargada de recuerdos, y además solo. Pocas veces veía televisión, aunque siempre se estaba informando respecto de los desastres naturales que estaban aconteciendo en diversos puntos de la región: cosas tan raras e inexplicables como inundaciones en las zonas áridas o nevazón en las costas. Algo estaba alterando a los ecosistemas y las personas y los pokemon lo estaban pagando caro.

En el pasado, John y él habían salido a investigar cada cosa extraña que ocurriera en cualquier punto del planeta, casi como dos detectives de sucesos extraños. Hoy solo podía contentarse con los noticiarios y los datos que había en la red. Tocaba el piano largamente y sin medir el tiempo, solo para acortar las tediosas horas de silencio y soledad de la casa. A veces salía a caminar por los alrededores o paseaba por el bosque que quedaba a algunos kilómetros del hogar. Irónicamente y siendo un pokemon, jamás tenía algún entrenamiento o batalla de ningún tipo, fuera contra los animales salvajes que encontraba a veces en sus salidas, o contra entrenadores que también deambulaban por el lugar. En el pasado él jamás, _jamás_ había dicho que no a una pelea, pero hoy las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Constantemente pensaba en el pequeño Croagunk al que por azares del destino había conocido, y que tanta felicidad le había traído en las pocas horas que habían compartido juntos. El solo recordarlo le hacía sonreír y ponía unos granos de azúcar al aburrido diario vivir. Pensaba en él y en su dulce timidez. En la naturalidad con la que se ponía en evidencia ante los gestos de él; en la sinceridad con la que se expresaba y en sus mejillas hinchadas de felicidad. En la facilidad con la que recibía su afecto y regresaba un poco de vuelta. Se quedó pensando en esto último y se frotó la mejilla: realmente Croagunk era demasiado sencillo e inocente…le había aceptado con demasiada facilidad y eso que llevaban muy poco conociéndose. Esto demostraba lo confiado que era y en la poca o nula experiencia que tenía del mundo. Esto a su vez le llevó a pensar en lo fácil que sería para cualquiera abusar de sus sentimientos y hacerle daño.

Se recordó mentalmente que tendría que tratar con él ese asunto, con el cuidado suficiente como para que no le cerrara la puerta en la cara a la posibilidad que Toxicroak veía de conseguir en él un compañero. Tal vez no un compañero romántico…el solo tener a Croagunk cerca y compartir la tarde era suficiente para alegrar sus días, aunque tampoco podía engañarse y negar lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlo cerca, darle afecto y recibir sus tímidas muestras de cariño. Quién sabía en qué acabarían las cosas. Tal vez hasta sus caminos no estuvieran destinados a estar juntos y acabaran separándose tarde o temprano. Era una posibilidad muy factible, y dado por todas las cosas por las que él había pasado, Toxicroak siempre daba cabida a todas las posibilidades, así le gustaran o no.

El día en que ya empezaba a echarlo de menos, el timbre de la puerta sonó y uno de los criados abrió. Él se asomó al pasillo, extrañado de que llegara nadie. Tal vez John había regresado por cualquier raro motivo…

—Es su invitado Croagunk del otro día—anunció la mujer a quien estaba a cargo de la casa en ausencia del amo.

Toxicroak se sorprendió aún más, pero al instante su expresión cambió a una enteramente emocionada y salió a recibirlo. Al segundo se detuvo, agradeció a la mujer y luego retomó el camino. Él nunca se precipitaba a hacer nada, así que aquel repentino impulso la sorprendió a ella y lo sorprendió a él.

Una vez en la puerta, el pokemon mayor observó complacido a la pequeña ranita más abajo. Esta vez su cabeza venía ataviada por una gorra negra y naranja que le cubría enteramente, probablemente atuendo que su entrenadora le había hecho vestir en esa ocasión. Miró hacia el patio de entrada, pero el auto rojo ya había desaparecido.

— ¡Hola!—saludó Croagunk abajo, levantando un poco la gorra para poder mirar al otro. Sonreía con su gesto dulce e hinchando sus mejillas anaranjadas.

El mayor sintió una oleada de felicidad subirle hasta la cabeza. Se agachó, rodeó al pequeño con ambos brazos y le presionó contra sí.

—Hola—dijo sin más, casi hundiendo al otro en su bolsa roja asomando bajo la camisa.

De nuevo, Croagunk no se esperaba eso. Se coloreó de pies a cabeza, pero no hizo el menor movimiento para intentar zafarse. Toxicroak pareció llenar su vacío de la presencia del más joven con aquel largo y cálido abrazo. Recordó de golpe lo que se había dicho hacía un par de días respecto de la ingenuidad del pokemon más pequeño, y separándose levemente, le detuvo de decir nada con un dedo arriba. Croagunk se contuvo al instante.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar—sentenció el mayor, sonriendo con un gesto que asustó un poco al menor.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 6

Saludos ^^

Paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo :3 espero que les guste y quieran dejarme sus reviews~ Gracias a las personas que me dejan sus opiniones, las aprecio ^^

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Varios minutos después y sentados ambos en la elegante sala de la gran casa, Croagunk movía distraídamente su gorra de arriba abajo en su mano. Se esforzaba por no parecer deprimido o desanimado, aunque ciertamente su ánimo no era el mejor en aquel momento. Toxicroak a su lado lo observaba con su imborrable sonrisa apacible, esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro, aunque esta no llegó.

— ¿Entiendes lo que intento explicarte, verdad Croagunk?—preguntó el mayor al fin, llamando la atención del otro.

El menor asintió lentamente con la cabeza y sin quitar sus ojos del suelo. Toxicroak comprendió que, a pesar de la delicadeza con que le había explicado el asunto de su excesiva confianza para con los extraños y de su ingenuidad, Croagunk no se lo estaba tomando del todo bien. Se volvió enteramente hacia él y puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas mientras decía:

—A mí me gusta que me tengas confianza: aunque nos hemos visto por muy poco te guardo mucho afecto, Croagunk, y sería incapaz de querer hacerte algún mal.

El más joven volvió la cabeza con un leve rubor en su cara, aunque su gesto un tanto apagado no desaparecía todavía.

— ¿De verdad?—el otro asintió—Y después de que me dices que no sea tan confiado, ¿Cómo sé yo que eso es cierto?

Esto tomó al mayor por sorpresa. Hizo un notorio gesto de incredulidad, y al segundo siguiente rió un poco: tenía una risa muy suave y casi etérea, como si no hubiera reído tal vez en años y le faltara practicar aquel sencillo gesto. Su bolsa roja se hinchó y deshinchó notoriamente por unos segundos.

—Bueno—dijo Toxicroak al fin—, supongo que ya estás haciendo algún progreso. Yo solo puedo darte mi palabra de que es cierto: creerla solo dependerá de ti.

El aludido bajó la mirada. En verdad, nunca había tomado consciencia de ser un pokemon ingenuo o demasiado confiado. Ciertamente era temeroso de las cosas nuevas que ocurrían o de las personas o pokemon que entraban en su vida; al menos los pocos que lo hacían. Se había quedado pensando largamente en lo que el mayor le había dicho respecto de no confiar a ciegas en los extraños ni en los nuevos. No todas las personas eran tan buenas y gentiles como Molly o él, si bien también era cierto que no todas eran malas e interesadas en sacar algún provecho de los otros.

— ¡Ahh!—soltó la ranita más pequeña, dejando caer la gorra y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza— ¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Ir confiando y desconfiando de la gente aleatoriamente y ver si tengo suerte escogiendo a las personas correctas?

Toxicroak sonrió comprensivamente al verle confundido. Se agachó, recogió la gorra y la sacudió un poco, volviendo a ponerla sobre la cabeza adorable del otro.

—No. Eso no sería muy acertado.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Lo que debes hacer es ser precavido—aconsejó el mayor.

—… ¿y cómo es eso?

El pokemon venenoso se acomodó en su sitio y entrelazó los dedos. Dejó pasar un par de segundos mientras buscaba la mejor forma de explicarle al pequeño lo que tenía en mente.

—Mira…si todos fuéramos por ahí desconfiado de cada persona que se nos acerca, nunca podríamos hacer amistades y tampoco podríamos vivir tranquilos—Croagunk asintió con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, las cosas hoy en día son complicadas. Cada quien solo busca su propio bienestar y lograr sus propias ambiciones; muchos pasan enteramente por alto a las demás personas y les hacen daño, a propósito o no. Hay quienes llegan al punto de utilizar a los otros para sacar algún provecho para sí mismo.

— ¿Por ejemplo…?

—Por ejemplo, Molly—dijo Toxicroak, asustando al otro—. Imaginemos que de la nada conoce a una persona e inmediatamente se vuelven amigas. Sin embargo, esta persona se ha acercado a ella únicamente porque sabe de su estatuto social, sus condiciones de vida y las facilidades que tiene para conseguir casi cualquier cosa. No ve en ella el interés de conocerla y saber qué clase de persona es: si puede ser su amiga y alguien confiable a quien recurrir y a la vez ayudar en momentos de problemas. Solo quiere de ella lo que su posición adinerada le pueda traer, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí…—soltó la ranita, bajando la cabeza y pensando… ¿no que algunas de las amigas de Molly _ya eran así_? Tal vez por eso solo le acompañaban cuando se trataba de compras y chicos, y nunca la apoyaban cuando peleaba con sus padres o estaba deprimida. Según ellas la mejor forma de pasar la tristeza era comprando. Esto preocupó muchísimo al pokemon.

—Cuando conoces a alguien nuevo—siguió hablando Toxicroak—, no le cierras la puerta en la cara pensando que quiere obtener algo de ti.

— ¿Qué hago entonces?—preguntó Croagunk, bastante afligido con todo el tema.

— _Dejas la puerta junta_.

— ¿La puerta…junta?

Toxicroak se lo ilustró. Se levantaron, fueron a la habitación más cercana, ambos se pusieron a cada lado de la puerta y el mayor la dejó cerrada. Desde atrás le preguntó:

—Dime, ¿puedes escuchar lo que te digo?

—Sí.

—Bien. Imaginemos que no me conoces y yo te digo que soy un pokemon muy pequeño y adorable, solo por decir algo. ¿Podrías saber si eso es verdad?

—Hum…no…

—No, porque no me estás viendo. Ahora, abre la puerta enteramente.

Croagunk obedeció y para sorpresa suya, el otro de un rápido movimiento ingresó al lugar, lo levantó en un brazo y con el otro hundió su dedo en su mejilla, haciéndole soltar un gemido y mover asustado las patas.

—Ahora: quiero que me entregues todo tu dinero—dijo Toxicroak, apuntándole en la cara.

— ¡N-no traigo dinero!—exclamó el menor.

El otro volvió a reír levemente mientras lo dejaba con cuidado en el suelo y el más pequeño se reponía del susto.

—Era un ejemplo. Si dejas la puerta de tus sentimientos enteramente abierta a las otras personas, podrías llevarte una desagradable sorpresa cuando los conozcas como son en realidad y no has tenido la suerte de toparte con alguien más amable.

Croagunk abrió la boca, viéndole el sentido. Toxicroak volvió a su sitio al otro lado de la puerta y la cerró.

—Bueno—siguió el mayor—, ¿Cómo le haces entonces para conocer a alguien que parece interesado en ti?

La ranita se acercó, abrió un poco la puerta y dejó lo suficientemente abierto como para ver al otro, pero sin abrir del todo.

—Dejo la puerta junta—dijo, sonriendo al comprender.

Toxicroak se agachó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él y sonrió también.

—Precisamente. Es de lo que se trata el ser precavido. Ve despacio cuando conozcas a alguien nuevo. Muéstrale en realidad como eres tú, pero de a poco. Dale la oportunidad de que te muestre quien es en verdad, y si estimas que ese alguien merece conocer por entero tus sentimientos y pensamientos, entonces ábrele.

El pokemon puso su mano en la cabeza del otro y siguió diciendo:

—Tú eres un pokemon dulce y transparente

— ¿T-transparente?—preguntó el aludido, extrañado.

—Así es. Te muestras tal cual eres. Eso está bien: casi todos traemos máscaras para esconder quienes somos en realidad. El cinismo habita en casi todas las personas, pero te repito que seas cuidadoso al abrirte por entero a alguien. Me dolería mucho saber que te hicieran daño por esa pureza tuya tan grande al mostrarte ante los otros. Tú menos que nadie merecería pasar por algo así.

— ¿Tú has pasado por algo como eso, Toxicroak?

Esta pregunta le sentó un poco mal al mayor. Miró en rededor y luego se puso de pie.

—Sí. Muchas veces.

—Entonces…te cuesta mucho creer en las otras personas—consiguió deducir el pequeño, con un gesto triste y sorprendido a la vez— ¿Verdad?

El aludido asintió. Croagunk bajó la mirada y se frotó un brazo, algo cortado por la complicada situación. Se armó de valor y volvió a mirar al otro arriba.

—Yo sé…que llevamos muy poco tiempo conociéndonos pero…de verdad me importa lo que te pasa…y me importas tú.

Dijo lo último sonrojándose por entero y dejando que la gorra cubriera en parte el rubor que le había afectado al hacer su declaración. Toxicroak lo observó desde arriba, sonriendo complacido y feliz de escucharlo. Se agachó un poco y se irguió con el más pequeño en sus brazos. La ranita temblaba ligeramente de los nervios.

—También tú me importas mucho, Croagunk—le dijo, levantando su gorra para poder verlo a los ojos—, más de lo que nadie me había importado en mucho tiempo.

El otro había cambiado su tono púrpura por un rojo particular. Únicamente sus mejillas anaranjadas conservaban su color natural. Le tembló un poco la voz al tiempo que intentaba decir:

—Yo…yo quería…que supieras que…voy a seguir tu consejo…de la puerta…

Toxicroak sonrió, divertido de que le costara tanto decir algo tan sencillo como aquello, pero cuando fue a responder, se dio cuenta de que el otro no había terminado.

—Pero…—soltó, temblando todavía más y comenzando a sudar—no voy a aplicarlo…contigo…

— ¿Eh?—soltó el mayor, extrañado.

— ¡Lo que quiero decir es…!—exclamó Croagunk de pronto, levantando los brazos, dejándolos caer y luego presionando su cara contra la bolsa roja del otro que sobresalía de la ropa— ¡E-es que mi puerta siempre va a estar abierta para ti, Toxicroak! Aunque solo sean unos días…yo siento…siento que te podría confiar lo que fuera. Tal vez me esté equivocando, no sé, pero realmente quiero creer que no. Sé muy en el fondo que eres un buen pokemon, aunque todavía no te conozca…no te conozca tanto como quisiera…

La voz del pequeño se fue apagando poco a poco. Volvió a retomar su tono oscuro y dejó caer sus brazos inertes a los lados de su cuerpo. Toxicroak lo observó, con la cara todavía hundida contra su bolsa. La repentina tristeza que invadió a Croagunk le llegó a él, comprendiendo que al más joven de alguna forma le dolía no saber las cosas importantes del mayor. Hasta ahora sabía cosas un tanto superficiales, pero había mucho todavía que él desconocía especialmente en lo relacionado a su pasado, y por consiguiente, a sus sentimientos.

—Croagunk…—intentó llamarle él, pero la ranita de inmediato dejó esta postura negativa, se irguió y se ajustó la gorra que se estaba cayendo de su cabeza.

— ¡No te preocupes!—dijo de pronto y obligándose a sonreír—Te dije que no te presionaría con eso y no lo haré. Si dices que me lo dirás más adelante, no tienes que apurarte. Mi puerta estará abierta para ti cuanto sea necesario, y puedo esperar el tiempo suficiente hasta que confíes en mí y quieras abrirme también.

Esto pareció golpear profundamente en el pokemon mayor. A pesar de la sonrisa amable del pequeño y de su actitud tan positiva ante el inconveniente, sus palabras de alguna forma hirieron gravemente al otro por lo que en el fondo significaban para él. Estaba inmerso en aquello mismo que le había dicho a Croagunk sobre las demás personas: que se escondían de cómo eran en realidad. Que eran falsas. Su propia máscara de cinismo era tan fuerte y difícil de mover que no estaba dando la menor oportunidad al otro de conocerle cómo era en verdad, a pesar de que era eso mismo lo que él intentaba hacer: mostrarle a Croagunk quién era. Lo que en verdad era y de las cosas de las que era capaz. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser él mismo, que no se había dado cuenta?

El pokemon adulto se quedó ensimismado pensando en esto. Croagunk, aún en sus brazos, notó como el otro se le había ido de nuevo y no pudo evitar preocuparse. No sabía qué era lo que había dicho mal esta vez.

Estiró su brazo y tocó apenas la cara del pokemon para despertarlo.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó.

Toxicroak dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que se había distraído. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que dejar de hacer estas cosas—dijo, dejando con cuidado a Croagunk en el suelo—, o vas a terminar creyendo que estoy loco.

—Está bien—dijo el pequeño mirándole desde abajo—, yo también me distraigo así a veces.

— ¿Te gustaría que practicáramos con el piano un rato?—ofreció el mayor, haciendo sonreír ilusionadamente a su acompañante, quien asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Me encantaría!

 **Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 7

Saludos ^^

Ya me estaba olvidando de actualizar D: una disculpa. Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews ^^ cata plox y lunaflor~ son muy amables, los aprecio mucho c: Espero que el siguiente capítulo también sea de su agrado~

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Aquella fue una tarde muy grata para los dos pokemon, sentados ambos frente al gran piano negro de cola y deslizando sus dedos por las teclas blancas y relucientes. A Toxicroak le encantaba enseñarle a Croagunk y ver su gesto tan feliz y emocionado cada vez que conseguía hilvanar partes de alguna canción. Al más joven le fascinaba poder aprender de su instrumento favorito y además al lado de alguien tan paciente y amable como lo era su tutor. La mejor parte era cuando conseguía tocar la melodía completa y sin equivocarse: se ganaba una caricia o un beso en la frente por parte del otro, prendiendo sus mejillas anaranjadas y dándole más y mejores motivos para seguir esforzándose.

De nuevo las horas se le fueron demasiado pronto, y en poco, la bocina del automóvil rojo llamando desde la entrada hizo despabilar al más pequeño, quien parecía no tener noción del tiempo al lado de ese agradable pokemon.

—Ya tengo que irme—dijo, ajustándose la gorra en la cabeza y listo para marcharse.

El otro le acarició levemente la mejilla y se despidió.

—Me gustó mucho verte, Croagunk. Ven a verme cuando quieras. Te enseñaré los alrededores la próxima vez.

— ¡Sí! Vendré pronto. —Dijo el pokemon abajo, sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Adiós, Toxicroak!

Los dos se despidieron y se quedaron viendo mientras la muchacha rubia arrancaba el auto y salía por el acceso a la gran casa. El pokemon mayor cerró la puerta y regresó adentro, de nuevo al peso del silencio de la gran casa y el enorme vacío que ahora le quedaba cuando el otro se tenía que ir.

De regreso a casa, Molly se había percatado de algo particular. Como esta vez no fuera distraída en su teléfono móvil o limándose las uñas, se percató de lo feliz que se veía su pequeña mascota pokemon bajo la gorra que le había comprado. Su Croagunk por lo general tenía gesto apagado e inexpresivo, por lo que le pareció curioso que ahora estuviera tan feliz.

—Parece que te gusta ir a visitar a ese pokemon, ¿eh, Croagunk?—soltó, sin segundas intenciones y con total ingenuidad.

El aludido dio un leve salto en su sitio, percatándose de que su emoción al pasar tiempo con Toxicroak comenzaba a volverse un poco evidente…se escondió bajo su gorro negro y asintió despacio con la cabeza, esperando que su entrenadora no hiciera más conjeturas o comenzara a sospechar nada. Pero como a Molly le interesaban muy poco las cosas de los pokemon, se encogió de hombros satisfecha de que su pequeño amigo estuviera ampliando su círculo de amistades.

Varios días después, la ranita volvió a pedir permiso a su entrenadora para ir a visitar a su amigo, allá en las afueras de la ciudad. A la chica ciertamente no le parecía importar mucho, solo le fastidiada un poco que el dueño de ese Toxicroak viviera tan lejos ya que a ella le tocaba hacer el recorrido en auto de ida y de vuelta. Pero no le negaba los permisos a su pokemon, porque aparte de que era el único que tenía y era además muy obediente, aquello era lo único que Croagunk pedía: ni pedía comidas para pokemon exportadas, o ropa, o juguetes o entrenamiento. El pequeño simplemente pasaba su tiempo durmiendo en la pokebola, jugando con los videojuegos que la chica le había comprado o con la pila de juguetes que había traído para él sin que la criaturita los pidiera.

Accedió a llevarlo, únicamente con la condición de siempre: que tendría que salir vestido con lo que la chica eligiera para él. A Croagunk no le quedaba más que suspirar y aceptar.

En las siguientes ocasiones en que se vieron, Toxicroak y Croagunk hicieron muchas cosas juntos. Como el mayor le prometiera, salieron a conocer los alrededores de la casa de John: sitios grandes y rebosantes de vida y actividad. Los bosques que bordeaban la casa albergaban diversos tipos de pokemon y árboles. El más pequeño se entretuvo persiguiendo gran cantidad de bichos grandes y pequeños con una red, atrapando Surskit que caminaban graciosamente sobre las lagunas, y saltando sobre las hojas de los Lotad sin hundirse. Croagunk nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio como en las salidas de paseo con el pokemon mayor.

Cuando no salían a caminar por el bosque, pedían al chofer que los llevara a la ciudad. Allí se entretenían con las distracciones que había en las plazas: veían a los MR. Mime y Mime JR hacer trucos junto a sus entrenadores, a los Snubull y Houndour correteando y molestando a los pokemon de las otras personas, tal vez viendo alguna película, y probando comidas exóticas. Raras veces pedían helado…

En cada oportunidad los dos pokemon estrechaban más sus lazos, se volvían más cercanos, alejaban los sentimientos de soledad que los afectaban en la monotonía y silencio de sus vidas, y conversaban: conversaban mientras paseaban, cuando se detenían a descansar, cuando comían, mientras iban en el auto o se sentaban en alguna banca de las plazas bajo la sombra fresca de un árbol.

Esto había ayudado mucho a acercarlos y levantaba los primeros cimientos seguros de su relación. Croagunk había descubierto muchas cosas que no hubiera imaginado de Toxicroak: algunas divertidas, comunes e irrelevantes. Otras que le habían asombrado bastantes, como ésta:

—Cuando era un Croagunk salvaje—le había contado al más pequeño, una tarde que estaban sentados cerca de una laguna en los alrededores de la casa—, John tuvo muchos problemas para capturarme.

— ¿Ah sí?—preguntó el menor, lleno de curiosidad.

—Sí. Le habían prestado un Vigoroth en el centro pokemon de su ciudad para que capturara a su pokemon inicial. Allá en su lugar natal no había laboratorios donde se entregaran estos pokemon. Así que salió a recorrer el bosque y después de descartar a todos los pokemon que se le habían cruzado en el camino, me vio a mí y me eligió. El problema es que para esas fechas yo era muy inquieto.

— ¿De veras?—volvió a preguntar el pequeño, sorprendiéndose.

—Eso me temo—respondió el otro, divertido de recordarlo—. Era más inquieto de lo que te pudieras imaginar. De hecho después de que él me capturó me volví más tranquilo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un pokemon muy revoltoso. Le di muchos problemas al principio porque además era un muy rebelde. Es más—añadió, hinchando levemente su bolsa en un gesto orgulloso—, derroté al Vigoroth muy fácilmente y después desafié a John a que regresara con otro pokemon a intentar vencerme. Él aceptó el reto y regresó al día siguiente con un Prinplup, otra vez prestado.

— ¿Y te venció esta vez?

—No—dijo Toxicroak, sonriendo aún más—. Volví a retarlo y volvió a aceptar. Al tercer día apareció con un Nidorino.

— ¿Lo consiguió entonces?—preguntó la ranita, riendo levemente de imaginar toda aquella situación.

—No—volvió a decir el otro, mirando hacia el cielo y riendo a su vez—. Estaba tan furioso que me reí en su cara de sus patéticos esfuerzos…aunque en el fondo admiraba su tozudez. De la nada levantó sus brazos y dijo: "¡odioso pokemon! ¡Yo mismo te venceré!" y nos pusimos a pelear.

— ¿Eh?—exclamó Croagunk, dando un salto en su sitio de escuchar eso— ¿John luchó contra ti?

—Con sus propias manos—siguió el mayor, sonriendo feliz de rememorar esos lejanos momentos—. Luchamos en el suelo tal vez por una hora. Él me golpeaba con sus puños y me mordía, y yo le enterraba mis dedos venenosos en el estómago. Gritaba de dolor pero no se rendía. Al final acabamos muertos tirados en el pasto, y a mí no me quedó más que reconocer que era un chico formidable…además de fuerte era muy terco. Eso me convenció de que sería alguien muy difícil de derrotar en un campeonato o en una liga, y como para ese entonces yo era muy ambicioso en ese aspecto, accedí a convertirme en su pokemon…después de eso…

Croagunk se lo quedó viendo, como en suspenso. Toxicroak se quedó un par de segundos callado. Luego levantó su dedo con uno de los grandes anillos plateados y dijo con gesto algo apenado:

—Tuve que llevarlo corriendo a un hospital porque estaba envenenado hasta la médula. Aún no sé cómo sobrevivió a tantos golpes de parte mía, pero al menos desarrolló cierto grado de inmunidad que le resultó muy provechoso.

— ¿De veras?

—Sí. En uno de nuestros viajes aspiró el polvo de un Victreebell y solo se sintió mareado. En otra ocasión lo mordió un Seviper, y de nuevo solo sintió un mareo. Al final terminó por ser algo muy conveniente.

La pequeña ranita rió, feliz de la divertida y peculiar anécdota. Toxicroak se quedó con la mirada fija en el agua, probablemente aún inmerso en aquellos agradables recuerdos, mientras Croagunk terminaba de imaginar todo aquello.

—Cielos—soltó de pronto, inflando y desinflando sus mejillas—, no puedo imaginarte del todo como ese pokemon que me describes…inquieto y rebelde.

Toxicroak se volvió a verlo, y Croagunk a él a su vez.

—No te pareces en nada a ese pokemon.

El mayor sonrió con cierta tristeza y bajó la mirada. Luego desvió sus ojos amarillos hacia el agua otra vez.

—Todos cambiamos. Para bien o para mal.

El menor pareció percibir el cambio en el humor del otro, a pesar de que su rostro seguía teniendo aquella placida sonrisa. Se quedó con varias dudas adentro, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema por temor a lastimar al pokemon. Desgraciadamente aquella situación se daba seguido: momentos en el que una conversación amena y que ayudaba a unirlos se volvía una complicación. Croagunk no sabía si debía continuar con el tema o no, preocupado de afectar a Toxicroak cuando se trataba de recuerdos de su pasado. Al parecer, había demasiadas cosas dolorosas en la historia del otro, y Croagunk no quería tocar en las heridas y hacerle algún mal.

Así que se callaba.

Se guardaba las dudas y esperaba. Se mantenía paciente esperando a que el mayor dejara salir por sí solo aquellos recuerdos, fueran buenos o malos. A él solo le tocaba esperar, aunque no era agradable pasar por ratos así. Toxicroak no parecía darse cuenta de esto, a pesar de que su atención siempre estaba puesta en el más pequeño. Siempre detectaba cuando algo le preocupaba o parecía tener algún problema, pero cuando se caía en las lagunas turbias de su pasado, no alcanzaba a percatarse de que sin quererlo hundía al otro también.

Fue así como los días siguieron pasando.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 8

Saludos estimados lectores ^^ hora de una actualización~ Empiezo como siempre agradeciendo a las personas amables que me han dejado sus reviews, los aprecio mucho :3 me preguntaron además por la futura relación de los dos personajes de la historia :0 bueno, eso se responde justamente en este cap owo espero que les guste~!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Lamentablemente para los dos pokemon, y a pesar de que poco a poco y con el pasar de los días iban cerrando lentamente la brecha inmensa que los separaba, los problemas pronto comenzarían a llegar.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el primer encuentro. Ambos pokemon se veían regularmente y cada semana. Siempre era afuera, en algún punto de la ciudad o en casa de John, dado que ni Croagunk ni Toxicroak contemplaban la posibilidad de verse en casa de Molly, puesto que la chica vivía con sus padres, y ellos no querían de ningún modo molestar. Habían sido los mejores meses que Croagunk hubiera vivido nunca, al lado de alguien que lo quería, lo entendía y lo escuchaba. Su entrenadora lo quería ciertamente, pero no de la forma en que Toxicroak lo hacía, y además como pasaba más tiempo afuera con sus amigas y metida en sus conversaciones online, la joven y su poke-mascota todavía se entendían a medias.

Para Toxicroak era una situación similar. Su tiempo con el adorable Croagunk había sido el mejor que había tenido en muchos años. Llenaba por entero sus días solitarios, sus silencios agobiantes y la ausencia de afecto que el pokemon dejara de recibir hacía ya mucho tiempo. Croagunk era cada vez más abierto y se expresaba más y mejor con él. Como los pokemon tuvieran distintos tiempos a los de los humanos, la pequeña ranita fue madurando rápidamente al lado de Toxicroak, y pronto comenzó a entender que los sentimientos que le tenía al mayor eran más que un simple cariño de amigos. Como todavía no venciera del todo su timidez, no podía decirle abiertamente que había descubierto lo que en verdad sentía por el otro, pero le resultaba un poco más fácil expresárselo cuando se echaba a dormir una breve siesta en sus paseos o en sus visitas refugiado en su abrazo, o hundía su rostro en su gran bolsa roja.

A veces se dedicaba a jugar con él mientras Toxicroak estaba distraído leyéndole un libro o mientras conversaban y miraba en otra dirección. Esperaba a que su bolsa se hinchara y hundía en ella sus manos, haciendo que el mayor devolviera todo el aire y tosiera. Mientras se reía, Toxicroak se vengaba hundiendo sus índices en las bolsitas hinchadas del otro y levantándolo del asiento. Al más pequeño se le estiraban los labios por sus mejillas aplastadas y resultaba en un gesto muy gracioso que divertía al pokemon.

Era evidente que la confianza entre ambos había crecido mucho. Sin embargo, aún no era suficiente para que Toxicroak le contara sobre las cosas difíciles de su pasado: cosas como por qué él era el único pokemon de John que estaba en la casa, la ausencia de Mónica o los picos cortados de sus manos. Dónde estaba su entrenador todo el día o qué era aquel gesto que había capturado la atención de Croagunk desde el principio y que se escondía en la sonrisa amable del mayor.

Dado que era muy joven, las experiencias para contar de Croagunk se habían terminado muy pronto, mientras que por sus largos viajes por la mitad del globo, las de Toxicroak no parecían tener fin. El pokemon más pequeño se deleitaba escuchando de todas las aventuras, peligros y de los buenos momentos que el otro le contaba. A veces visitaban la sala de trofeos y Toxicroak le contaba cómo él y John habían ganado tal medalla o tal campeonato. Algo repentino ocurría en el pokemon mayor que confundía y maravillaba a Croagunk entonces. Cuando narraba sus batallas al lado de los otros pokemon de John, Toxicroak se transformaba en otro: en alguien lleno de emoción, de tenacidad, de vigor y determinación. Era un luchador osado, confiado y que relucía a los ojos del menor. Era entonces cuando al más joven le resultaba fácil imaginar al pokemon que Toxicroak le contaba en sus historias: rebelde y dispuesto a todo, y que había metido en problemas a su entrenador una y otra vez.

Sin embargo y cuando acababa de contar, volvía a ser ese al que Croagunk había conocido en una fiesta hacía varios meses: un ser maduro, sereno, amable y educado. Un pokemon con el aire de no haber roto un vaso en toda su vida y que parecía no tener si quiera que luchar contra la tapa apretada de una botella. Y no es que a Croagunk le incomodara una u otra faceta del mayor: cuando estaba en su cómoda cama en la habitación de Molly, el pequeño se imaginaba primero en brazos de un pokemon fiero, atrevido y audaz. Eso de alguna manera le gustaba, pero a la vez le asustaba aquella personalidad tan temeraria y rápidamente regresaba a los brazos del pokemon amable y cariñoso que lo esperaba pacientemente en aquella elegante mansión.

Cuando se descubrió a sí mismo tratando de elegir entre una personalidad y otra, de noche y en su cama, el joven pokemon se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se dio cuenta de que sin querer estaba empezando a madurar, y de que estaba seriamente enamorado. Y al darse cuenta de esto no solo se sintió feliz y afortunado de haberse fijado en alguien como Toxicroak: comenzó a visitarle más seguido y durante más tiempo, fijándose ahora en detalles que antes pasaba enteramente por alto y alimentaban sus sentimentalismos juveniles. Eso conllevó al primer problema.

Como pidiera tantos permisos para salir y pasara mucho menos tiempo con ella, Molly comenzó a fastidiarse con las salidas de su mascota. Al principio no le daba mucha importancia porque solo era una vez cada par de semanas. Pero luego comenzaron a ser dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces cada semana; tardes enteras que la chica pasaba a veces sola cuando sus amigas estaban ocupadas o no podían salir por cualquier razón. Se suponía que Croagunk tenía que acompañarla en sus ratos de soledad, o al menos así lo veía ella. Se decía a sí misma que era muy considerada no solo dejando salir solo a su pokemon a visitar a otros, sino que además lo iba a dejar al lugar ella misma. Otros entrenadores ni siquiera dejaban salir demasiado tiempo a sus pokemon fuera de la pokebola y ella le daba todas las libertades para ir a verse con "ese". Así que un día y sin más, cuando la pequeña ranita fue a pedirle que por favor lo llevara a ver a su amigo (porque no sabía de qué otra forma llamarlo), Molly levantó su mirada de la revista que tenía entre manos y respondió:

—Hoy no habrá visitas, Croagunk.

Esto por supuesto, fue inesperado y no muy agradable. El pokemon pidió saber por qué.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta—dijo ella regresando su atención a la revista que leía, echada sobre su cama de color fresa—, pero pasas demasiado tiempo con _ese_ pokemon.

Croagunk se sorprendió. Le dijo que no era tanto tiempo, no al menos si se tomaba en consideración el mucho tiempo que pasaba sentado, solo y aburrido en casa de la chica. Lo dijo con el mayor tacto que le fue posible y con su habitual tono sumiso, así que Molly no se enfadó pero igualmente mantuvo su postura.

—Eres _mi_ pokemon, Croagunk: quiero que estés conmigo en mis ratos libres. No pedí a mi padre que te trajera solo para verte de vez en cuando, sino para hacerme compañía.

Fin del asunto.

El pokemon bajó la mirada y asintió. Como el temperamento de la chica era el fuerte, el de él era inevitablemente débil y manso, así que no le quedó más remedio que coger el cuaderno donde a ratos dibujaba y se puso a hacer rayas, triste de que ese día no podría ver a Toxicroak. Molly le conversó sobre cosas totalmente irrelevantes y poco interesantes para él, como que el chico de su grado se había cortado enteramente el cabello, o una de las compañeras de clase había arrojado una manzana a la cabeza de un profesor. Él intentó seguirle la conversación, pero no duró más de algunos minutos y luego solo siguió un largo y aplastante silencio.

Un par de días luego, el pokemon volvió a pedir permiso. Esta vez Molly no se negó porque tenía había sido invitada a una fiesta y estaría ocupada toda la tarde hasta la noche. Fue a dejar a su amigo a la lujosa casa y regresó a su hogar para arreglarse para su salida.

Croagunk no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos de Toxicroak al verle y ambos se estrecharon en un reconfortante abrazo.

—Te extrañé—declaró el más pequeño, sonrojado y respirando profundamente el olor del otro.

—También yo, y mucho—dijo Toxicroak, acariciando su espalda y luego haciendo algo de espacio— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Más o menos—tuvo que declarar Croagunk—: Molly…se molestó un poco el otro día, cuando quise venir a verte.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Dice que paso mucho tiempo contigo y menos con ella…

Toxicroak cerró los ojos con pesar y dejó a su acompañante con los pies de nuevo sobre el suelo: era algo que se había temido desde el principio, y de hecho se sorprendió de que el asunto viniera a darse tantos meses después. Se volvió y con Croagunk de la mano caminaron hasta la sala, sentándose ambos en el sillón, donde siempre. El más bajo le miraba con preocupación bajo su boina negra.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

— ¿El qué?

—Que a Molly le afectara la ausencia tuya en su casa.

Croagunk dio un respingo sin creerse que el otro estuviera tan serio por una cosa así.

— ¡E-es una exageración!—exclamó él, levantando las manos— ¡Paso todo el día en su casa, solo y aburrido! Apenas vengo a verte un par de veces.

—Pero tal vez es en esos momentos cuando ella quiere tenerte cerca.

— ¡Pero…! No puedo estar todo el día esperando a ver si ella quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. ¡Podría quedarme ahí sentado toda la semana!

—Croagunk—dijo el mayor de manera comprensiva—, de ninguna forma quiero interponerme entre Molly y tú: no podría perdonármelo…

— ¡Es ella la que se interpone!—exclamó el más joven repentinamente.

Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Toxicroak y se aferró a su camisa oscura. El otro lo quedó viendo en silencio, más que sorprendido ante la reacción un tanto rebelde del pokemon que siempre se había mostrado tan tímido. Lentamente puso sus manos en sus brazos para intentar despegárselo y poder verlo a los ojos.

—Croagunk…

—Ella no lo entiende—dijo el pequeño, negando con la cabeza—. Cree que solo eres mi amigo…que vengo porque estoy aburrido a jugar…No se da cuenta de lo que siento. ¡Solo se fija en su teléfono móvil y en su maquillaje!

Toxicroak sonrió con pesar: él mejor que nadie entendía lo que era vivir con un amo que no le prestaba atención y tenía una idea equivocada de la realidad de su pokemon. Sin embargo, de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a dañar la relación entre Croagunk y su entrenadora. Para él dicho lazo era sagrado y romperlo le pesaría hasta el día de su muerte.

— ¿Le has dicho a Molly lo que sientes?—quiso saber.

El aludido dio un respingo en su sitio y lentamente hizo espacio entre los dos. Levantó la mirada hacia el mayor y su rubor se acentuó todavía más. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—No…se lo he dicho…

—No—repitió Toxicroak—, ni siquiera me lo has dicho a mí.

Esto hizo que Croagunk se sonrojara de pies a cabeza y casi se fuera de espaldas. Se apartó bastante del mayor y se ajustó la boina de cuero sobre la cabeza, como intentando esconder el bochorno que le producía la situación. Jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras el otro le observaba sonriente y esperando.

— ¿Y bien?

—E-es complicado…

—No lo es.

— ¡Sí lo es! A-además, seguro que ya lo sabes—dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando en la otra dirección.

Toxicroak se recargó de lado en el respaldo y apoyó su cabeza en su mano. Tamborileó con sus dedos en su rodilla al tiempo que decía:

—Tal vez yo creo otra cosa y no es lo que sientes en verdad.

El más joven abrió la boca para responder, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que el otro le tendía una trampa, por lo que apretó los labios y volvió a girar la cabeza. Toxicroak rió levemente.

— ¿Tienes pensado decírmelo alguna vez?—quiso saber.

—Ya lo sabes—insistió el menor.

—Aunque lo supiera, igualmente querría escucharlo.

— ¿P-por qué?—preguntó Croagunk, volviéndose a verlo.

— ¿No quisieras escucharlo tú también?

Ante esta sugerencia, Croagunk bajó la cabeza y se quedó pensando un momento. En verdad, desde hacía mucho tiempo soñaba con que el otro le dijera abiertamente lo que sentí por él. Su corazón se agitó y golpeó aceleradamente ante la ilusión de tener aquellas importantes palabras. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo escondiéndoselas el uno al otro y Croagunk ya había dejado de ser un niño.

Tragó saliva y volvió a acercarse al mayor con timidez.

— ¿Si te lo digo…me lo dirás tú también?

—Por supuesto.

Volvió a tragar saliva y sintió sus piernas temblar ligeramente. Inspiró profundamente, se dio ánimos y después de trabarse un poco soltó:

—Me gustas mucho…Toxicroak…

El otro sonrió. Se irguió y se acercó al más joven, poniendo sus manos a cada lado sobre el sofá e intimidando a Croagunk con su gran cuerpo casi encima de él, de una forma extraña y que sacudió al otro de una nueva y agradable sensación. Puso su boca cerca de su oído y susurró:

—Te amo, Croagunk.

El pokemon más joven cerró sin querer los ojos y se dejó envolver por aquel delicioso momento. Nunca había experimentado nada igual y quería hacer perdurar ese instante para siempre. Acarició su mejilla cálida con la del mayor mientras éste se separaba lentamente. Un pequeño roce de sus labios bastó para hacer comprender a Croagunk que no podría separarse de ese pokemon por más que quisiera, y volvería a él de una forma u otra así Molly no lo quisiera.

Antes de que Toxicroak se irguiera enteramente, el otro se abrazó a su cuello y se quedó prendido largamente de él. Toxicroak lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, feliz y enamorado como no lo había estado antes. Aquella criaturita joven y dulce se había ganado cada uno de sus pensamientos, y ahora en su madurez comenzaba a ganar muchas cosas más. Por un momento se olvidó enteramente de John, de su pasado, de Molly y de que había un mundo afuera. Se quedó abrazado con Croagunk durante un largo y apacible momento que le arrulló aquella noche, y le dio gratas horas de sueño.

 **Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 9

Saludos lectores ^^

Dejo el siguiente capítulo c: muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el último ^^ y respecto a la pregunta que me dejaron ... xD tendrán que averiguarlo leyendo (?)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Un par de días luego, la situación de los permisos volvió a darse entre entrenadora y pokemon. Como estuviera entrando en su fase adolescente, el temperamento dócil de Croagunk se volvía un tanto rebelde a ratos; muy breves ratos, pero que alcanzaban para fastidiar a la chica y fastidiarlo a él. El pokemon consideraba injusto que la joven quisiera tenerlo allí sentado en su habitación como un mero adorno, pero no se atrevía a decirle estas cosas, todavía dominado en parte por su carácter débil. Eso sí, no se contenía de hinchar sus mejillas en obvias muestras de enfado o quedarse con la frente pegada a la pared para demostrar su descontento ante las prohibiciones de salir.

Como fuera muy distraída en cuanto a los asuntos de su pokemon, Molly veía estas señas como rabietas infantiles y no como protestas de un pokemon que estaba madurando. Los permisos volvieron a reducirse a lo que habían sido en un comienzo: solo una visita por semana a "ese pokemon" como lo llamaba ella. Esto resultó ser un sacrilegio para la ranita azulada, pero en vez de hacer algún tipo de queja o pataleta al respecto, le hizo saber a su entrenadora que si iba a tenerlo aburrido bajo su techo, que al menos le comprara un teclado.

— ¿Un teclado?—repitió ella, insegura de a qué se refería— ¿Uno para PC o uno de música?

Con gesto taimado, el pokemon hizo un movimiento con sus dedos que indicaba que era uno de música. Ella se encogió de hombros y prometió ir ambos al día siguiente al centro comercial para buscar uno a la medida del pokemon. Al menos esto mejoró un poco el semblante de Croagunk, pero igualmente se quedó toda la tarde ocioso y pensando intensamente en Toxicroak.

Durante el día rememoraba todas las conversaciones, las historias, los gestos y los momentos divertidos que pasaban juntos. Pero en la noche se enrollaba en su sábana tibia y suave imaginando que eran los brazos del pokemon mayor, y soñaba despierto con los abrazos, las caricias, y los besos en la frente y en la mejilla que el otro le regalaba. Temblaba de emoción y felicidad de recordar el olor del pokemon y su calidez, y recreaba una y otra vez el breve instante en el que sus labios se rozaron y él creyó morir de felicidad. Sufría porque aquello no había alcanzado a ser un beso, y rogaba porque éste llegara pronto alguna vez.

Pero si Molly seguía restringiéndole la salida, el ansiado beso jamás llegaría y tal vez hasta Toxicroak se sintiera mal por la distancia que se estaba creando entre ellos, y quien sabía: tal vez todo se terminara antes de empezar. Croagunk padecía terriblemente de solo pensar en ello.

Cuando no había permiso para salir, el pokemon se sentaba en su pequeño banquito frente al teclado de baja altura que la chica le había comprado, "especialmente para pokemon" como decía en la caja, y tocaba largamente las piezas que su querido maestro le había enseñado. En solo algunos meses ya se había vuelto un experto y ambos tocaban juntos melodías en dúo y se divertían tardes enteras practicando canciones nuevas.

El día en que Molly lo escuchó tocar con tanta maestría se quedó con la boca abierta: no tenía idea de que los pokemon pudieran ser tan talentosos, y menos hubiera imaginado que el suyo tendría semejante habilidad. Le felicitó cariñosamente con un abrazo sincero, el que sirvió para arreglar un poco las cosas tan ásperas que habían pasado entre ambos últimamente. Croagunk no se opuso: de hecho, le agradó volver a tener un abrazo de la chica, que aunque le ponía restricciones a sus salidas con Toxicroak, seguía siendo el ser humano más importante para él.

Un día sin embargo, algo curioso ocurrió que sirvió para darle a entender a Molly que su pokemon no era tan infantil y pequeñito como ella imaginaba.

Un grupo de amigas llegó a visitarla una tarde. Se instalaron en la habitación de la chica, como de costumbre, y Croagunk tuvo que fingirse totalmente ausente mientras las jovencitas conversaban y chillaban contándose sus cosas. Ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera la dueña de casa se percató de la presencia del pokemon entre medio de los peluches sobre el cajón a los pies de la cama.

Como siempre, hablaron de cosas totalmente irrelevantes y aburridas: chicos, maquillajes, fiestas, compras, ropa y salidas. En esa clase de situaciones era cuando Croagunk agradecía no haber sido una chica para hablar de tantas necedades. Se preguntó si sus pokemon femeninas serían iguales a ellas. De la nada, Molly salió con un tema que la aquejaba desde el día anterior:

—Mi padre me ha estado molestando mucho últimamente respecto a mis gastos—dijo, hablando del tema de las compras.

Sus amigas abuchearon el problema y le dieron palmaditas en el hombro y la espalda.

—No te preocupes—le decían—, ya se olvidará de eso y te dejará en paz. Después de todo trabaja mucho y siempre está pensando en otras cosas, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero…

—Además—decía otra—, si trabaja tanto y gana tan bien—el padre de Molly era dueño de una mina de cobre— ¿por qué te molesta con esas cosas?

—No lo sé, eso es lo que no entiendo—decía ella, muy preocupada.

—Anda, no te preocupes. Déjalo y se le olvidará. Los padres son así.

La joven tomaba el consejo, agradecida de tener amigas que la ayudaran. Pero a Croagunk no le gustaban los consejos de esas chicas. Siempre había considerado al padre de Molly un hombre muy serio y preocupado de su familia, a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaba con ella a causa de su trabajo. Si se mataba tantas horas lejos de casa trabajando para ellos, consideraba que no decía las cosas solo para molestar a su hija. Tenía que haber una buena razón. Se lo preguntó a Toxicroak el día en que pudieron verse, después de muchos gestos de afecto y palabras dulces que devolvían por entero la felicidad al pequeño pokemon.

—Lo más probable es que esté intentando inculcar el sentido del ahorro a Molly—dijo Toxicroak dejando la taza con café sobre la mesa.

Siempre que comían, Toxicroak no comía nada o tomaba café. Croagunk no podía comprender cómo a alguien podía gustarle esa bebida tan amarga. A él en cambio le gustaba pedir refresco de lima y pasteles de limón. Cosas ácidas. Era muy sabido que los de su especie rehuían de las cosas dulces y ellos parecían dar el ejemplo.

—Ya veo—dijo el más joven, muy pensativo—. Es probable que sea eso, considerando que Molly compra siempre muchísimas cosas. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

— ¿Pero por qué no lo hizo desde hace mucho antes?—preguntó Croagunk un poco confundido— ¿Por qué ahora, cuando ya tiene veintitrés años?

Toxicroak se golpeó la mejilla levemente con su dedo, pensando. Ciertamente era un poco tarde para empezar a enseñar a alguien a darle su valor al dinero y gastarlo con cuidado. Se le ocurrió una posibilidad, aunque no era muy grata.

— ¿Dónde dices que trabaja el padre de Molly?—quiso saber.

—En las minas de cobre al sur de la región.

El pokemon mayor se cruzó de brazos, comprendiéndolo. Como él siempre leía y veía muchas noticias, no le fue difícil percatarse de la razón.

—Es que…las ventas del cobre se han visto afectadas por los últimos problemas naturales que se han dado. Con las lluvias inesperadas y los temporales ha habido muchísimas pérdidas, tanto en materiales como en equipos de excavación y refinación. El material bruto que queda para las exportaciones es poco y con las pérdidas las minas se ven obligadas a subir mucho sus precios. Nadie compra el cobre tan caro así que están sufriendo una baja económica importante.

Croagunk abrió expresivamente los ojos. La verdad es que él no tenía la menor idea de esas cosas, y se preguntó cómo era que Toxicroak sabía tanto al respecto. Sin embargo, se dio una palmada en la frente al comprender lo que todo aquello significaba para su familia.

—El padre de Molly… ¡él podría tener problemas financieros!

—Es probable—dijo el otro con cierto pesar.

—Pero, ¿por qué no se lo ha dicho a ella?

—Ningún padre quiere preocupar a sus hijos con un tema así. En vez de eso, le advierte a su hija que tenga más cuidado con sus gastos. Endeudarse no es la mejor idea si se están dando esta clase de problemas.

—Oh, no…

El pokemon más pequeño se dejó caer en el sillón totalmente desalentado y con sus ojos amarillos muy abiertos. Toxicroak le observó un momento, preocupado a su vez pero manteniéndose optimista. Rodeó con un brazo a Croagunk y lo acercó a él, presionando al pokemon contra su pecho.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó el otro, mirándole hacia arriba.

—Porque si alguien como tú se da cuenta de que el padre de Molly es una persona seria y que se preocupa por su familia, lo más probable es que ya haya tomado medidas para protegerla y esté buscando soluciones.

—Ah…es cierto…

La pequeña rana se quedó un momento pensando en esto, cuando de pronto reparó en algo.

— ¿"Alguien como yo"?—repitió, poniéndose muy serio y mirando al otro arriba.

Toxicroak sonrió tontamente y miró hacia el techo.

—Bueno…es que eres…

— ¿Un tonto?

—Claro que no—dijo el mayor, tocando su mejilla hinchada—, más bien eres como una mariposita que se deja llevar con el viento.

—… ¿Eh?

—No te das cuenta del trasfondo de las cosas—le explicó Toxicroak amablemente—. No ves más allá de lo que ven tus ojos. Te cuesta darte cuenta de los problemas o de las cosas malas que puedan estar ocurriendo, y solo las ves cuando ya las tienes encima.

—Ahh…me falta anticipación—dijo, haciendo alusión a la habilidad característica de los de su especie.

El otro rió levemente ante la dulzura y la ingenuidad de su compañero, lo besó en la frente y ambos se quedaron muy juntos.

—Sí, algo así.

Croagunk recordaría esas palabras más adelante, cuando las cosas entre Toxicroak y él comenzaran a teñirse muy oscuras.

Un par de días luego, el pequeño pokemon azulado escuchaba desde la habitación de su entrenadora una discusión que ella y sus padres estaban teniendo. Incluso desde el segundo piso podía escucharlos y estaba aterrado de lo que pasaba: ciertamente no había amenazas o insultos, pero Molly era una chica demasiado complicada y consentida. Nunca le habían puesto demasiadas reglas y las que su padre comenzaba a imponerle respecto de los gastos la habían sacado rápidamente de quicio.

Con el temperamento que tenía, la joven expresó a voces su descontento, su padre la regañó y le gritó, y Croagunk escuchó los pasos rápidos de ella por la escalera. Corrió a su pequeña cama y esperó muy nervioso. Molly entró en la habitación, cerró de un portazo y se echó a llorar sobre su cama. No estaba acostumbrada a discutir con sus padres, así que las pocas veces que la situación se daba ella acababa así. A Croagunk le dolía mucho verla tan triste y siempre acababa en brazos de ella, empapado de sus lágrimas y buscando alguna forma de hacerla sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, en vez de intentar hacerlas de pañuelo como tenía por costumbre, el pokemon recordó su conversación con Toxicroak y se dio ánimos para intentar hablar con la chica al respecto. Se subió a su cama y se acercó lentamente. Molly lo sintió cerca y estirando el brazo, lo agarró y lo puso a su lado como si fuera un muñeco, sollozando y estrujándolo entre sus brazos.

— ¡Rayos, Croagunk!—exclamó ella, con las mejillas mojadas— ¡Detesto esto! ¡Detesto que mi padre sea tan odioso conmigo, y de la noche a la mañana! ¿Por qué tiene que ponerse así si no he hecho nada para que se enfade tanto?

El pokemon batió un poco sus patas para soltarse y sentarse frente a la chica. La vio con su cara triste y el maquillaje descorriéndosele: se veía terrible. En cuanto fue a intentar decirle algo, la joven metió su mano bajo la almohada y sacó el móvil: ese pequeño aparato que Croagunk detestaba y que la desconectaba por entero del mundo.

Marcó algunos números y llamó a sus amigas: para mala suerte de ella, todas, curiosamente todas sus amigas estaban ocupadas, fuera de casa o haciendo algo, y no podían ir a verla y darle algo de consuelo en su amargo momento. Croagunk no se sorprendió. No era la primera vez que esas "amigas" suyas le fallaban argumentando que estaban ocupadas en algo, pero que ya la acompañarían al día siguiente para ir a comprar y ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Para él eso era inaceptable: un amigo tenía que estar allí en las buenas y en las malas. Cuando el otro lo necesitara, no después.

Se le subieron los humos y de un manotazo le arrebató el teléfono a la chica, el que fue a parar al suelo. Molly dio un salto de la impresión: Croagunk jamás había hecho algo similar y eso realmente la asustó.

— ¡Croagunk! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El pokemon se acobardó por un instante, pero sacudió la cabeza y se mantuvo firme. Le dijo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo tratando de llamar a esas falsas amigas que tenía. Nunca habían acudido a ayudarla cuando tenía un problema y nunca lo harían, pero si las invitaba a salir de compras siempre estaban disponibles. Molly abrió la boca para refutar, pero se quedó sin argumentos. Bajó la mirada y abrazó sus piernas contra su cuerpo.

—Tienes razón…—dijo con pesar.

La criaturita se detuvo frente a ella y se levantó en la punta de sus pies para acercársele. Le quitó los mechones rubios de la cara y trató de explicarle lo mismo que Toxicroak le había dicho algunos días antes: la situación en las minas era complicada y su padre había comenzado a tomar precauciones. No quería preocuparla a ella y por eso le pedía que restringiera un poco sus exagerados gastos. De cualquier modo, ¿por qué quería seguir comprando ropa y accesorios si ya no cabían más en su ropero? Tal vez comprar no era realmente una necesidad, sino un pasatiempo, y uno muy costoso por cierto.

—Pero las chicas y yo…nos divertimos…

Había otras formas de divertirse que no implicaban gastar tanto dinero. Si le daba una mano a sus padres con eso, probablemente no tendrían que preocuparse tanto y podrían dedicarse de lleno a ver soluciones para el problema que se les avecinaba.

Molly se quedó pensando hondamente en esto y tuvo que admitir que su pokemon tenía razón. Se lo quedó viendo muy impresionada, pues no sabía que un pokemon podía ser tan sabio. Para ella siempre habían sido mascotas.

—Tienes razón, Croagunk…no me había dado cuenta de eso…

El pokemon sonrió con dulzura e hinchó sus mejillas. La joven se limpió el rostro húmedo y manchado de negro, sonrió y se abrazó con su pequeño compañero. Le dio un beso y lo dejó sobre la cama, regresando al primer nivel para disculparse con sus padres. Éstos quedaron todavía más impresionados del repentino cambio en su hija, y como una cosa llevaba a la otra, ellos también se disculparon por haberle gritado y prometieron tener más cuidado la próxima vez que conversaran para no acabar discutiendo.

La joven agradeció profundamente a Croagunk por haberle hecho ver las cosas, y esa noche ambos durmieron tranquilos y abrazados. El pokemon se dio cuenta de lo importante y valioso que era estar al tanto de las cosas: no ser tan despistado y dejarse llevar por las corrientes de viento, como Toxicroak le había dicho. De no haber sido por la ayuda de él, Croagunk no hubiera podido hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga, por lo que se prometió a sí mismo intentar ser más aterrizado y poder ayudar a Toxicroak también con sus problemas. Sabía que era terreno delicado en el que se estaba metiendo, pero ansiaba conocer la verdad sobre aquel pokemon al que amaba tanto y le había ayudado sin pedirle nada a cambio. Se arriesgaría a buscar la verdad, sin poder imaginar lo que en verdad le estaba esperando.

 **Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10

Saludos owo

Paso a dejar el siguiente cap~ gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews y perdón la demora ^^u

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Varios días habían pasado desde la última vez que ambos pokemon se vieran. Toxicroak regresó a sus rutinas silenciosas y aburridas, aguardando pacientemente el regreso de su querido Croagunk. John apareció de la nada un día, con la cabeza en otra parte como de costumbre y hablando cosas que su pokemon no pudo comprender. Se quedó en casa el día entero, rompiendo la rutina tradicional de soledad, pero sin alcanzar para hacerle compañía a su pokemon. Por lo general solo llegaba a dormir para quitarse las borracheras y los dolores de cabeza, se aseaba y cambiaba, preguntaba cómo estaba todo por allí y luego se marchaba.

Toxicroak ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad en todos aquellos meses de contarle que había estado recibiendo una visita desde hacía tanto tiempo. John solo decía que sí a todo, a veces le daba una palmada amistosa en la cabeza si no estaba demasiado enfermo como para hacerlo y luego se iba. Sus conversaciones se habían limitado tanto que ya parecían meros extraños. En un principio esto había herido profundamente al pokemon, pero con el pasar de los años había enfriado por entero esa parte en su corazón para no seguir sintiendo más dolor.

Después de que su entrenador se marchaba, una aplastante sensación quedaba flotando en el aire. Era como si algo hubiera salido mal, muy mal, pero no había forma de solucionarlo. Esa sensación venía dándose desde hacía mucho tiempo, después de que Mónica se marchara. Toxicroak evitaba pensar en estas cosas y retomaba su ritmo diario.

Un día cualquiera, cuando Croagunk todavía no venía a visitarle, el pokemon se había cobijado en su refugio natural afuera, en el jardín. Se paseó tranquilamente por el lugar, viendo las hermosas y pequeñas flores que crecían alrededor de la pileta, cuando algunas gotas de agua le salpicaron en la cara. Se las secó con el dorso de la mano y se raspó.

— ¿Hm?

El pokemon se vio el dorso y se sorprendió: los picos rojos habían comenzado a crecer de nuevo. Llevaban un par de centímetros y él no se había percatado. Nunca descuidaba aquello, pero supuso que estar medio día preocupado y pensando en Croagunk lo había distraído. Los frotó levemente y con pesar; luego echó a caminar de regreso a la casa, subió al segundo nivel y entró en su habitación. Cogió la lima dura de uno de sus cajones y se sentó al borde de la cama. Frotó con ella primero el pequeño pico en su mano izquierda: las protuberancias eran duras como huesos y tardaban en reducir su tamaño, dejando sobre las piernas del pokemon un polvillo rojo, como sangre de una herida.

Al principio este proceso había sido muy doloroso, y no solo en el sentido físico. Deshacerse de las armas naturales de su cuerpo significaba renunciar por entero a quien él era en realidad. Había dejado todo cuanto siempre había amado: las peleas, el entrenamiento, las victorias y las derrotas. El esfuerzo y la búsqueda de la auto superación. Ya no tenía nada de eso, solo lo poseía en el recuerdo y en las fotografías y trofeos que había abajo.

Pero después de repetir aquello durante varios años, Toxicroak se había vuelto inmune al dolor, al menos al que le producía la lima áspera contra las púas rojas. El que estaba dentro de su mente todavía dolía, y él no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría aquella herida en sanar de una vez.

Cuando terminó con la mano izquierda siguió con la derecha. El polvillo rojo se perdió abajo, en la alfombra. Solo la aspiradora se enteraría de lo que allí había pasado. Tardó un largo momento en pulirlo completamente, hasta que quedó tan liso como el dorso de su mano. Dio un leve respingo al escuchar el timbre: sonrió imaginando que se trataría de su compañero y rápidamente dejó la lima en su sitio, se sacudió lo que pudiera haber caído en su ropa o en él y bajó las escaleras.

Se le perdió la sonrisa al llegar al primer nivel y encontrarse con su entrenador. Venía desaliñado y mareado, como siempre. Saludó brevemente a su pokemon y fue arriba. Toxicroak se sentó a esperarlo como siempre hacía, solo en caso de que quisiera avisarle de algo. Pasados algunos minutos el timbre volvió a sonar.

Extrañado, Toxicroak se levantó y abrió. Ahí estaba la pequeña criatura, sonriente y con un pañuelo adornando su cuello. El mayor sonrió, feliz de volver a verlo después de tantos días, pero se le esfumó el gesto al recordar que John estaba adentro. No sabía qué iría a decir al respecto.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Croagunk, después de haberse saludado e instalado en el sillón.

—No es nada—dijo, tratando de no mostrarse preocupado—, aunque John está en la casa.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó el más bajo, sorprendido.

Era la primera vez en cuatro meses que se topaba en aquella casa con el dueño. Nunca en ninguna de sus visitas habían coincidido, así que tampoco había habido oportunidad de presentarse o algo por el estilo.

— ¿No le importará si estoy aquí, cierto?—volvió a preguntar la ranita, preocupándose un poco— ¿O vuelvo otro día…?

—No—sonrió el mayor—, no va a importarle. Ya le he mencionado antes que has venido…

Croagunk ladeó la cabeza cuando Toxicroak no acabó la frase. El pokemon más alto suspiró.

—Pero no sé si se acuerde de que se lo dije. Tiene la cabeza en otra parte.

—Como Molly—dijo el menor, sonriendo ingenuamente.

El otro le devolvió el gesto y se volvió al tiempo que escuchaba los pasos de John por la escalera. Croagunk se bajó del asiento y se detuvo a su lado, expectante. Un hombre mayor, de cuarenta y tantos años, de cabello oscuro y barba rala apareció. Vestía con las mismas camisas oscuras de seda que le hacía vestir a su pokemon: Croagunk se dio cuenta de que todos los entrenadores de sociedad parecían tener esa manía de hacer a sus pokemon similares a ellos mismos. John traía gesto somnoliento y un andar curioso, como si a ratos le temblaran las piernas o perdiera el equilibrio. Se acercó terminando de cerrarse la camisa y bostezó.

Toxicroak le llamó y el hombre se volvió a ver. El pokemon presentó a su pequeño acompañante, con la esperanza de que el humano recordara que se lo había mencionado algunas veces. No quería que Croagunk se sintiera incómodo ante la sorpresa del dueño al haber recibido un visitante tanto tiempo y él sin saberlo.

Croagunk saludó al amo tímidamente y sostenido de la mano de Toxicroak. John sonrió levemente y se pasó la mano por el cabello aún sin peinar.

— ¿En un amigo tuyo, Toxicroak?—preguntó él.

El aludido asintió, hinchando y deshinchando su bolsa levemente, como suspirando. No se puso a dar detalles, porque imaginó que a John tampoco le interesaban.

—Se ve simpático—dijo el hombre, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa con movimientos algo torpes—. Me recuerda a ti cuando eras pequeño…solo que tú siempre traías ese gesto desafiante, ¿te acuerdas?

Toxicroak no respondió. Su entrenador se distrajo intentando ordenarse frente a uno de los espejos que había en los pasillos y luego se volvió hacia el dúo. Puso su mano en la cabeza de su compañero, cogió sus llaves y puso la cartera en su bolsillo. Tomó el abrigo y se detuvo en la puerta.

—No sé a qué hora voy a llegar…así que no me esperes—dijo, abriendo y saliendo—. Adiós, Toxicroak, adiós pequeño Croagunk—dijo, levantando su mano para despedirse y cerrando tras de sí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Croagunk soltó el aire retenido al fin y parpadeó. Aquello que había ocurrido le había resultado irreal. Sintió los dedos de Toxicroak cerrarse ligeramente en torno a los suyos, y él levantó tímidamente la cabeza. El pokemon tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo, y un gesto tan amargo en su mirada que Croagunk sintió un gran pesar al verlo.

Aquello que había pasado…no podían ser el John y el Toxicroak de quien él había escuchado e imaginado tantas historias. Incluso él, siendo ingenuo como era, no había podido ignorar aquella brecha abismal que existía entre el entrenador y su pokemon. Un frío glacial parecía haberse apoderado de la habitación, y un silencio tan hondo que Croagunk temía haberse quedado sordo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de ver a su amado Toxicroak en tal estado de desolación, y no sabía qué hacer o decir para ayudarlo. Cerró sus dedos para llamar la atención del otro, quien despertó repentinamente de aquella amargura que lo había embargado.

Miró a su pequeño acompañante abajo y se esforzó por retomar su tranquilidad habitual.

—Lo siento—dijo, llevándolo de la mano hacia el sofá—, siempre viene y se va rápidamente. Está muy ocupado…

— ¿Siempre es así?

—Sí. Bueno, a veces se queda otro rato pero…

—Hablo de ustedes—le interrumpió Croagunk, tragando saliva con dificultad—. ¿Siempre hay tanta distancia entre ustedes…?

Toxicroak desvió la mirada y movió distraídamente los anillos cromados en sus dedos.

—Los humanos viven ocupados…no siempre tienen tiempo para los otros y estas "distancias" tienden a darse.

— ¿Cómo lo hace con Mónica?

El mayor levantó repentinamente la mirada y se quedó con los ojos fijos al frente. Croagunk pudo notar que el otro se veía incómodo con la pregunta, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a retroceder con sus dudas como siempre hacía. Le costaba ciertamente mantener esta postura, pero se había propuesto comenzar a aprender de una vez sobre Toxicroak y sobre las cosas que le ocultaba. Ya había esperado mucho tiempo sin haber conseguido que el mayor le dijera nada de lo que le afectaba, y él quería saber y ayudarlo. Se arrepentiría de su decisión minutos después.

El pokemon más alto se frotó las manos como hacía inconscientemente cuando algún tema rozaba su límite establecido entre su pasado y su presente. Suspiró y se levantó dando algunos pasos por la sala.

—Mónica no está—dijo, controlando el temblor de su voz y paseando su mirada por los objetos sobre la elegante chimenea.

—Lo sé. Nunca está, como John.

—No—le cortó el otro, bajando la cabeza—. Es que ella no está trabajando tampoco.

— ¿Dónde está entonces?—preguntó el más joven, pensando que tal vez vivirían separados o ella estaría de viaje. Nunca se esperó lo que el otro lo fuera a decir, pero por un momento deseó no haber preguntado.

—Mónica está muerta.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 11

Saludos estimados lectores owo

Paso a dejar el siguiente cap~ ¿Qué les pareció el asunto de Mónica? :0 A continuación hay más detalles. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a los que me dejan sus revies ^^

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

La lluvia golpeaba el vidrio con fuerza, pero Croagunk apenas escuchaba. La música estaba encendida y Molly tarareaba, pero él tampoco alcanzaba a escuchar. Un bache en el camino hizo saltar ligeramente el vehículo y él se golpeó la frente contra la puerta, lo que le hizo despertar de su letargo. Levantó la mirada y vio el día gris y lluvioso afuera. Era extraño. Era como si el cielo se hubiese puesto a llorar por él. Por Toxicroak y por él.

Croagunk jamás hubiera esperado escuchar nada así, y por un momento, deseó desde el fondo de su corazón no haber preguntado. No haber intentado hacerse el fuerte ese día y preguntar. Aunque no había razón para tener culpa…incluso Toxicroak se lo había dicho. Pero la tristeza que los había embargado a ambos no pensaba lo mismo, y Croagunk nunca se había sentido tan mal.

Se quedó en silencio largamente ante las palabras del pokemon mayor. De pronto fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y él solo podía sentir los latidos fuertes y lentos de su corazón en su pecho. No cabía en su cabeza que aquella mujer de la que Toxicroak hablaba siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro y que le había dejado aquel hermoso legado de música a ambos ya no estuviera. Croagunk se miró las manos, sintiendo que él había perdido algo también con aquella revelación. Mónica también era parte de él ahora, y a pesar de que no la había conocido, sentía un profundo dolor dentro de sí.

—Lo siento…—dijo por fin, cuando pudo sacar algo de voz.

El pokemon más alto no se volvió a verlo ni dijo nada. Desvió sus ojos amarillos hacia una de las fotografías enmarcadas sobre la chimenea y la levantó. La contempló un momento y luego se volvió hacia el más pequeño, quien todavía luchaba por salir de la tremenda impresión que le había dejado la noticia. Le estiró la foto y Croagunk reaccionó de pronto, alzando la cabeza. Estiró sus manos temblorosas y sostuvo la fotografía.

En ella, un John veinte años más joven abrazaba a una dulce mujer de cuerpo menudo y largo cabello negro, rizado y esponjado. Ella tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Toxicroak. La pileta del jardín se dibujaba tras ellos, y los rayos de sol daban luz a la imagen. Los tres sonreían felices; parecían una verdadera familia.

—Era una mujer muy alegre…y cariñosa—dijo el mayor, desviando la mirada—; la clase de persona que no debería morir…

Soltó un suspiro e inspiró profundamente, controlando las emociones. Siempre que recordaba a Mónica lo hacía cuando ella todavía estaba viva, saludable y feliz, cantando mientras cocinaba, molestando a su marido y enseñándole piano a su "guardián", no como lo estuvo en sus últimos días.

—John la conoció cuando tenía unos veinte años...estábamos en un concurso: ella había salido poco antes tocando el piano y acompañando a una amiga suya que participaba con su pokemon—Toxicroak sonrió levemente pero con tristeza—. John quedó prendado de ella de inmediato y estuvo distraído durante nuestro turno en la plataforma. Casi perdimos…pero le dije que si no dejaba una buena impresión frente a esa chica que ni soñara con conseguir su número de teléfono. Así que se puso serio y conseguimos ganar. Después de eso John consiguió hablar con ella e intercambiaron sus números. Con el tiempo y las llamadas comenzaron a verse cada vez que sus caminos estaban cerca: ella tocaba el piano en los teatros y en los grandes eventos, pero cuando su relación con John comenzó a volverse más sólida nos acompañó durante un tiempo en nuestros viajes. Fue una de las mejores épocas que pasamos los tres.

Toxicroak se sentó al lado del pokemon más pequeño, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en la fotografía tras el cristal. Pasó despacio uno de sus dedos por el cabello abundante de Mónica, como si lo intentara acariciar.

—Al principio yo había sido muy celoso de Mónica—confesó el pokemon, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un tanto divertido de recordar aquello.

Croagunk dio un ligero respingo al escuchar eso y se volvió a ver a su compañero sin creérselo del todo. Toxicroak abrió un ojo y lo miró, como intuyendo esa reacción.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó la ranita.

—Sí. No me importaba que John la llamara todos los días, pero cuando la invitó a viajar con nosotros me molesté, y después fue peor: todo lo que John hacía conmigo ahora lo hacía con ella, y eso me hizo enojar todavía más. Sentía que estaba interfiriendo en mi amistad con mi entrenador, además de que él ponía más de su tiempo en Mónica que en mí o en el resto de sus pokemon. Ellos no le daban mucha importancia, pero yo sí: era muy egocéntrico en ese entonces.

El menor sonrió levemente y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el pequeño cuadro enmarcado. La comodidad de Toxicroak al lado de Mónica en la fotografía decía totalmente lo contrario.

— ¿Cómo le hicieron para llevarse bien entonces?—quiso saber él.

Toxicroak miró al techo e inspiró profundamente por segunda vez, hinchando su bolsa.

—Ella fue muy paciente conmigo. Era amable y nunca hizo nada para intentar ganarse mi enojo. Yo raras veces le dirigía la palabra, pero me veía obligado a responderle porque si no John se enfadaba conmigo. Fueron días muy tensos…hasta que de pronto no pude más con los celos y le dije de lleno que me molestaba verla y que distrajera a mi entrenador de nosotros, sus pokemon. Él se enojó conmigo, pero ella reaccionó totalmente al revés de mí.

— ¿Qué hizo?

—Le…le dijo a John que no se enfadara conmigo; que yo tenía razón y ella comprendía que estaba entrometiéndose, pero que no era esa su intención. Tomó sus cosas, le dio un beso a él de despedida, fue hasta donde estaba yo y me besó en la frente—el pokemon sonrió con cierta ternura de recordar ese momento tan radical de su existencia—. Antes de irse me dijo…que yo era un buen pokemon. Que quería mucho a John y por eso lo protegía, y que por favor siguiera haciéndolo cuando ella se fuera. Luego se volvió y se marchó.

Toxicroak soltó un suspiro entristecido y se puso a jugar distraídamente con los anillos en sus dedos.

—Recién entonces me di cuenta de que ella era una buena mujer, y que de verdad amaba a John. Me di cuenta…de que al contrario de mi ella no pensaba en sí misma, y tampoco podía albergar malos sentimientos en su corazón. Así que salí tras ella y le pedí disculpas…y también le pedí que se quedara. Desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos inseparables, aunque de no haber sido por la lección de humildad que me dio, nunca hubiera sido posible.

El pokemon entrelazó los dedos y volvió la cabeza, pensando. Croagunk lo observó de reojo y luego volvió su atención al cuadro: Mónica realmente reflejaba todo aquello que Toxicroak siempre le había contado de la mujer. Parecía alguien que se mostraba tal y como era por fuera y por dentro…

—Ella era…—soltó Croagunk, levantando la cabeza y volviéndose a ver al otro—alguien transparente…

El mayor se volvió a verlo también, sonriendo de que el otro se percatara de eso.

—Sí; igual que tú. Después de Mónica es la segunda vez que conozco a alguien así—dijo el pokemon, estirando su brazo y atrayendo al otro hacia sí—, y eso te hace todavía más especial.

Croagunk bajó la cabeza y ambos se quedaron así un largo momento. El más joven estaba lleno de sentimientos mezclados y complicados en su interior, y no sabía descifrar cada cual. Volvió a poner sus dedos sobre la imagen de la mujer, pero no había forma de que aquello le traspasara algo de Mónica: solo era un cristal frío.

Toxicroak se levantó al sentir al otro temblando bajo su brazo. Se volvió a verlo y notó como Croagunk estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó, tomándolo con suavidad por los brazos y sentándolo sobre su pierna.

El aludido presionó el marco contra su pecho y sollozó antes de poder decir:

—Yo quería…yo hubiera querido conocerla…

El otro cerró los ojos y lo presionó con fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras Croagunk lloraba silenciosamente. Toxicroak levantó la mirada hacia los ventanales, al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse afuera y pensó, tal y como había pensado su compañero más tarde en el auto: el cielo se ha puesto a llorar.

Un par de horas luego el automóvil rojo apareció en la entrada, y Toxicroak acompañó a su pequeña visita hasta el vehículo bajo un paraguas oscuro. Se despidieron con el semblante decaído bajo la mirada sospechosa de Molly, a quien no terminaba de agradarle "ese pokemon" por sentir que de algún modo le estaba arrebatando a su Croagunk.

Más tarde y resguardado en su cama, recordando todo lo que aquella tarde había conversado con Toxicroak, y sintiendo de nuevo los amargos sentimientos inundarle, el pokemon repentinamente vio en su cabeza el momento en el que ambos se habían conocido y se quedó fijo en el gesto de Toxicroak que tanto le llamara la atención desde el primer instante: el mismo gesto que se venía escondiendo en sus ojos y en su sonrisa amable, y que Croagunk no podía descifrar. Lo comparó a los sentimientos tan difíciles de comprender que traía dentro desde que supiera de la muerte de Mónica y lo comprendió por fin: Toxicroak cargaba dentro de sí una tristeza profunda y agobiante, que no dejaba al pokemon sonreír enteramente ni ser feliz.

No podía imaginar lo que sería aquello: vivir siempre con el pesar y la amargura. Si él se sentía derrotado solo por aquellas horas de tristeza que venía sintiendo, entonces Toxicroak estaba mortalmente herido en el interior. Su propia pena se acrecentó de comprender que el pokemon al que tanto amaba estaba así de dolido.

—No lo permitiré—se dijo a sí mismo el menor, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza—, no permitiré que la tristeza siga lastimando a Toxicroak de este modo. Yo lo quiero mucho, no puedo dejar que él siga…pasando por esto.

Se propuso en cuerpo y alma intentar vencer la tristeza aplastante que inundaba a su compañero, e intentaría los medios necesarios para conseguirlo, aunque no imaginaba qué tan difícil le resultaría eso en realidad, ni los problemas que le acarrearía después.

 **Continuará...**


	12. Capítulo 12

Saludos estimados lectores ^^

Dejo aqui el siguiente capítulo c: ojalá les esté gustando como va la historia hasta ahora :0 muchas gracias a las personas que se pasan a revisar; como siempre, lo agradezco y aprecio mucho ^^

Sin más, el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Cuatro días habían pasado sin que los pokemon hubieran podido verse desde su último y fatídico encuentro. Cuatro días en los que Croagunk estuvo más deprimido y ansioso que nunca, ansiando poder ver de nuevo a Toxicroak y ayudarlo a sanar aquellas heridas tan profundas que tenía en el corazón con algo de su afecto y compañía. Desde que había tomado la resolución de ayudarlo a salir de esa tristeza en la que vivía, las horas del día se le habían vuelto interminables como meses, y se daba vueltas por la casa sin poder hacer otra cosa que pensar en volver a verse con el pokemon.

Insistió y pidió permiso a Molly muchas veces de que lo dejara ir, incluso solo si es que le molestaba tener que ir a dejarlo en su auto, pero la muchacha se mantenía impasible en su postura: solo una vez por semana.

—Y si sigues preguntando tantas veces—dijo la chica, después de haberse negado por veinteava vez en lo que llevaba del día—, será una vez cada dos semanas, Croagunk: vives conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

El pokemon agarraba la cabeza a dos manos y salía enfurecido del lugar. No tenía modo de explicarle a Molly lo importante que era estar cerca de Toxicroak sin entrar a decirle la peculiar relación que se había formado entre ambos: no sabía cómo explicarlo y tampoco imaginaba cómo reaccionaría la chica. Pero su impaciencia y ansiedad se lo comían con el pasar de las horas, hasta que, a solo dos días de verse con su compañero, Croagunk se hartó y decidió hacerse el rebelde.

Faltaba poco más de una hora para el anochecer cuando Toxicroak se dio una última vuelta por la casa, inspeccionando que los sirvientes no hubieran dejado nada sin cerrar y todo estuviera en orden. Mónica siempre había insistido con eso, y al pokemon se le había pegado irremediablemente el afán de revisar todo para poder dormir sin preocupaciones. Como el lugar era muy grande y había muchas puertas y ventanas, esto podía llevar un buen rato, y cuando ya estaba hecho eran casi las diez. Como no tuviera más actividades con las que llenar el día, Toxicroak se iba a la cama o miraba algo de televisión antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando solo le quedaban las ventanas del tercer nivel por revisar, al pokemon le pareció percibir uno de los arbustos del frente moviéndose. Se detuvo en seco en su sitio y observó detenidamente: el arbusto volvió a sacudirse y para su asombro, un pokemon muy familiar asomó desde ahí. Toxicroak soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y duda, abrió la ventana y llamó hacia abajo:

— ¡¿Croagunk?!

El aludido levantó la cabeza y lo vio: le sonrió anchamente, hinchó sus mejillas y saludó con su mano.

— ¿Qué haces ahí—preguntó el mayor, todavía extrañado—y a estas horas?

— ¡Vine a verte!

Estuvo por preguntar algo más pero se reprochó por estar teniendo una conversación desde un tercer piso: sacudió la cabeza, cerró y regresó de prisa al primer nivel. Abrió la puerta principal y allí apareció Croagunk con algunos raspones y hojitas pegadas en la cabeza. Curiosamente no venía ataviado con nada esta vez.

—Es un poco tarde—dijo Toxicroak, haciéndolo pasar—en comparación con los horarios en los que sueles venir…

—Lo sé; lo siento—se disculpó el más joven, apenado.

—No escuché el auto de Molly.

Esto hizo que Croagunk diera un ligero respingo. Miró en otra dirección y se rascó la frente, notando que traía algunas hojas y fingiéndose ocupado en quitárselas. Esto, por supuesto, hizo sospechar de inmediato al mayor.

—Ella no vino a dejarte—apostó el pokemon con seriedad— ¿cierto?

El otro negó con la cabeza y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Toxicroak se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Te escapaste de su casa?

— ¡Es que…—reaccionó Croagunk—no quería dejarme venir! ¡Hace días que quiero venir y no me deja! Se ha vuelto muy restrictiva conmigo y yo necesito…

Se acalló y volvió la cabeza intentando esconder el rubor que se le había subido.

—Yo quiero…venir a verte…te echo mucho de menos allá en mi casa: me siento solo y…y te extraño…

Toxicroak hizo un ligero gesto de desaprobación con la boca, pero no estaba enfadado: le conmovían los sentimientos de Croagunk pero le preocupaba mucho lo que ocurriera después. Soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta el menor, levantándolo en sus brazos y llevándolo al lugar de siempre: el sofá. Se sentó con él sobre sus piernas, mientras la ranita se arrimaba a él y disfrutaba de su cercanía.

—Mira…—dijo Toxicroak, con un tono comprensivo—yo también te extraño mucho. Muchísimo. Eres la única compañía verdadera que tengo y sabes que también te amo.

Esta última frase hizo saltar de felicidad el corazón de Croagunk. Se sonrojó enteramente y sonrió lleno de emoción. Y pensar que era una frase tan hermosa y él todavía no se atrevía a decirla de frente.

—Pero esto que hiciste—siguió diciendo el mayor—ha sido muy desacertado, Croagunk: cuando Molly se entere de que te has escapado probablemente se molestará y se pondrá todavía más restrictiva contigo. O eso imagino.

—No me importa—sentenció el pokemon, hundiendo su cara en la bolsa roja del otro—. No me importa cuánto intente contenerme: me escaparé mil veces si es necesario y vendré aquí contigo, hasta que se dé por vencido.

Toxicroak no veía esto como una opción del todo válida. Descansó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y se quedó viendo al techo, pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo: veía como una muestra de apego y necesidad el que Croagunk, siendo un pokemon tan tímido y dócil, se escapara para estar con él. De no haber sido porque Molly vivía con sus padres él hubiera hecho lo mismo desde hacía tiempo, pero aparte de no querer invadir el espacio familiar, Toxicroak no había hecho más intentos por estar con su amado compañero por su lealtad inviolable al lazo del entrenador y su pokemon. Se temía muy en el fondo que esto que Croagunk había hecho dañara su relación con Molly.

Sintió como el menor soltaba un suspiro agotado y se echaba sobre él. Bajó la mirada para verlo y notó su gesto de cansancio.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?—le preguntó.

—Estoy muy cansado…

— ¿Por qué?

—Me vine caminando desde la casa de Molly hasta acá…

Toxicroak abrió expresivamente lo ojos al escucharle decir eso: Molly vivía en un extremo de la ciudad y John en el otro. Croagunk se había escapado de casa cuando el sol todavía estaba en lo alto y ahora se acercaba la medianoche. Sus piernas palpitaban de cansancio y se había gastado hasta la última gota de sudor de su cuerpo. El pokemon más alto se presionó los ojos con los dedos ante la locura del más pequeño por darse semejante viaje, pero algo se emocionó dentro de él al ver todo el sacrificio que Croagunk había hecho solo para venir a verle.

Sonrió enternecido y lo abrazó con fuerza contra sí. Besó su frente y luego se lo llevó en brazos al segundo nivel.

Lo metió en una bañera enorme llena de agua caliente y una densa capa de espuma blanca. Lo acompañó durante casi una hora mientras el pokemon se relajaba y descansaba de su agotadora caminata, conversaron animadamente y soplaron burbujas de colores. Luego se lo llevó envuelto como un cachorrito en una toalla grande y esponjada a la cocina, en donde le sirvió pasteles de limón y continuaron su conversación.

—Molly vendrá por ti, imagino.

—Sí—dijo el menor, tragándose su último y ácido bocado—, pero no sé a qué hora…dijo en la tarde que se quedaría en casa de una amiga suya, y eso puede ser de varias horas hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Fue ahí cuando decidiste escaparte—apostó el mayor, sonriendo levemente.

El otro asintió en silencio. Toxicroak hizo un gesto resignado con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Ya casi es medianoche—dijo, después de mirar el reloj en la pared—, no creo que venga hoy por ti.

Esto hizo que Croagunk diera un ligero respingo. Su corazón pareció percatarse antes que él de lo que venía, porque se agitó violentamente en su pecho y le hizo subir los colores al rostro.

—Significa que tendrás que dormir conmigo—dijo Toxicroak, ensanchando su sonrisa y tomando al otro bajo su brazo.

Croagunk sintió que iba a morir de la emoción.

Volvieron al segundo nivel dejando todas las luces apagadas atrás. Croagunk sentía el corazón latiéndole más y más fuerte en la garganta y subiendo a su cabeza, mientras el mayor lo llevaba silenciosamente a su habitación, cerraba la puerta y lo dejaba a él sobre la cama. Se quitó el abrigo negro y la camisa del mismo color. Luego tomó al más pequeño en brazos y lo metió bajo las sábanas, considerando que se había quedado congelado en su sitio sin atinar a hacer nada. Él hizo lo mismo y apagando las luces con el interruptor cerca de la cabecera, la habitación quedó silenciosa y en penumbras. Solo un poco de luz de luna entraba por entre las cortinas y daba una tenue claridad al lugar.

El más pequeño tenía los ojos exageradamente abiertos y pegados arriba, en el techo. No se atrevía a decir nada ni a volverse a ver al otro de lo nervioso que estaba. Su cara era una cereza y sus manos temblaban ligeramente por la ansiedad. Cuando pasaron un par de silenciosos minutos y finalmente consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, tragó saliva con dificultad y se volvió a la izquierda para ver a Toxicroak: el pokemon también tenía la vista fija en el techo, con una mano cerca de su cabeza y una sonrisa apacible que terminó de calmar al menor.

Croagunk se volvió enteramente hacia él y su compañero giró un poco la cabeza. Ambos se observaron en silencio y sonrieron a la par.

—Me gusta estar aquí—se atrevió a decir la ranita.

—A mí me gusta que estés aquí—le respondió Toxicroak.

El otro sonrió aún más y se acercó, poniendo su cabeza en la mano tibia y grande del mayor.

—Nunca me había enamorado así de nadie…—confesó Croagunk.

—Ni yo. Y eso que he vivido más que tú.

— ¿Crees que…podamos…?

La cara de Toxicroak expresó un leve gesto de incredulidad de escuchar esas palabras. No se creía que alguien _tan_ tímido como Croagunk fuera a pedirle algo así…

— ¿No estás un poco chico para esas cosas?—preguntó antes de que el otro terminara de hablar.

Croagunk se prendió entero como un farol. Se giró sobre su espalda y se cubrió la cara con las manos, moviendo sus patas nerviosamente.

— ¡NO!—exclamó— ¡No, no me refería a eso!

—Ah… ¿entonces?

El pokemon se descubrió el rostro, que seguía mortalmente sonrojado y se giró de nuevo hacia al otro, volviendo a usar su mano grande como almohada.

—Quería decir…si es que podríamos….ya sabes…—dijo, mirando hacia abajo y luego a Toxicroak a los ojos— ¿hacer de esto…parte de nuestras vidas?

Toxicroak se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. No hubiera esperado que alguien tan joven ya quisiera unirse a otro alguien por siempre. Era más comprensible en una persona mayor, como él, pero Croagunk apenas estaba empezando con su vida como para querer ligarla definitivamente a la de alguien más. Asimismo, no era del todo decisión de ellos.

—No lo sé, Croagunk—dijo, perdiendo por un momento la sonrisa—. Recuerda que ya no somos pokemon salvajes…no es algo que podamos decidir así sin más.

El pokemon menor había pasado esto enteramente por alto. El semblante se le entristeció un poco y al poco soltó un leve suspiro de derrota. Toxicroak atrajo su otro brazo y le acarició despacio la mejilla.

—De pronto extraño ser un pokemon libre otra vez—dijo Croagunk.

—No—soltó el otro, irguiéndose un poco y recargándose en su brazo sobre el colchón—, no pienses así: no resumas todo solo a este momento.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy seguro de que has pasado buenos momentos con Molly y has aprendido a ser feliz con ella, en la seguridad de su casa y con su cariño.

El más joven bajó la mirada. Era cierto, pero no quería darle la razón en ese punto.

—Todas las cosas tienen sus pros y contras, y ser un pokemon salvaje tiene su faceta negativa también: vivir a la intemperie, conseguir tu propia comida sin nadie que te ayude, sobrevivir y librarte de muchos enemigos naturales. Así era hasta antes de vivir con ella, ¿no es así?

— ¡Pero…! ¿De qué me sirve haber cambiado todo eso si ahora no puedo elegir quedarme contigo?—quiso saber Croagunk, abriendo expresivamente sus ojos y notándose en ellos una profunda frustración.

Toxicroak lo acarició y le sonrió cálidamente: Croagunk pudo sentir como repentinamente y por un leve instante, la tristeza que siempre estaba pintada en sus ojos amarillos se había borrado.

—Si no hubieras sido su pokemon—le dijo, acercándose—, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. ¿Lo habías notado?

Croagunk dio un respingo en su sitio al percatarse de ello. Se asustó por un momento de pensar en que nunca hubiera podido conocer y amar a ese maravilloso pokemon que tanta felicidad y seguridad le daba. Escondió su vergüenza entre ambas manos y se hizo un pequeño ovillo azulado.

—Soy un idiota…

—No, no lo eres—respondió el mayor, quitando con suavidad las manos de la cara del otro.

—Aunque le deba a Molly el hecho de conocernos…aun así no me deja estar contigo cuanto yo quiero. Soy muy infeliz con ello.

—No deberías darle tanta importancia a los momentos en los que no estamos juntos—aconsejó Toxicroak—, y enfocarte más en el tiempo que sí pasamos juntos. Yo lo hago así, y soy muy feliz pensando en eso.

— ¿De verdad?

El mayor asintió. Se acercó a Croagunk y el pokemon, tomado por sorpresa y con sus nervios habituales, retrocedió un poco hasta que su cabeza se hundió en la almohada tras de sí.

—Siempre recuerdo los momentos que tenemos tú y yo, y disfruto al máximo del tiempo que pasamos.

Croagunk lo vio acercarse un poco más y cerró los ojos sin querer. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de emoción y al pokemon por un momento se le olvidó respirar. Los labios de Toxicroak presionaron ligeramente los suyos haciéndole estremecer. Croagunk no supo cómo responder a su beso, ese que por tanto tiempo venía esperando y anhelando en sueños, por lo que simplemente se dejó arrastrar por las agradables sensaciones que lo invadieron de pies a cabeza. No quería que ese instante terminara nunca; la cercanía de Toxicroak, la tibieza que desprendía su cuerpo y el sabor agridulce de su boca eran más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar en cualquiera de sus inocentes fantasías. Pero sabía que más temprano que tarde aquel beso se iba a terminar, por lo que decidió seguir el consejo de su compañero y disfrutar al máximo de ese momento.

 **Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 13

Saludos~

Empiezo por disculparme ^^u he estado tan ocupada este último tiempo que se me pasó por entero actualizar el fic xwxu de verdad lamento la demora. Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo c: gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, los aprecio mucho ^^

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron lentamente por la ventana, pero Toxicroak ya estaba despierto para entonces. Con su cabeza apoyada en una mano y el cuerpo girado, el pokemon observaba en silencio y sonriendo a su pequeño enamorado durmiendo boca arriba, hinchando y deshinchando sus mejillas anaranjadas lentamente. Estaba por entero sumido en aquel plácido y agradable momento, grabando en su memoria el silencio apacible que los envolvía, la tibieza de las primeras horas de la mañana y la luz cálida que llenaba la habitación. En el pasado había despertado al lado de otros pokemon en repetidas ocasiones, pero ninguna se acercaba en lo más mínimo a ésta, y eso que solo habían tenido un beso para compartir.

El mayor estiró su mano y acarició lentamente al más joven, quien despacio comenzó a regresar del mundo de los sueños para abrir los ojos y encontrarse en una situación parecida a la que estaba soñando. Sonrió lleno de felicidad y su rostro se sonrojó un poco de verse nuevamente al lado de a quien tanto quería.

—Buenos días—saludó él, volviéndose también hacia el otro y quedando ambos a pocos centímetros.

Toxicroak se movió hacia adelante y besó su frente al tiempo que en voz baja le respondía:

—Hola.

Croagunk se acercó todavía más y se acomodó bajo su bolsa roja, feliz como nunca antes. Quería tener ese momento durante cada día durante el resto de su vida, y Toxicroak pensaba exactamente igual. Ambos se quedaron allí un largo momento, compartiendo el silencio y el espacio juntos, hasta que el menor se puso a conversar.

—Me puse a pensar en algo que me dijiste ayer…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—En que tú has vivido mucho más que yo.

El otro mostró algo de sorpresa ante el comentario. Repentinamente, un pequeño chispazo muy al fondo de su cabeza le hizo pensar en que Croagunk se había alarmado de pronto por la diferencia de edades entre los dos, y esto alcanzó para preocuparle.

— ¿Qué hay con ello?—quiso saber, evitando que se le notara la preocupación.

Pero Croagunk no iba realmente por ese camino: desde el primer instante había tenido en mente la distancia en años que los separaba, pero no había manera en que le diera importancia a eso. Se sentía demasiado feliz y protegido estando con Toxicroak, así él fuera el más joven o tuvieran muchos más años de diferencia. La duda que lo aquejaba, sin embargo, tampoco dejó al otro más tranquilo.

—Has tenido muchas parejas…—soltó el pequeño, perdiendo la sonrisa y bajando la mirada— ¿Cierto…?

Toxicroak perdió su semblante alegre por un instante. Vaya, nunca se le había ocurrido hablar con nadie respecto a ese tema, y no es que nadie alguna vez hubiera sentido curiosidad como para preguntar. Pero en parte comprendía que fuera Croagunk quien por primera vez sacara el tema a la luz, después de todo, sentía que él iba a ser probablemente el pokemon más importante en su vida.

—Así es—respondió Toxicroak al fin—, pero fue hace tiempo.

El más pequeño comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntar, pero no sabía si el otro se molestaría porque las preguntara. Toxicroak pareció leer esto en su gesto preocupado y ansioso, por lo que inspiró hinchando su bolsa y prefirió ceder.

—Si sientes curiosidad—le dijo, sonriendo otra vez—está bien si quieres preguntar.

— ¿De veras?—soltó el otro, levantando la mirada muy sorprendido.

El mayor asintió en silencio. Croagunk todavía estaba nervioso por el asunto.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No te vas a enfadar?

—Claro que no. Solo no te vayas en detalles…

—N-no lo haré—respondió la ranita, sonrojándose un poco de solo imaginarlo.

Se arrimó a su compañero quien le recibió rodeándolo con el brazo. Luego trató de poner sus muchas dudas en orden y comenzó a preguntar:

— ¿A qué edad...te enamoraste por primera vez?

—Cuando tenía más o menos lo mismo que tú. Todavía era un pokemon salvaje en ese entonces.

— ¿Quién fue?

—Una Vulpix.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó Croagunk, sorprendido y sonriendo ante la impresión.

—Sep. Vivía en la pradera, cerca del bosque donde vivía yo. Un día salí a recorrer y la encontré. Me pareció la pokemon más bonita que hubiera visto jamás, y no tardé mucho en decírselo—dijo, sonriendo sin querer.

El más joven rió por lo bajo, imaginándolo: con el carácter que solía tener, seguramente Toxicroak se lo había dicho de buenas a primeras en cuanto la había conocido, sin reparos y sin avergonzarse ni un poco si quiera.

— ¿Qué te respondió?

—Me dijo algo así como: "gracias, todos me dicen lo mismo, así que no te molestes", o eso me dio a entender. Le expliqué que no solo me parecía bonita, sino que además me gustaba. Ella suspiró y me dijo que era lo normal, pero que se me pasaría en unos días. Yo le dije: "¿en cuántos días?". "Tres días", dijo ella. Así que me di la vuelta y regresé al bosque. Tres días después seguía pensando en ella y la volví a buscar. Cuando le dije que no se me quitaba el hecho de que me gustaba, me dijo que esperara siete días más—el pokemon suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Regresé al bosque y esperé de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué pasó?—quiso saber el menor, siempre emocionado de escuchar sus vivencias.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó?

—No dejó de gustarte y volviste por ella—apostó Croagunk.

—Precisamente. Fui a buscarla y ella pareció muy sorprendida de verme ahí otra vez. De nuevo me dijo que esperara a que se me quitara, esta vez por diez días.

— ¿Y volviste a esperar?

—Así es. Una parte de mí no quería enamorarse y por eso obedecía y me marchaba, pero la otra parte quería estar con ella y por eso regresaba. Diez días después estaba de nuevo frente a ella. Recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó entonces—dijo Toxicroak, entrecerrando los ojos—: Vulpix meneó sus colas, se lo pensó un instante y luego soltó: "Parece que de verdad te gusto mucho". "Claro que sí—le respondí—, no por nada he regresado cada vez". "Pareces alguien muy terco". "Lo soy". Ella volvió a mover sus colas y se resignó. "Vale—dijo, cerrando los ojos con cierto orgullo—, pero vas a tener que cuidarme mucho si quieres que seamos pareja".

— ¿Y fueron novios entonces?

—Así es. Con Vulpix aprendí muchas cosas sobre tener una pareja—confesó el mayor, volviéndose hacia su compañero.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cosas como qué?

—Como que si tienes un novio o una novia, tienes que dedicarle mucho tiempo y atención. Yo no sabía esto al principio, y Vulpix se quejaba conmigo cuando no iba a verla después de un par de días. También aprendí que hay que ser cariñoso y atento con una pareja.

— ¿No lo eras…?

—No. Era muy torpe en esas materias para ese entonces—respondió Toxicroak, sonriendo con cierta pena y algo de vergüenza—. Con ella aprendí a elegir las flores más bonitas y a conseguir regalos en medio de un bosque. Cosas como piedras llamativas y hermosas, cristales en la laguna y hojas perfumadas. Un día cometí el error de encontrar una piedra fuego y llevársela de regalo.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Evolucionó—dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—, se le subió el ego a la cabeza y me dejó. Dijo que ella era demasiado para mí y se fue. Me rompió el corazón—terminó Toxicroak, echándose en la almohada y recordando divertido aquellos eventos del pasado que ya no podían herirle.

Croagunk estuvo diez minutos quejándose contra la pokemon, criticándole el haber menospreciado a alguien tan bueno y especial como lo era Toxicroak y discutiendo solo respecto a los tipos de pokemon (o personas) que dejaban a las otras a las que supuestamente querían de la noche a la mañana porque repentinamente se sentían superiores. Toxicroak lo escuchó divertido y sin decir nada, hasta que el otro se cansó, se dejó caer sentado en la cama e hinchó levemente sus mejillas anaranjadas. Luego se arrimó al otro nuevamente y se recargó sobre su bolsa rojiza.

—Cuéntame sobre tu primera vez—pidió el menor, escondiendo su cara en la bolsa del otro para evitar que el mayor lo mirara probablemente de forma acusadora.

El aludido rió levemente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Sin detalles—demandó.

—Sin detalles—aceptó el más chico.

Toxicroak inspiró profundamente y se quedó con la vista pegada en el techo. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para recordarlo, pues en el encuentro había habido verdaderas "chispas de pasión" saltando por el lugar.

—Fue con una Ampharos.

Croagunk levantó la cabeza, presa de la curiosidad. Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, aunque por dentro se esforzaba por tranquilizarse considerando que no iban a darle detalles…

—Era de un entrenador que John conoció en el camino. Apenas nos vimos creo que sentimos lo mismo…aunque fue algo muy breve: solo tuvimos esa noche y ya. Al día siguiente nuestros entrenadores se separaron y no la volví a ver más.

— ¿Te gustaba ella?

—Sí, pero no al punto de sufrir por ella—respondió Toxicroak—, fue algo más bien pasajero. Recuerdo que mientras John y el otro sujeto conversaban, Ampharos y yo nos mirábamos de reojo a cada minuto—el pokemon rió nuevamente y un rubor imperceptible asomó en su rostro—: no sé cómo esos dos no se dieron cuenta. Es increíble lo mucho que los humanos se distraen hablando sobre fútbol…

El más joven no iba a rebatir eso.

—Delante de ellos nosotros dos hablábamos sobre cosas muy triviales, pero en el fondo pensábamos y sentíamos otras cosas, y la verdad es que ambos parecíamos darnos cuenta de eso… ¿Ya dije que estaba evolucionado para esa época?

—No.

—Pues lo estaba. Llevaba apenas un par de meses con mi nueva forma, y lo cierto es que traía las hormonas un poco alteradas—reconoció el mayor, mirando en cualquier dirección—, supongo que a todos nos pasa cuando empezamos a evolucionar. Creo que Ampharos se dio cuenta y sacó partido de ello…

— ¿…Partido?—soltó Croagunk sin comprender muy bien.

—Sí—respondió Toxicroak, mirándolo hacia abajo—. ¿No sabes lo que significa?—el otro negó con la cabeza—. Es como…ahm…mira: los hombres son más fáciles de excitar que las mujeres.

—…lo sé…

—Cuando ella se percató de lo fácil que le estaba resultando excitarme a mí, naturalmente aprovechó su oportunidad al máximo. A todo esto—dijo, olvidando mencionarlo—, ella era mayor que yo, y también tenía mucha más experiencia—dijo, sonriendo con cierta picardía—; me enseñó muchas cosas útiles esa noche, cuando nos salimos de nuestras pokebolas mientras nuestros entrenadores dormían. Ni siquiera nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo y nos escapamos, ¿te das cuenta? Fue una cuestión de química inmediata. Inevitable.

—…parece que te gustó…—dijo Croagunk, sorprendido de ver el gesto emocionado del otro.

—Sí, mucho—respondió Toxicroak sin preámbulos—; es genial hacerlo con alguien experimentado, sacas provecho y aprendes mucho.

—Yo quisiera tener esa suerte…—soltó el más joven, distraídamente.

Al segundo siguiente se había dado cuenta de lo que accidentalmente había dejado en claro. Dio un respingo, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el colchón, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos y temblando de vergüenza. Toxicroak rió levemente: había reído mucho solo para ser una mañana, se dio cuenta de ello esa noche y comprendió lo feliz que podía ser teniendo a Croagunk a su lado solo por un día. Fue así y como desde ese instante, deseó poder tener a la criaturita a su lado cuanto tiempo fuera posible: teniéndolo cerca sus heridas sanaban con rapidez, y un pedazo de su alma volvía a sentir verdadera felicidad y satisfacción después de haber dejado de experimentar aquellas agradables emociones desde hacía tantos años.

Volvió a recargase en su brazo y se giró hacia Croagunk, deslizando provocativamente su dedo por su cabeza, bajando por su pecho y dibujando círculos en su estómago.

— ¿Es en serio, Croagunk?—preguntó, hablándole en un tono un tanto seductor— ¿Quieres tu primera vez con alguien con experiencia?

Avergonzado y sonrojado como una cereza, el menor asintió en silencio mientras mares de sudor le humedecían la espalda. Sintió el cuerpo del otro acercándose y se puso a temblar todavía más.

— ¿Quisieras que te enseñaran muchas cosas también?—el otro volvió a asentir con la cabeza—Yo tengo mucha experiencia, ¿sabes? Y podrías aprender cuantas cosas quisieras…

Croagunk se descubrió lentamente la cara, pero solo dejó asomar sus atemorizados ojos amarillos. Toxicroak estaba sobre él y sonreía de una forma perversa que le erizó cada centímetro de piel en una sensación que no pudo explicar pero que le resultó atemorizante y agradable. El mayor volvió a deslizar su dedo por su cuerpo, acabando con el sistema nervioso del más pequeño quien no podía dejar de temblar.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe?—preguntó Toxicroak al fin, acercándose y quedando ambos a pocos centímetros.

El menor sintió la respiración caliente y agradable del otro y la suya propia, agitada como si hubiera salido de una carrera. Cerró los ojos y volvió a asentir con la cabeza, lleno de ansiedad, curiosidad y miedo a la vez, pero deseando infinitamente que el otro siguiera adelante y le enseñara esas cosas que él quería saber. Los labios de Toxicroak rozaron su mejilla y se posaron sobre su oído, al tiempo que decía:

—Vale, pero que sea después del desayuno: me estoy muriendo de hambre.

 **Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 14

Saludos lectores c:

Paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo antes de que se me olvide ^^u hoy se revelará algo muy importante +_+ espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones. Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, los aprecio mucho c:

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Una vez que la mucama terminó de dejar todo el desayuno servido en la mesa, se despidió de los dos pokemon y regresó a sus labores matutinas. Croagunk le siguió con la mirada y luego bajó los ojos a su pastel de arándanos. Se habían terminado los de limón así que pidió de otro tipo pero que igualmente fuese ácido. Toxicroak por su lado bebió como cada mañana un café muy amargo. El menor levantó su tenedor y dejó caer un golpe casi cruel sobre la masa cubierta de mermelada oscura, se lo llevó a la boca con cierta agresividad y masticó con un deje molesto, sin volverse a ver al otro. Toxicroak percibió sin dificultad su enfado, sonrió divertido y cogió un bollo.

—No puede ser que te hayas enfadado por eso.

—No estoy molesto.

—No intentes mentir.

Croagunk hinchó sus mejillas un tanto avergonzado y siguió comiendo su pastel. Una parte de él se había molestado con Toxicroak por haberle dejado a medio camino en una situación intensa y comprometedora, y la otra parte de él se lamentaba por no haberla concluido. El otro naturalmente lo había hecho a propósito, y se entretenía mirando el gesto taimado de su compañero mientras desayunaba.

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?—preguntó Toxicroak de pronto y bebiendo más café.

—Molly me inventó uno—respondió el pequeño, pues en su estado salvaje no tenía idea de en qué fecha había nacido—. El seis de Abril.

—Solo faltan dos meses—dijo el mayor, sonriendo—. Prometo que te regalaré algo para entonces. Algo que te va a gustar—siguió, escondiendo su gesto tras la enorme taza humeante.

Al más joven se le prendió la cara como una lamparita y casi se le cayó el tenedor de la mano. Tartamudeó un poco antes de poder soltar una pregunta, una bastante obvia y que Toxicroak no le iba a responder aun dada su obviedad.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No te lo diré: arruinaría la sorpresa.

— ¡Pero…! ¡Falta mucho!

—Solo son dos meses.

Croagunk fue a objetar, pero el timbre le interrumpió e hizo que Toxicroak volviera la cabeza en dirección de la entrada. El gesto de ambos se volvió un poco serio entonces, pues sabían de quién se trataba y de que su tiempo juntos se había terminado, por ahora. Croagunk bajó la mirada entristecido: había sido el mejor día de su vida y le dolía tener que terminarlo así. Quería pasar muchísimo más tiempo al lado de Toxicroak, compartir más cosas y escuchar más de él. Aún había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle…

—Vamos—dijo el mayor, caminando hacia la salida del comedor.

El menor se echó a la boca un último trozo de pastel y cabizbajo, le siguió.

La misma joven que les había servido el desayuno había abierto la puerta y ahora se alejaba. Toxicroak abrió completamente y se encontró con una enfurecida Molly, quien con los brazos en jarra y una expresión un poco cansada, le observó desde arriba con los ojos en llamas. El pokemon la saludó cortésmente mientras Croagunk aparecía y se escondía tras la pierna de su compañero, temeroso de lo que fuera a ocurrir. Al verlo, Molly inspiró profundamente y su enfado aumentó.

— ¡Croagunk!—exclamó, con toda la boca abierta— ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?! ¡Escaparte de casa! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

El aludido negó despacio con la cabeza. La chica cerró con fuerza los puños y apuntó a su lado.

— ¡Vámonos a casa ahora! ¡Estás en serios problemas!

Croagunk hinchó levemente sus mejillas, entristecido y preocupado. Sintió la mano grande y cálida de Toxicroak en su cabeza y al verlo, su gesto amable le ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco. Caminó al lado de la joven, quien antes de marcharse, se volvió repentinamente a ver a Toxicroak y le habló con un tono igualmente severo.

—Y tú, pokemon—le dijo, porque en realidad no sabía su nombre y lo había apodado "ese pokemon"—, vas a dejar de convertir a mi Croagunk en un rebelde, ¿entiendes?

El aludido quedó tan sorprendido que no alcanzó a responder nada antes de que la chica rubia se volviera y tomara a su pokemon de la mano, quien hacía un escándalo al ver que habían reprendido a su compañero sin razón y no quería regresar al auto. Toxicroak hinchó levemente su bolsa a modo de respuesta, todavía sin salir de la sorpresa de que Molly lo tratara con tanta dureza. Tragó saliva siendo él quien estaba preocupado ahora por Croagunk y lo que Molly fuera a determinar para él.

Vio como la chica tuvo que levantar a la ranita en brazos mientras ésta pataleaba y no se dejaba meter en el automóvil rojo. Lo sentó, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y se fue a su lugar en el volante. Arrancó el vehículo y regresó a toda velocidad a su casa. El pokemon soltó un suspiro de pesar: había imaginado las consecuencias que el acto de Croagunk desencadenaría, e imaginaba ahora que las cosas no harían sino empeorar.

El viaje de regreso fue muy incómodo para entrenadora y pokemon. Ella iba mascullando cosas entre dientes y Croagunk miraba en la otra dirección, cruzado de brazos e indignado de que la chica hubiera tratado así a su Toxicroak. Se avergonzó en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que repentinamente había hecho suyo al pokemon, por lo que se golpeó la frente y soltó un bufido.

—Nunca me esperé esto de ti, Croagunk—dijo ella al fin, rompiendo el silencio—. No te crié para que fueras un pokemon atrevido.

Él no dijo nada. Molly gritaba a sus padres y daba portazos para terminar las conversaciones. ¿Quién era para hablarle sobre comportarse?

—Desde que te juntas con ese pokemon has estado cambiando mucho…

 _Toxicroak_ , le corrigió él.

—Como se llame—siguió la chica—: no me agrada esta actitud tuya. Estuve muy preocupada por ti toda la noche después de que volví a casa y no te encontré.

Él de nuevo se mantuvo en silencio, en parte porque no se le daba bien responder en las discusiones y además porque no tenía ganas de hablar con la joven. Su silencio solo servía para molestarla más.

—Voy a tener que tomar medidas contigo—dijo Molly, resoplando.

No le gustaba la idea pero tampoco iba a tolerar que su pokemon hiciera lo que se le diera la gana y le diera a ella esos malos ratos. Era muy permisiva con él y ahora Croagunk le respondía de mala manera.

—Eso es—concluyó—: te he malcriado y ahora te portas como quieres. Pues las cosas no funcionan así, caballerito.

El aludido hinchó sus mejillas hasta que casi las sintió reventar. Tenía ganas de decirle que no le importaba las medidas que tomara ni que intentara comportarse correctamente cuando ella jamás había dado el ejemplo: se vería con Toxicroak si ella no se lo permitía. Después de todo Molly solo lo tenía para hacerle compañía mientras ella estuviera en casa. El resto del tiempo el pokemon se la pasaba solo y sin poder disfrutar de la vida, mientras ella se iba de paseos y de compras. ¡Era una injusta! Sus mejillas se quedaron como dos globos naranja durante el resto del camino, y esa noche tuvo que masajearlas por lo adoloridas que le habían quedado después de su silenciosa rabieta.

A pesar de su pataleta, Croagunk no era un inconsecuente. Sabía que después de lo ocurrido no podía simplemente esperar que Molly le permitiera ir a visitar a Toxicroak muy pronto. Al día siguiente se disculpó con ella, se portó lo mejor que pudo, y cuatro días después preguntó si podía ir a visitar al pokemon. Metida en la novela rosa que tenía entre manos, la joven se negó. La ranita lo comprendió y volvió a esperar. Tres días después preguntó otra vez.

—No—volvió a responder la chica—. La última vez te advertí que si te seguías comportando mal irías una vez cada dos semanas, así que ahora puedes preguntarme de nuevo dentro de cinco días: recién entonces te diré que sí.

¡Una vez cada dos semanas! Croagunk se quedó clavado en su sitio durante largos segundos, con sus ojos amarillos desmesurados al escuchar la decisión que la chica había tomado y que él mismo se había buscado. ¿Y después de que él se había disculpado y se había portado decentemente? ¿De que había escuchado sus historias de la escuela y sus amigas y la fiesta y la ropa? El pokemon sintió que iba a explotar, pero algo en su cabeza le advirtió que si lo hacía simplemente empeoraría las cosas. Resopló intentando controlarse y se volvió saliendo de la habitación. Ya había decidido lo que haría mañana, cuando Molly saliera a esa fiesta de la que le había hablado.

Al día siguiente y durante el atardecer, Toxicroak se encontraba a solas en el jardín, disfrutando el fresco y la tranquilidad del lugar, y pensando en cómo estaría su pequeño enamorado. Esperaba que Molly no fuera demasiado dura con el pokemon, porque si hacía padecer a Croagunk lo hacía padecer a él también. John se había dejado caer por la casa hacía un par de días, lo que significaría que volvería a verlo probablemente dentro poco. Pensó en que debería intentar hacer más amigos, pero él nunca había sido demasiado bueno para eso: su personalidad atrevida y elocuente le había ganado muchos amigos en el pasado sin que él tuviera que hacer si quiera un esfuerzo, pero ahora que pasaba dentro de la casa y se había vuelto tan taciturno debido a la soledad en la que vivía, intentar hacer amistades no sonaba tan fácil.

En esto estaba pensando cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y la joven sirvienta apareció nada menos que acompañada de la pequeña criaturita oscura. Toxicroak se quedó estático en su sitio por un instante, aunque rápidamente reaccionó cuando Croagunk se acercó dando pequeños saltos y se levantó de su sitio para recibirlo. La mucama atrás se despidió con un gesto y cerró la puerta dejándolos a ambos solos en el jardín.

—Hola, Croagunk—saludó el mayor sonriendo, todavía sin salir de la sorpresa de ver a su compañero allí.

El menor dio un salto y se subió a sus brazos, y antes de que pudiera devolver el saludo, Toxicroak sintió su respiración agitada y su espalda algo humedecida. De nuevo no venía con un adorno puesto así que el pokemon venenoso llegó rápidamente a la conclusión. Cerró los ojos en un gesto que imploraba paciencia.

—Croagunk…te has vuelto a escapar…

— ¡Ella no me deja venir!—soltó el pequeño entre pequeños jadeos.

Toxicroak lo apartó levemente de él para verse a la cara. Croagunk lucía agitado y sus ojos expresaban una mescla de enfado y temor de la reacción del mayor.

—Tienes que entender—dijo el más alto de manera comprensiva—que esta no es la forma en la que conseguirás nada de Molly, solo que se enfade más y te ponga más restricciones…

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?—exclamó el pokemon, cerrando sus pequeñas manos oscuras— ¿Qué siga esperando dos semanas para venir a verte solo por un rato?

—Tienes que aprender a ser paciente.

— ¡Solo está celosa! Le molesta que venga a verte y no pase tiempo aburriéndome con ella. Ahora mismo está en una fiesta, ¿por qué debería quedarme solo en casa sin hacer nada?

Croagunk hundió su rostro en la bolsa del otro, negándose a escuchar razones. Su punto le parecía perfectamente válido, y además estaba cansado de su larga caminata desde el otro extremo de la ciudad. Toxicroak soltó un leve suspiro, lamentando que aquellas cosas se estuvieran dando. Se sentía responsable y no se le estaba ocurriendo una forma de evitar que Croagunk volviera a escaparse de casa. Él lo había echado en falta; muchísimo, pero su valor por el lazo entre un entrenador y su pokemon le parecía más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Él había perdido el suyo con John y hasta la fecha aquello le hería profundamente, aunque lo supiera disimular muy bien.

— ¿No lo ves…?—preguntó el menor de pronto en voz baja, e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Toxicroak bajó la mirada para verlo, pero el pequeño seguía hundido en su bolsa roja. Ya no estaba tan agitado como antes y sus brazos caían inertes a los lados de su cuerpo.

— ¿Ver qué?—preguntó.

—Yo te amo.

El mayor se quedó en silencio un segundo al escucharlo. Era la primera vez que Croagunk le expresaba abiertamente que lo amaba, y con lo tímido que era, Toxicroak en realidad esperaba que pasara aún más tiempo antes de que se decidiera a decir aquellas dos palabras. Sonrió cálidamente y lleno de una felicidad repentina que lo invadió por dentro. Presionó con fuerza al otro entre sus brazos, como agradeciéndole el valor que había tenido para decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

—Y yo a ti, Croagunk, lo sabes…

—Es por eso que estoy aquí—siguió diciendo el menor, temblando ligeramente e interrumpiendo al otro.

Le costaba mucho decir lo que tenía atorado adentro y hacía un esfuerzo por contener sus emociones. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada un poco sorprendida de su compañero.

—Desde que te conocí vi algo en ti…que me confundió—dijo Croagunk, apretando sus manos nerviosamente—, y no fue hasta hace mucho que entendí…qué era.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Nunca sonríes de verdad—dijo el joven, estirando sus brazos y tocando el rostro de Toxicroak—, lo haces a medias…como si te costara sentir felicidad. Te he visto ser tú en realidad en tan contadas ocasiones que casi parece que lo imaginé. Yo no quiero verte así.

Algo dentro del pokemon mayor pareció percibir hacia donde se encaminaba la situación. Desvió la mirada del otro y su gesto se volvió algo serio, como le pasaba cuando no quería entrar en el tema; cuando por alguna razón su pasado quería acercarse al presente y él debía hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerlo alejado. Soltó un leve suspiro y dejó con cuidado a Croagunk en el suelo de pasto verde bajo ellos.

—No es algo de lo que debieras preocuparte tanto.

— ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo?—preguntó el menor—Eres la única persona a la que he amado así, ¿y quieres que no me preocupe por ti? Siempre estás triste: sonríes, pero tus ojos me dicen la tristeza que sientes en realidad. La vi desde el momento en que nos conocimos y ya no puedo seguir ignorándola. Ni tú tampoco, Toxicroak. Te quiero y quiero que seas feliz. Feliz de verdad: que dejes esa tristeza atrás de una vez…

—Mira—dijo el aludido, levantando las manos para detener un instante a la ranita—, sí es cierto que no soy el pokemon más feliz de este planeta, y también que te prometí que te contaría las cosas a su debido momento…

—Y ya han pasado cuatro meses—respondió Croagunk, con los ojos brillándole por la humedad que se acumulaba en ellos—. Tú fuiste quien me dijo que en realidad no hay tanto tiempo, y sin embargo te sigo esperando.

Toxicroak retrocedió un paso al verse golpeado por sus propias palabras. Paseó su mirada ahora nerviosa por el fondo del escenario lleno de arbustos y árboles teñidos por el sol del atardecer, pensando en cómo evitar la situación sin darse cuenta de que venía evitándola desde hacía más de diez años. Se frotó las manos como hacía cuando sus sentimientos y su pasado se mezclaban, como si de aquella forma pudiera alejarlos de algún modo.

—Es que no es…fácil…

—Tampoco para mi es fácil—dijo Croagunk mirándole hacia arriba—escaparme de casa y atravesar la ciudad para venir a verte. Las calles me dan mucho miedo y sé que al final del día pasaré un mal momento con Molly…pero si así consigo ayudarte, Toxicroak…hay muchas cosas que sé que te lastiman día a día, pero si no te libras de ellas no volverás a ser feliz, y yo tampoco podré ser feliz sabiéndolo.

—No puedo simplemente librarme de ellas, Croagunk—respondió el mayor, poniéndose repentinamente ansioso y volviéndose para evitar los ojos tristes y compasivos del menor—, no puedo porque son parte de mí: fue mi culpa, no lo entiendes…

— ¿Entender qué?

—Yo maté a Mónica—respondió el pokemon, al tiempo que la voz se le quebraba en la garganta y dos lágrimas morían abajo, en el suelo frío del jardín.

 **Continuará...**


	15. Capítulo 15

Saludos lectores o0o

¿Les gustó el último capítulo? :3 Ojalá que sí. En el siguiente se revelará finalmente el pasado de Toxicroak y sus entrenadores o_o Espero que les guste y me quieran dejar sus reviews c: ¡Gracias a las personas que se pasan a leer y revisar!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Era extraña la forma en que la vida daba vueltas las cosas cuando uno menos lo espera. Desde que había conocido a Toxicroak aquella vez en una aburrida fiesta de humanos solitarios que se fingían felices, Croagunk siempre imaginó que aquel pokemon sería alguien apacible y ameno con quien pasar el tiempo. Nunca imaginó que el otro escondía tantas y tan terribles cosas en su interior y en su pasado. Ni aún con las sorpresas que le había dado en más de una ocasión revelándole pequeños fragmentos de su vida, Croagunk imaginaba que podría contarle algo más sorprendente, pero hasta aquel mismo instante se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se equivocaba.

Se quedó largos segundos estático y sumido en un frío silencio. Su mente quedó en blanco durante lo que pareció una eternidad, mientras dentro de sí una voz repetía "no, no, no, no…". El sonido de su corazón golpeando con fuerza consiguió hacerle reaccionar y levantar la mirada fija en la alfombra de pasto bajo sus pies, levantar la cabeza y mirar a ese que en un momento le llenaba de felicidad y al otro le dejaba aturdido y confundido.

—Es mentira—dijo al fin, con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz.

Quería convencerse de ello a toda costa, así que lo repitió una segunda y una tercera vez, sin que Toxicroak adelante lo escuchara. Sus ojos estaban mojados y su mirada estaba perdida en los amargos recuerdos.

— ¡Toxicroak!—llamó el pequeño, parándose frente a él y sacudiéndolo por los brazos para despertarlo. El otro apenas bajó la cabeza—. Es mentira. Eso que has dicho es mentira.

El mayor se llevó una mano al rostro y secó sus ojos.

—Yo la dejé morir. Fue mi culpa—dijo, inspirando profundamente para controlar sus emociones salidas de control por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa. Lo de Mónica, lo de John…todo fue por culpa mía.

— ¡No es cierto!—exclamó Croagunk, sintiéndose dolido y enfurecido de escucharle decir eso— ¿Por qué sería tu culpa? Tú la querías a ella y también a John, ¿cómo podrías haberles hecho daño?

—Tú no lo entiendes…

— ¡Pues explícame!—demandó el menor.

Toxicroak quiso negarse, pero los ojos insistentes y temerosos de Croagunk le hicieron comprender que ya había retrasado demasiado tiempo aquel momento. Le tenía tanto temor a su pasado y al dolor que éste le provocaba, que jamás había hablado del asunto con nadie, ni siquiera con su entrenador. Perdió a John tan repentinamente que ninguno de los dos sobrellevó jamás la muerte de su adorada Mónica y ambos vivían con esa deuda de tristeza y separación. Ambos se habían quedado viviendo en el día de la muerte de aquella hermosa mujer que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

—Después de algunos años de viaje—empezó a decir el mayor—Mónica y John se casaron. Trabajamos muy duro, todos nosotros, todos sus pokemon y los de ella…su boda fue uno de los mejores días que puedo recordar en mi vida—dijo con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro—. John reunió hasta el último de sus ahorros y compró esta casa enorme para los dos, para los hijos que planeaban tener y para nosotros. Estábamos muy bien…tan bien…—soltó, negando con la cabeza y cerrando con fuerza los ojos y los puños—y entonces yo lo arruiné…

— ¿Por qué?

—Por ser como soy—dijo Toxicroak, mirando al otro abajo con sus ojos llenos de un profundo arrepentimiento—, o al menos como era…el encierro y la monotonía de la vida en una casa comenzó a ahogarme. Si bien la felicidad de mis entrenadores se me contagiaba, si no estaba ocupado con ellos las horas se volvían largas y extenuantes. Me ponía ansioso y buscaba algo qué hacer, algo en lo que distraerme y gastar mi energía. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las peleas, a los viajes y al esfuerzo, que llegar repentinamente a una casa y tener que quedarme tranquilo y sin nada que hacer me exasperaba. Intentaba ayudar a John y a Mónica con los trabajos en la nueva casa, pero ni aún con eso me estaba quieto. Como él siempre estaba ocupado yo salía en las mañanas y en las tardes a correr por el bosque: a buscar entrenadores o pokemon salvajes contra los cuales enfrentarme. Pasaba horas afuera para poder mantenerme ocupado, y al regresar a casa al menos estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no molestar a los otros con el mal humor que me producía tanta pasividad ni ir rompiendo las cosas sin querer—el pokemon soltó un suspiro de derrota y continuó—. No sé cómo el resto de los pokemon consiguió adaptarse a esa vida, pero yo no pude.

Cuando la casa estuvo convertida en un verdadero hogar vimos las noticias sobre la nueva liga en Sinnoh. Yo me moría de ganar por ir a competir, pero John decía que ya no participaríamos en más de esas competencias. Esto me sentó fatal, pero traté de tolerarlo lo mejor que pude. Poco a poco John fue liberando a varios de sus pokemon, fuera porque ellos querían irse o porque sentía que estarían mejor afuera. Recuerdo el día en que me ofreció que me marchara…

El pokemon volvió a sonreír con tristeza y desvió la mirada. Inspiró profundamente para pasar el nudo que se le cerraba en la garganta de recordar cosas que por años había intentado sepultar en lo más hondo de su memoria, y que cada día luchaban por volver a salir.

—Estaba muy triste, pero se esforzaba por mostrarse tranquilo. Me dijo…que comprendía que me sintiera mal encerrado y que eso no era para mí. Me confesó que él a veces también extrañaba salir y buscar batallas y entrenar, pero la vida apacible que tenía con Mónica era una que nunca hubiera soñado y le hacía feliz. Yo me negué de lleno a dejarlos…—dijo, frotándose las manos en su gesto habitual—amaba mucho a Mónica y John era…bueno; era mi mejor amigo. No podía imaginarme sin él. No sería lo mismo…así que me quedé—soltó, dejando caer los brazos a los lados y suspirando levemente—. Fue una mala decisión. Debí irme entonces. Habría vuelto a las batallas, tal vez por mi cuenta, pero ellos habrían sido felices estando juntos. Al menos todo el tiempo que hubiera sido posible.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Croagunk, extrañado— ¿Qué ocurrió?

El semblante de Toxicroak se ensombreció un poco mientras en su cabeza recreaba todas aquellas dolorosas memorias.

—Pasó un año tal vez…no sé qué habrá pasado conmigo, pero Mónica estaba cada día más preocupada por mí. Decía que me veía decaído y enfermo. Yo no me sentía enfermo, aunque la verdad no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó entonces…solo sé que un día le sugirió a John que saliéramos una última vez a ganar la liga de Sinnoh y regresáramos a casa. Traeríamos el trofeo que nos faltaba y así al fin podría sentirme satisfecho con mis logros. Yo le pedí a Mónica que fuera con nosotros, pero ella quería quedarse en casa y así estar esperándonos con un gran festejo por nuestro triunfo—el pokemon soltó una risa apagada y negó con la cabeza—. Antes de que saliéramos ya estaba segura de que ganaríamos.

— ¿Se fueron entonces?

—Sí. John llevó a los últimos pokemon que le quedaban y nos marchamos. Prometimos que nos daríamos prisa…pero con cada nuevo enfrentamiento que aparecía en el camino, cada campeonato, por pequeño que fuera, me llamaba y yo me llevaba a John a él. Tenía tanta sed de batallas y victorias…—soltó Toxicroak, cerrando con fuerza sus puños y bajando la cabeza. Sus hombros y brazos temblaron un poco por la furia y la tristeza que le causaba recordarse a sí mismo en ese entonces—que el viaje se alargó…más y más.

Tímidamente, Croagunk se le acercó y estiró sus manos para tocar las del otro e intentar tranquilizarlo. Toxicroak soltó sus puños fuertemente cerrados y dejó salir el aire contenido en su pecho.

—Llamábamos seguido a Mónica y le contábamos de nuestros avances—siguió diciendo el mayor, cuando se hubo tranquilizado—, pero con el pasar de los meses su semblante comenzó a decaer también. Como yo antes…solo que ahora era yo quien estaba feliz y rebosante de vida, mientras Mónica comenzaba a marchitarse lentamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Al principio creí que era porque se sentía sola y estábamos lejos…pero después descubrí que eso solo contribuyó a lo que nos quitó a Mónica de nuestro lado.

— ¿Qué fue…?

—Cáncer.

Los ojos de Croagunk se abrieron sorpresivamente ante aquella palabra tan terrible. Tragó saliva con dificultad y sintió que las fuerzas lo dejaban por un momento. Toxicroak miró pesadamente al suelo durante un instante, luego retomó su explicación.

—Con cada nueva llamada Mónica lucía más y más apagada. John le pedía que se cuidara y fuera a ver a un doctor. Después supimos que ella lo había hecho hacía algún tiempo, y haciéndose exámenes médicos le detectaron cáncer de ovario. Aparentemente lo heredó de su madre.

— ¿Qué pasó entonces?—preguntó el menor un tanto alarmado.

— ¿Qué crees que ocurrió?—preguntó Toxicroak a su vez, con una leve mota de sarcasmo y tristeza a la vez en sus palabras—No nos dijo nada. No quería obligarnos a regresar y prefirió esperar. Lo mejor de todo es que yo en mi ambición por seguir volviéndome más fuerte y demostrar lo hábil que era seguí retrasando el viaje. Conseguimos seis medallas hasta que John no pudo soportar ver la imagen pálida y débil de Mónica a través del monitor y regresó a casa. Cuando se enteró de lo del cáncer de Mónica…rayos—soltó el mayor, cerrando los ojos—, nunca lo había visto así. Enfureció tanto porque ella no le dijera la verdad y porque nosotros estábamos afuera, malgastando el tiempo en vez de estar ayudándola a ella. Yo me sentí especialmente responsable, después de todo, fui yo quien se había llevado a John del lado de ella y quien lo mantuvo lejos de casa por casi siete meses. Me sentí responsable y miserable de haberle hecho eso a la mujer más importante de nuestras vidas. Así que entonces comenzó nuestra pelea contra la enfermedad de ella.

Toxicroak se detuvo un momento y contempló el cielo oscuro sobre sus cabezas. Aún quedaban unos lejanos rayos de sol perdiéndose tras las montañas, pero el viento ya soplaba brisas frías y Croagunk se frotaba las manos disimuladamente. El mayor se agachó y lo sostuvo en brazos, lo presionó con fuerzas bajo su bolsa roja y lo llevó adentro. El pokemon más pequeño se sintió reconfortado en brazos de él, pero un terrible pesar le inundaba y apagaba su felicidad de estar cerca de Toxicroak. El mayor no estaba mucho mejor.

Se sentó con la ranita a su lado en el lugar de siempre. Luego fijó sus ojos amarillos en los anillos cromados en sus dedos y los giró un poco como siempre hacía cuando intentaba distraerse. Croagunk esperó silenciosamente hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—John la llevó con cada especialista de la región y buscó todos los medios posibles para retrasar la enfermedad, pero ésta ya estaba avanzada para ese entonces. Mónica era una mujer frágil, y la soledad y la distancia que mis caprichos produjeron llevándome a su esposo de su lado ayudaron a que la enfermedad acabara más rápido con ella. Durante los últimos meses John dejó de ser él mismo, como si presintiera que el final estaba cerca. Mónica por el contrario parecía cada vez más tranquila…cuando los dolores no le causaban días de martirio y podía tener algunos minutos de paz. Yo por mi parte…—soltó el pokemon, sonriendo con su gesto apagado—cometí la estupidez de confiarme como siempre hacía y creer que todo saldría bien. Siempre lo decía: "todo saldrá bien". Creía que la enfermedad de Mónica tendría un final sin imaginar que el final lo tendría ella. John me había explicado muchas veces la gravedad del cáncer, pero en mi cabeza no había cabida para la idea de perderla. Eso era imposible, me decía a mí mismo: las otras personas tal vez mueran, pero Mónica no. Yo estaba tan ciego entonces…nunca reparé en la palidez de su piel ni en sus huesos enmarcados. No veía sus ojeras oscuras ni su cabello marchito y descolorido…solo veía la tranquilidad en sus ojos y la serenidad que me traspasaba con su mirada. Siempre había sido así: Mónica era como yo en ese aspecto. ¡Creía que todo acabaría bien y en realidad se estaba muriendo!

El pokemon se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y la presionó con fuerza, culpándose y reprochándose por estúpido, por ciego, por insensato y por egoísta. Sus ojos se mojaron nuevamente mientras la imagen de su amada entrenadora estaba clavada muy en el fondo de su mente.

—Cuando se despidió de John y de mi… ¡cuando cerró los ojos y se marchó…! ¡Recién lo vi!—exclamó— ¡Recién entonces me di cuenta de su piel demacrada y su cuerpo desnutrido! ¡Recién pude ver estas cosas, cuando su sonrisa ya no estaba ahí para esconder todo lo demás!

Se presionó con fuerza los ojos y la cabeza como si intentara desesperadamente borrar esa lúgubre imagen y recuperar la figura alegre y llena de vida de la Mónica que él quería tanto. Croagunk sintió temor de verlo en ese estado; intentó acercarse pero un nuevo gemido de dolor del otro lo hizo sobrecogerse.

— ¡John estaba hecho pedazos! Dios…cómo lloraba. Lloraba y gritaba su nombre y movía su mano como intentando despertarla… ¡Y yo no sabía qué hacer! No entendía qué estaba pasando, ¡¿por qué ella estaba muerta?! ¡Ella nunca había hecho nada malo, ¿por qué entonces tenía que pasarle?! ¡Era injusto, era demasiado injusto! Si no me hubiese llevado a John… ¡si no lo hubiera hecho!—gritó con tristeza y desesperación, con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos—Habrían atendido antes la enfermedad de Mónica: habríamos estado más tiempo juntos, ¡ella nos hubiera tenido para luchar y no sufrir sola todos esos meses! ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pensar solo en mí…?!

El pokemon se acalló repentinamente cuando sintió a Croagunk abalanzarse sobre él e intentar cerrar sus brazos alrededor suyo. Lo presionó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, mientras sollozaba en su brazo y negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡No fue tu culpa!—exclamó— ¡No podías evitar que ella enfermara! Muchas personas mueren por esa enfermedad…

—Pero debí estar aquí. Debimos estar aquí—dijo el mayor, con su rostro humedecido y el pecho agitado por el llanto—. Le prometí que la cuidaría siempre: ella sabía que yo la cuidaría. Siempre lo había hecho y confiaba en que lo haría. Si hubiésemos estado aquí…

—No podías saberlo—dijo Croagunk, mirándolo hacia arriba con los ojos cristalizados—. Ella quería que tú y John vivieran una última aventura juntos. ¿Crees que hubiera sido capaz de quitarles eso?

Toxicroak se volvió a verlo mientras el pequeño seguía aferrado a él.

—Me dijiste que una vez reconoció que no quería interferir entre John y tú. Ella apreciaba el lazo entre ustedes dos tanto como tú lo haces. Si tanto la querían y ustedes a ella…es natural que no haya querido obligarlos a regresar, aún con lo mal que estaba. Y si tú y ella compartían la opinión de que todo saldría bien, obviamente se aferró a eso y esperó.

—Pero yo seguí retrasando nuestro regreso solo por buscar más victorias…

—No lo sabías—repitió Croagunk, negando con la cabeza—, porque si lo hubieras sabido, ¿no habrías regresado antes?

—Claro que sí—respondió Toxicroak decididamente.

—Ella también lo sabía, estoy seguro, y fue por eso que esperó hasta que ustedes terminaran su última liga: entonces los llamaría y ustedes regresarían de inmediato con ella, para compartirles su logro y tenerse a los tres para luchar…—soltó el pequeño, con la voz quebrándosele.

Toxicroak sonrió mientras las lágrimas volvían a humedecer su rostro y él decía negando con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera le trajimos esa victoria que salimos a buscar…

Croagunk se abrazó nuevamente a él y Toxicroak lo recibió, presionándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos, llorando en silencio y desahogando toda la tristeza que había sentido al momento de perder a Mónica, y durante aquellos diez largos años en los que había intentado reprimir y hacer desaparecer tantos sentimientos de amargura y desolación sin conseguirlo. Croagunk sentía la pena del otro casi como si fuera la suya propia, no solo porque se trataba del dolor de ese al que amaba: la muerte de Mónica ahora era también parte de él, pues en aquellos meses fue desarrollando un cariño especial hacia ella, y había anhelado el día en que podría conocerla, aunque ahora ese día no podría llegar jamás. Los dos se quedaron largamente abrazados, hasta que la tristeza menguó y Toxicroak acarició con dulzura el rostro entristecido de su pequeño compañero, secando sus lágrimas, besándolo, pidiéndole disculpas y a la vez agradeciéndole el que hubiera sido él quien le hiciera desenterrar esos sentimientos tan dolorosos para obligarlos a dejar de una vez el nido que habían hecho en su corazón.

 **Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 16

Saludos lectores c:

Paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo, en el que se continúan develando secretos del pasado de Toxicroak y sus entrenadores o_o Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews c: Debo **avisarles** que en este capítulo hay una conversación humano-pokemon, por lo que se ha escrito en cursivas lo que el pokemon dice para que se pueda entender todo owo Sin más, se los dejo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

—Después de la muerte de Mónica—siguió diciendo Toxicroak, para concluir su relato—, John y yo nos desesperamos, cada uno a su manera. Él no solo la había perdido a ella: había perdido todo el futuro que había construido para ambos. Perdió el interés en todo, y creo que hasta en su propia vida. Comenzó a beber, y se dio cuenta de que estando ebrio era menos consciente de su tristeza y su soledad que estando sobrio, así que se hundió en eso y se apartó de mí, y de los pokemon que aún seguíamos a su lado.

— ¿Él hizo qué?—preguntó Croagunk, sin poder creerlo.

—Él no está trabajando como te había dicho—confesó el mayor, sintiéndose ahora algo apenado de haberle mentido—. Desde que la perdió a ella se sumergió en distintas…cosas que lo mantienen alejado de su sufrimiento. Pasa casi todo su tiempo bebiendo, yendo a fiestas y conociendo más personas. Lo que sea que lo mantenga alejado de sus sentimientos de soledad. Yo estuve tanto tiempo desconcertado por la partida de Mónica que…cuando me di cuenta John ya era un extraño en casa. Sus demás pokemon intentaron hacerlo volver a ser quien era, pero no lo consiguieron. Cuando pude poner los pies en la tierra lo intenté también…pero estaba tan quebrado por dentro que me resultaba imposible intentar sostener a John. Así que nos derrumbamos juntos. Él se fue a malgastar lo que le quedaba de vida y yo…

El pokemon bajó la mirada a sus manos mutiladas y cerró los puños, en parte entristecido y también avergonzado. Croagunk las observó también y sus ojos se clavaron en las manchas rojas de su dorso. Tímidamente levantó su mano y rozó con sus dedos allí donde los picos venenosos ya no estaban: así que era eso.

—Me desesperé tanto y me culpé tanto por la muerte de ella…que me condené a mí mismo a no volver a intentar tener otra batalla ni perder a John como había hecho con ella—dijo Toxicroak, frotándose como siempre hacía—. Desde ese mismo momento odié quien era y odié el amor que sentía por las batallas y el entrenamiento. Mi fijación por ellas habían hecho que apartara a John de su esposa y que arruinara todo. Fue difícil romperlas y también doloroso…pero no se comparaba a lo que sentía por haber perdido a Mónica.

Croagunk sintió sus ojos humedecerse otra vez. Con cuidado levantó una mano de Toxicroak entre las suyas, la llevó a su mejilla y la acarició largamente y con dulzura. El mayor sonrió levemente y le devolvió el gesto.

—Desgraciadamente era tarde para cuando decidí que no quería perder a John. Él solo quería olvidarse de todo y esperar a que le llegara la muerte. Tal vez así la vería a ella de nuevo; no lo sé. No sé qué pasa por su cabeza desde hace diez años. Los pokemon que quedaban fueron marchándose uno a uno al comprobar que su entrenador ya no estaba interesado en ellos. Yo no podía culparlos ni intentar hacerles creer lo contrario: John ni siquiera me veía cuando llegaba a casa, así que los dejé partir. No sé por qué no me he ido…desde hace diez años ya no le intereso, y sé que si me fuera tampoco se daría cuenta.

—No digas eso—dijo el menor, levantando la cabeza y observándole fijamente a los ojos—. Tú aún quieres a John.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ello, Croagunk…

—Lo quieres: todavía te importa y le eres fiel. Aunque él finja que ya no le importa nada, tú sigues aquí…sigues esperándolo—soltó, con sus ojos mojándose y su boca temblando ante las emociones—. Nadie que no quiera a alguien se quedaría esperándolo por tanto tiempo…

—Tal vez solo me quedo porque no tengo a donde ir.

— ¡Tienes a donde ir! Eres un pokemon fuerte; puedes valerte por ti mismo a donde sea que vayas—rebatió Croagunk con seriedad—. Si te quedas es por él: por él y por lo que fueron ustedes dos.

Toxicroak cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tal vez Croagunk tenía razón, pero él ni siquiera podía asegurarlo.

—Toxicroak—llamó el más joven—ya no puedes seguir viviendo con esa culpa.

—No puedo pretender que nada pasó…

—No te digo que pretendas que nada pasó: Mónica se fue, es cierto, pero tú no causaste su muerte y tampoco podías evitarla. Nadie podía evitarla. Tal vez podía retrasarse, pero esa clase de enfermedades son…—dijo, bajando la cabeza muy entristecido—son así…nos arrancan a quienes queremos sin que podamos hacer nada. Pero tienes que entender que no fue culpa tuya.

—Aun así.

— ¡Aun así nada!—exclamó Croagunk, negándose a caer en el negativismo del otro— Eres un buen pokemon: ¡eres un gran pokemon! Estás muriendo en silencio aquí adentro, y John ruidosamente allá afuera.

Croagunk se irguió y puso sus pequeñas manos en el rostro del otro.

—Yo te amo, y no puedo ni dejaré que sigas culpándote por algo que no fue culpa tuya y que ya pasó hace tanto tiempo. Has luchado y soportado mucho como para tener esta soledad y este castigo que te has puesto a ti mismo. Estás siendo cruel contigo y también muy injusto.

El aludido quiso responder con algo, pero se quedó sin nada que decir. Bajó la mirada pensando hondamente en las palabras del más joven: era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso y le hacía entender que sí: realmente se estaba castigando más de lo que merecía y estaba malgastando su vida tal y como su entrenador hacía con la suya. Croagunk sonrió levemente al ver su rostro sorprendido y sus ojos abiertos al darse cuenta de aquellas cosas. Estaba tan sumergido en su miseria que nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, ni una sola vez en todos esos años. La ranita entonces esgrimió un último argumento que le tendió la soga necesaria a Toxicroak para salir del agujero en el que llevaba tanto tiempo metido y del que se negaba a salir.

—Dime una cosa—pidió, sonriendo comprensivamente— ¿Crees que a Mónica le gustaría verte así? ¿A John o a ti?

El mayor negó despacio con la cabeza, imaginando de pronto lo que la mujer pensaría de verlos así a los dos y se avergonzó. Seguramente no los hubiera podido reconocer.

Esa noche, el sonido de un auto entrando al patio delantero de la casa hizo que ambos pokemon levantaran la cabeza al mismo tiempo y luego se miraran el uno al otro. Por primera vez era Toxicroak quien parecía preocupado y nervioso por lo que fuera a ocurrir. Croagunk no estaba mucho mejor pero confiaba en que su compañero conseguiría encarar a su entrenador y encontrar el modo de hacerle entender.

—Tú conoces a John mejor que nadie—le dijo, subiéndose a sus piernas y frotando su cabeza contra la barbilla del mayor—, sé que podrás hablar con él.

El otro asintió, lo besó en la cabeza y se puso en pie, indicándole a Croagunk que se quedara en el sofá. Avanzó por la sala y se detuvo en el momento en que el hombre abría con torpeza la puerta y arrancaba las llaves de la cerradura. No venía tan mal como en otros casos, lo que favorecería un poco la situación.

John dejó el abrigo sobre un sillón, bostezó y se detuvo al ver a su único pokemon de frente en la sala. No reparó en el animalito sentado en el sofá durante todo el encuentro. Siguió caminando para ir a su habitación y le saludó al acercarse.

—Hola, Toxicroak.

El otro no le respondió de inmediato, pero en cuanto lo tuvo a un lado, le puso la mano en el brazo y lo detuvo.

 _Tengo que hablar contigo_.

—Ahora no, amigo—respondió el hombre con ligereza y sin prestar atención a la seriedad con que el otro le había hablado—, tengo que salir.

Hizo ademán de zafarse de la mano del pokemon, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—Toxicroak…

 _Siempre estás afuera. Tengo que hablar algo importante contigo_.

— ¿Qué es?

 _Es sobre Mónica_.

Al oír este nombre, los ojos verdes de John se abrieron expresivamente en una mezcla de furia y pánico. Su gesto despreocupado se endureció repentinamente y observó con seriedad al pokemon. Luego y con brusquedad se zafó de su mano.

—Ahora no—soltó, volviéndose otra vez—, ya te dije que voy a salir: tengo una invitación en el hotel de la ciudad…

Sintió como el otro le sostenía la espalda de la camisa y de nuevo le impedía caminar. John soltó un bufido y girándose hacia él, se quitó la mano del pokemon de encima por segunda vez y le espetó:

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué de pronto quieres molestarme? ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Toxicroak cerró sus puños, molesto ante el comentario del otro.

 _¡¿Es que tú no tienes algo mejor que hacer?! ¡Pasas todo el día ebrio y buscando mujeres! ¡Das vergüenza!_

El hombre no reaccionó ante la ofensa, a pesar de que era la primera vez que su pokemon le hablara así desde que fuera un joven. No entendía a qué venía su repentina actitud, pero no quería averiguarlo y tampoco tenía tiempo para ello. Se volvió e intentó marcharse por tercera vez, pero nuevamente el otro se lo impidió deteniéndolo por el hombro. Esta vez John se molestó y volviéndose para quitarse al pokemon de encima, recibió un repentino puñetazo en la cara que lo arrojó bruscamente al suelo.

En su lugar, Croagunk se sobrecogió de ver el inesperado golpe y se asustó por lo que fuera a ocurrir. No era eso lo que había imaginado cuando Toxicroak le había dicho esa tarde que intentaría hacer entrar en razón a su entrenador…

— ¡Desgraciado!—rugió el hombre, limpiándose la saliva de los labios con el dorso de la mano y tocándose la mejilla golpeada— ¿Quién te has creído para tratarme así? ¡Soy tu entrenador!

 _¡No eres mi entrenador!—_ rebatió el pokemon, igualmente enfurecido, pero sobre todo, triste _—Mi entrenador era un hombre responsable y bueno: una persona que se preocupaba por sus pokemon y por sus amigos. ¡Ya no tienes ni pokemon ni amigos!_

— ¿Y qué más da?—respondió John, poniéndose de pie—Sigo siendo tu dueño: yo te capturé.

 _Si es así entonces vas a tener que escucharme: ya no puedes seguir viviendo de este modo, John. ¡Has dejado de ser tú para convertirte en esto!_

—No es que te importe.

Esta respuesta caló hondo en Toxicroak por un momento, pero él no era del tipo que se amedrentaba con facilidad.

 _Es cierto que en su momento no supe ayudarte—_ reconoció la criatura—, _es cierto y te pido disculpas por ello…pero también yo estaba demasiado dolido y desconcertado entonces como para saber qué hacer o qué decirte: nunca había perdido a alguien tan importante. Cuando Mónica murió…_

— ¡Cállate!—rugió el hombre furioso y sorprendiendo al otro por su repentina reacción— ¡No repitas su nombre!

Al escucharle decir eso Toxicroak se indignó. ¿Cómo podía él decir una cosa semejante? Era el menos indicado para decir una cosa así.

 _¡¿Por qué?!—_ Exigió saber _— ¿Es que acaso te avergüenza pensar en ella y saber con todas las mujeres desconocidas con las que te has metido?_

— ¡Que te calles!

John avanzó un paso y descargó un fuerte golpe contra el pokemon que alguna vez había querido como su mejor amigo. Toxicroak le respondió y con un puñetazo casi lo arrojó al suelo por segunda vez, solo que ahora John estaba mejor preparado.

 _¡Eres un cobarde!—_ exclamó el pokemon _— ¡Las buscas para intentar esconder lo que viviste con Mónica! ¡Ya no puedes seguir huyendo de eso!_

Su entrenador intentó hacerlo callar nuevamente ante su dura y vergonzosa realidad, golpeándolo y recibiendo a cambio los dedos inyectados en veneno de Toxicroak en su estómago. El hombre soltó un gemido de dolor, pero cegado por su furia y el sufrimiento de tener sus debilidades y su pasado restregados en su cara, volvió a arremeter contra el pokemon y ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea en medio de la sala que habían repetido hacía más de treinta años en un bosque.

Hundido en su sitio y con los ojos enteramente abiertos y fijos en la pelea, Croagunk temblaba de nervios ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los puñetazos de Toxicroak eran demoledores, a pesar de que no había levantado su puño contra nadie en años, y cada vez que fallaba un golpe el suelo del salón se veía perjudicado con una grieta en su suelo enlozado. John por su lado, lo golpeaba con toda la desesperación y el sufrimiento que le significaba recordar a Mónica, imaginar lo que habría dicho de verlo como estaba, ebrio y metiéndose con cualquier mujer que se le insinuara, desperdiciando su vida y ahora golpeando a su mejor pokemon. No fue hasta que Toxicroak se la mencionó que él la imaginó a ella repentinamente frente suyo y volviendo la cabeza para no verlo.

Esta tristeza hizo que sus golpes perdieran fuerza. Eso, o tal vez habían sido los muchos golpes venenosos que el pokemon le había metido en el cuerpo y que ahora le hacían sentirse mareado y con las fuerzas fallándole. No es que los golpes de un hombre fuerte y de cuarenta años no hubieran herido a Toxicroak por su parte, pero rápidamente fue John quien se tambaleó en su sitio y cayó de espaldas al suelo, respirando con dificultad y llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

El pokemon le observó agitado desde arriba y con el labio herido. Su entrenador se recogió en el suelo gimiendo y temblando de dolor.

 _¿Vas a escucharme ahora?_

John abrió los ojos viendo todo borroso, aunque extrañamente esa sensación le resultaba familiar.

—Ella estaría…avergonzada—soltó, con la sangre cayendo de su boca y los ojos humedeciéndose— ¿Verdad?

Si Toxicroak le respondió, él no lo alcanzó a escuchar.

 **Continuará...**


	17. Capítulo 17

Saludos estimadísimos lectores, y también a los nuevos que se están integrando al fic owo/ Paso a dejarles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia c: Ojalá les guste el giro que han tomado las cosas ^^ Ya estamos acercándonos al final de la historia D: Quién lo diría. Les dejo el cap, recordándoles que cuando el pokemon habla con su entrenador, sus diálogos aparecen en cursivas (o sea, el pokemon habla con su lenguaje usual pero yo naturalmente lo pongo para que ustedes lo entiendan xD)

Un agradecimiento grande a los que han seguido esta historia por tanto tiempo y me han dejado sus reviews: ¡los aprecio mucho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Era la una de la madrugada cuando John ingresaba a emergencias transportado en una camilla. Los médicos hicieron los exámenes iniciales rápidamente y le inyectaron soluciones intravenosas mientras se preparaban los antídotos. Su pokemon, quien había traído a los sirvientes a la sala y éstos habían llamado a la ambulancia, se encontraba en el pasillo junto a su pequeño acompañante, un doctor, una enfermera, y el Audino asistente de ella que traducía todo lo que Toxicroak decía, ya que los médicos solo le entendían la mitad. El pokemon le explicó que habían tenido una pelea breve y que le había inyecto algo de veneno, pero que el hombre había recibido altas dosis de éste en el pasado y había desarrollado cierto grado de inmunidad. El doctor anotó esto y regresó a los laboratorios para buscar el antídoto correspondiente al veneno de aquel tipo de pokemon, mientras la enfermera se sentaba junto a Toxicroak y atendía sus magulladuras.

Croagunk a su lado temblaba de nervios, no solo por lo ocurrido, sino también porque estaba en un sitio extraño y además en un hospital. Siempre le había tenido miedo a los hospitales. Cuando la joven enfermera terminó su trabajo, ella y su Audino se marcharon dejando a los dos pokemon solos en el pasillo. En la sala de espera aguardaban la mucama y el chofer de John para tener noticias de su señor.

Agotado por su primera pelea en años, Toxicroak se recostó en el asiento y soltó un suspiro. Al instante sintió a Croagunk aferrándose de su brazo con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro contra él.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el mayor, sonriendo con tristeza y poniendo su otra mano en la cabeza del menor.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo—replicó Croagunk, mirándole hacia arriba—. No creí que John y tu…se pondrían a pelear así.

El otro miró hacia el techo y ladeó la cabeza.

—No me sorprende del todo en realidad. John era muy paciente con sus pokemon, pero cada vez que me puse rebelde con él terminamos peleando en el suelo. Al poco estábamos como si nada—dijo, mirando al pequeño abajo y sonriendo enteramente esta vez—. Creo que es nuestra forma de arreglar las cosas.

—…vaya forma de hacerlo…

Toxicroak asintió y tomó al otro en brazos, dejándolo sobre sus piernas con el menor abrazándose a él.

— ¿Te duele mucho?—preguntó Croagunk, tocando sus mejillas ahora parchadas y su labio herido en el lado izquierdo.

—Estaré bien—respondió el mayor encogiéndose de hombros—. Esto no es nada comparado a enfrentarse con un Dusknoir o un Donphan enfadado.

Croagunk sonrió levemente y se arrebujó en sus brazos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido repentinamente y en lo que ahora estaban pasando. Una enfermera pasó por el lugar cargando medicamentos y desapareció tras la puerta en donde atendían a John.

— ¿Crees que estará bien?—preguntó el más pequeño.

—No te preocupes. Si no se murió cuando tenía catorce años, menos lo hará ahora que tiene cuarenta. Todavía es un hombre muy fuerte—dijo Toxicroak, tocándose la cara golpeada.

Su compañero asintió y se quedó esperando junto con él. El pasillo quedó en silencio durante media hora, hasta que el doctor atravesó las puertas y se plantó frente a los dos pokemon. Estos se levantaron y lo quedaron viendo, esperando sus noticias.

—El señor White se encuentra estable: le hemos administrado el antídoto y ha respondido favorablemente. Sin embargo está exhausto, por lo que seguramente estará despierto por la mañana. Sus golpes no han sido de gravedad y ya están siendo atendidos.

Toxicroak le agradeció por la información y por su trabajo. El profesional, dado que no era su entrenador, le entendió la mitad y dedujo la otra. Se despidió educadamente de los pokemon y regresó a sus labores. El pokemon mayor se volvió a su acompañante.

— ¿Quieres que le diga al chofer que te lleve a casa de Molly?

— ¿Tú que harás?

—Me quedaré a esperar a John. Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Croagunk se lo pensó un momento. Molly seguía en su fiesta probablemente, y él no quería quedarse solo después de tantas emociones ni dejar solo a su compañero, quien había pasado por lo peor. Negó con la cabeza y soltó:

—Me quedaré contigo.

El otro sonrió, se dobló un poco hacia él y lo besó en la frente. Luego se volvió y yendo a la sala de espera, les comunicó las noticias a los dos sirvientes que esperaban saber sobre su amo. Los envió a ambos a casa pidiéndole al chofer que regresara por la mañana para llevarse a John de regreso. Los dos personajes asintieron y se despidieron. Era tarde y tenían trabajo que hacer muy temprano al día siguiente. Con esto hecho, Toxicroak regresó a su asiento y Croagunk se subió de nuevo a sus brazos. Él lo rodeó y ambos se quedaron conversando en voz baja durante un largo momento, hasta que el más joven se quedó dormido. Toxicroak cabeceó un par de veces negándose a dormir, aunque las heridas de la pelea le tenían agotado. Se volvió una última vez a mirar la sala en donde John se reponía de su encuentro y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que al día siguiente las cosas salieran mejor.

Croagunk despertó sintiendo que alguien tocaba despacio su hombro y repetía su nombre con una vocecita dulce. Abrió de una vez los ojos y se encontró con un rostro esponjado y de adorable aspecto.

—Buenos días—saludó Audino de manera cantarina.

La ranita dio un salto en su sitio y observó de derecha a izquierda, recordando que se había quedado dormido en el pasillo de un hospital y en brazos de Toxicroak. ¿Dónde estaba él, por cierto?

—Toxicroak está adentro—dijo el pokemon rosa, sonriendo y adivinando su pregunta—, hablando con su entrenador.

—Ah…—soltó el otro, aliviado.

— ¿Quieres desayunar?—le ofreció el pokemon enfermero, estirándole una bandeja con comida pokemon y una manzana.

Mientras tanto, adentro, Toxicroak estaba sentado a un lado de la cama donde descansaba John. Había entrado hacía un par de minutos, y ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde entonces. El hombre tenía los ojos fijos en el techo arriba, lucía parches en su rostro y brazos, y todavía tenía una aguja metida en uno de sus brazos. No lucía demacrado para alguien que había recibido una dosis de un veneno tan potente, aunque a ninguno de los dos le sorprendía. Finalmente John soltó un suspiro y dijo sin volverse a ver a su pokemon:

—Sigues golpeando tan fuerte como hace diez años.

El otro le miró con cierta extrañeza, pero igualmente soltó:

 _Gracias_.

Volvió a hacerse un breve silencio. A ambos personajes les resultaba un poco incómodo el estar finalmente a solas, con suficiente tiempo y disposición para hablar y con motivos para hacerlo. Sin embargo, habían dejado de conversar desde hacía tantos años que a pesar de que sabían lo que habían sido en el pasado y lo que habían compartido, se sentían como dos personas que no se han visto en muchísimo tiempo ni se habían mandado una sola carta de saludo.

— ¿Qué pasó, Toxicroak?—preguntó su entrenador al fin y volviéndose a verlo— ¿Por qué de pronto querías hablar sobre Mónica y sobre lo que pasó?

El aludido bajó la mirada, no apenado, sino pensando en cómo explicárselo.

 _Hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser feliz. Y también tú._

—Lo sé. Ella se llevó nuestra felicidad.

 _No. Ella no se llevó nada—_ dijo el pokemon, negando con la cabeza—. _Solo nos dejó las buenas cosas que tenemos. Nosotros dejamos que la felicidad se fuera y nos dedicamos a morir: de soledad y de tristeza. Ya no quiero seguir así, John, ni tampoco quiero ver como sigues haciéndote esto. Todavía…_

Toxicroak se acalló un momento y desvió la mirada. Inspiró profundamente y soltó lo que quería decir.

 _Todavía eres mi entrenador…y mi amigo. Siempre vas a serlo. Siempre me vas a importar._

El hombre contuvo un gesto algo dolido y volvió la mirada hacia el techo. Él nunca había pensado en su pokemon desde que se sumergiera en el mundo del alcohol y los excesos. Creía que Toxicroak estaba tranquilo en casa y olvidándose de Mónica y de él, como él mismo intentaba hacer.

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer—dijo el entrenador, cerrando su puño sobre su estómago—. Sin ella ya no me queda nada que hacer. Todos nuestros planes murieron cuando Mónica se fue.

 _No digas eso_ —dijo el pokemon de manera comprensiva _—, aún hay mucho que puedes hacer, te queda mucho por vivir y experimentar._

— ¿Ah, sí?—soltó el otro con cierto sarcasmo— ¿Cosas como qué?

 _Como viajar_ —dijo Toxicroak, sorprendiendo al mayor _—. Hay muchos lugares que no hemos visitado, y hay mucho esperándonos todavía afuera. Tienes que volverte a enamorar…_

—No puedo—le cortó John, cerrando los ojos para descartar esa idea—. No puedo hacer eso.

 _Sí puedes_ —rebatió su pokemon _—, y debes hacerlo. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por ella…_

— ¡¿Tener a otra para así olvidarla?! —exclamó el hombre, enfureciendo.

 _No. Ser feliz_.

John se sorprendió ante su respuesta y todo el enojo se fue repentinamente. Toxicroak sonrió comprensivamente ante su sorpresa y fue el primer gesto amable que hubo entre los dos desde hacía mucho.

 _Mónica siempre quiso que fueras feliz, y estás haciendo todo menos eso. Ella también me pidió que te cuidara…y tampoco lo he estado haciendo. ¿No crees que ya sea hora de que le hagamos caso por una vez?_

El aludido sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron. Volvió de nuevo su mirada al techo mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro para secarse las lágrimas.

—Ella siempre decía…que éramos un par de niños tercos…

Su pokemon sonrió, sintiendo fuertes emociones revolviéndose en su interior al ver de pronto al verdadero John materializarse frente a sus ojos. Era otra vez ese joven amable y quien había sido su mejor amigo. Se atrevió entonces a estirar su mano y tomar la de su entrenador sobre la camilla, presionándola entre sus dedos y llamando su atención.

 _Quiero salir, John. Quiero ir a ver el mundo otra vez. Han pasado diez años desde que no lo he visto, y sé que me he perdido de muchas cosas. Tú y yo nos hemos perdido de muchas cosas._

— ¿A qué te refieres?

 _Quiero que vengas conmigo. No quiero salir a buscar más victorias ni gloria…ya tuve suficiente de eso y lo pagamos muy caro los dos. Solo quiero salir y hacer lo que más nos gustaba a ambos._

—Viajar…conocer gente nueva—soltó el hombre, sonriendo levemente—, pokemon nuevos…

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya no estoy para esas cosas, Toxicroak.

 _¿Por qué no?_

—Mírame…soy un desastre. El doctor me dijo que dentro de algunos años voy a necesitar un hígado nuevo: no voy a llegar a ninguna parte así. Me arruiné…

Toxicroak se acercó y presionó su mano entre las dos suyas para darle algo de su fuerza y su valor.

 _Pues te conseguiremos uno nuevo y te pondrás bien. Afuera ya no tendrás ninguna de estas cosas para hacerte más daño: yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea. Todavía tienes suficiente tiempo, John. No quiero que sigamos desperdiciando ni un minuto más de nuestras vidas: ya hemos dejado correr diez años…_

John perdió por un momento la sonrisa y bajó la mirada: era cierto, ya habían desperdiciado diez años en los que hubieran podido hacer muchas cosas. Había muchas promesas sin cumplir y cosas por hacer…pero no era una cuestión que podía decidir de un momento a otro. Estaba aplastado por sus sentimientos y la culpa, y necesitaba pensar. Soltó un suspiro y se lo hizo saber a su pokemon. Éste aceptó y volvió a su lugar en el asiento.

— ¿De dónde has sacado valor para afrontar todo esto y a mí?—preguntó el entrenador con curiosidad, pasado un largo momento de silencio.

Toxicroak sonrió, feliz de que lo preguntara. Levantó despacio su mano y apuntó hacia el ventanal. John siguió la dirección y alcanzó a ver justo cuando un pequeño pokemon azul oscuro se escondía bajo el marco del cristal que los separaba. Sonrió levemente y regresó su mirada al techo.

—Vaya…pues parece que es un buen pokemon.

El otro asintió y respondió:

 _Lo es_.

Media hora después y resignándose al hecho de que entrenador y pokemon tenían diez años de vida que ajustar, Croagunk se bajó de su asiento y tímidamente caminó hasta la sala de espera. Allí se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula al encontrarse con la muchacha rubia sentada junto al chofer de John y metida en su teléfono móvil. Pareció percibir a su pokemon aparecer y levantó la cabeza de la pantalla. Ambos se observaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que finalmente fue Molly quien cerró la tapa de su móvil, se puso en pie y se acercó hasta él. Observó a su pokemon desde arriba, exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada para estar metido a kilómetros de casa y en un hospital. Croagunk soltó un suspiro y asintió.

Minutos luego, la chica y su pokemon estaban en el jardín trasero del hospital, un lugar amplio, con asientos y mucho césped y árboles con los cuales los pacientes que tenían posibilidad a salir se distraían durante sus periodos de recuperación. Molly hubiese estado tan enfadada como la primera vez que Croagunk había escapado, de no ser porque a ella igualmente le ponían nerviosa los hospitales y la fiesta de anoche estuvo bastante bien a su parecer. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los asientos vacíos y ella se cruzó de brazos, esperando lo que el otro tuviera que decir.

Croagunk tuvo que armarse de valor para decírselo, pues tenía mucho miedo de lo que su entrenadora fuera a decir.

 _Toxicroak y yo…estamos enamorados—_ dijo, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza y cerrando los ojos ante la pena que esa declaración le causaba.

La muchacha dio un respingo en su sitio al escuchar eso y por un largo minuto se quedó paralizada en su sitio. No hubiera esperado jamás aquella sencilla frase por parte de su pokemon por varias razones: Croagunk era demasiado tímido como para buscar pareja, nunca le había mencionado antes que le gustara nadie, y "ese pokemon" no solo lucía mayor al lado de él: también parecía demasiado experimentado…en todo.

— ¿E-en serio?—consiguió articular ella por fin.

Abajo, la ranita asintió lentamente con la cabeza, todavía temeroso de lo que fuera a pasar. Molly estiró los labios, como pensando si debía felicitar a su mascota por haber atrapado un pez gordo de la alta sociedad pokemon, o sentir envidia porque él había conseguido pareja antes que ella. Todos los idiotas con los que había salido no le duraban ni la semana. Ninguna de sus primeras reacciones calzaba con las que Croagunk había esperado escuchar.

—Vaya—soltó la chica, recargándose en el respaldo atrás—eso explica por qué estabas tan obsesionado con venir a verlo…

Su pokemon dio un salto en su asiento y comenzó a aletear con sus brazos, totalmente avergonzado. ¡Él no estaba obsesionado! Solo…quería venir a verle seguido, como cualquiera que se enamora, ¿no?

—Y esto se da ¿desde hace cuánto?

Croagunk se tranquilizó y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

 _Desde el principio…_

Molly soltó un silbido impresionado que hizo que el pokemon se sonrojara todavía más y se cubriera la cara. La chica sonrió un poco con cierta picardía.

— ¿Un amor a primera vista? Creía que eso solo se daba en los libros, Croagunk. ¿Estás seguro de que no estarás solo demasiado impresionado con él?

El aludido se volvió hacia ella y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Hubiera querido explicarle todas las cosas que había aprendido y sentido al lado de ese pokemon, pero ni siquiera podía decírselas a Toxicroak, por lo que intentar decírselas a su entrenadora sería una tarea complicada. Molly se llevó una mano al rostro, mirando al cielo y pensando.

—Bueno…pudiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio, ¿sabes? De haberlo sabido no hubiera sido tan restrictiva contigo. Creía que ese pokemon te obligaba a ir o estaba haciendo algo extraño contigo.

Croagunk se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso último. ¿Hacer algo extraño? ¿A qué rayos se refería? Sintió deseos de preguntar…pero después de recordar que la joven leía demasiadas novelas rosa y libros "sospechosos" a la vista de sus padres, prefirió no hacerse ideas y no preguntó. Finalmente soltó un suspiro y se disculpó abiertamente con su entrenadora por todo: por no haberle dicho lo que tenía con Toxicroak desde el principio, haberse portado mal y escapado de casa, y haberle causado en resumen tantos problemas.

Contrario a lo que él imaginaba que pasaría, su entrenadora sonrió con ternura, lo tomó en brazos y lo hundió en su chaqueta blanca y con olor a sandía, frotando su rostro contra él.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Ahora que sé que lo hacías porque estabas tan enamorado siento que sería cruel reñirte por eso. Sin embargo—dijo, levantándolo a la altura de su rostro y cambiando su gesto a uno muy serio—, no quiero que vuelvas a escaparte por nada, ¿entiendes? Ayer de nuevo me he llevado un muy mal rato al ver que no estabas en tu cama. Si quieres ir a verlo, está bien, te llevaré: pero tampoco te excedas, sigues siendo mi pokemon, ¿recuerdas?

El animalito asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y ambos se abrazaron. Molly recordó algo importante entonces e hizo algo de espacio con su poke-mascota.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué estaban aquí tú y Toxicroak?—preguntó—Esta mañana he ido a buscarte a su casa y no estaban allí. La mucama me dijo que su entrenador, él y tú estaban aquí en el hospital y el chofer me dijo que habían metido a ese señor a emergencias. ¿Es que le pasó algo malo?

Croagunk asintió con la cabeza y sin meterse en detalles delicados, le explicó a Molly lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Fue así como también pudo explicarle lo mucho que él necesitaba pasar tiempo ayudando y apoyando a Toxicroak ahora que el pokemon por fin había decidido enfrentar a los fantasmas de su pasado. No quería dejarlo luchando solo, especialmente porque había sido él quien le había instado a hacerlo.

La joven se sorprendió de escuchar a su pequeño pokemon hablar de cosas tan profundas y complicadas. Siempre lo había imaginado como un animalito sencillo y que no se enteraba de nada, y ciertamente Croagunk había sido así hasta que comenzó a madurar al lado de su compañero mayor. La chica soltó un suspiro pensando en lo raras que se habían vuelto las cosas para su pokemon y ella sin enterarse…debía prestarle más atención y hablar más con él: obviamente los pokemon no eran tan reducidos de mente como algunos decían; si incluso Croagunk podía tocar el piano mejor de lo que ella hubiera podido soñar.

Estiró su brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, como disculpándose y tratando de darle algo de apoyo con los problemas que él mismo tenía. En eso escucharon unos pasos acercándose y ambos se volvieron a ver. Toxicroak apareció por el camino de piedra y saludó cortésmente a Molly como siempre hacía. Ella le devolvió el gesto, un poco sorprendida por los vendajes del otro y además porque ni una sola vez el pokemon respondió mal a su falta de cortesía o a su rudeza en la última ocasión.

El mayor bajó su mirada hacia Croagunk y le preguntó:

— ¿Podemos hablar?

 **Continuará...**


	18. Capítulo 18

Bueno, antes de que acabe el año quisiera dejar este capítulo subido :'D He estado super ocupada este mes así que apenas ahora -casi tres de la mañana- me he obligado a subirlo xD espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews. ¡Gracias a las personas que me han acompañado hasta acá! owo

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Cuando Molly se hubo alejado por el camino de piedra después de despedirse de su mascota para regresar a casa sabiendo que estaría bien, los dos pokemon se quedaron un momento en silencio sentados en el banco de madera. Con su timidez habitual, la que ahora estaba acentuada por lo que tenía que decir, Croagunk se arrimó a Toxicroak y se abrazó a él. El mayor lo rodeó con un brazo.

—Le dije…a Molly lo de nosotros…—soltó el menor, sonrojándose otra vez.

Toxicroak se sorprendió y se volvió a verlo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y que dijo?

—No le pareció mal…dice que de haberlo sabido antes no hubiera sido dura conmigo.

El otro puso su mano sobre la cabeza del más joven y besó su frente.

—Te dije que saldría bien.

Croagunk asintió y levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con John?

El pokemon desvió la mirada sin dejar de sonreír. Croagunk hinchó sus mejillas de alegría al notar la expresión que ahora tenía el otro: su sonrisa era completamente diferente a la que tenía hacía solo unas horas, antes de que todas aquellas inesperadas cosas sucedieran. Toxicroak lucía tan tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo que su sonrisa era nueva y llena de calma y felicidad. Croagunk lo sintió repentinamente más atractivo de lo que siempre había creído, y esto lo hizo sonrojarse más.

—Bien—respondió el mayor—. No está molesto…solo bastante sorprendido por todo esto.

— ¿Quién no?—soltó su compañero, sonriendo más.

—Le he propuesto que cambiemos nuestra forma de vida. Que dejemos atrás el pasado y la tristeza…y seamos lo que antes.

— ¿Y qué dijo?—preguntó Croagunk con emoción.

—No me ha respondido todavía: tiene mucho en lo que pensar y creo que aún nos falta mucho de qué hablar.

—Lo imagino. Pero sé que saldrá bien al final.

Toxicroak tomó al menor en brazos y lo acercó a él. Lo acarició con su mejilla, a lo que el otro respondió abrazándose a su cuello y soltando un suspiro de felicidad.

—Nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por ti, Croagunk—dijo el mayor, presionando a la ranita contra sí en un afectuoso abrazo.

—No digas eso. Fuiste tú quien lo hizo posible: tuviste que enfrentar a John y hacerlo entrar en razón. Fuiste muy valiente…yo jamás hubiera podido hacer una cosa así.

El más alto lo apartó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que al pequeño se le prendieran las mejillas. Las acarició despacio y con ternura al tiempo que le decía:

— ¿No lo ves? He vivido con miedo de enfrentar a mi pasado y a John desde hace diez años. Desde que ella se fue. Si tú no hubieras aparecido en mi vida, nunca nadie me habría dado el valor para hacer estas cosas. Si John y yo estamos hablando hoy ha sido por ti. Y si me siento feliz y agradecido por este día, también es por ti.

El más pequeño se sintió apenado ante aquellas palabras y no supo qué decir. Realmente no consideraba que él hubiera hecho todo eso.

—Te amo, Croagunk—dijo Toxicroak, sosteniendo cariñosamente al otro entre sus grandes manos y acercando sus labios—; nunca voy a amar a alguien tanto como lo hago contigo.

El pokemon besó a su compañero larga y cálidamente. Fue el beso más largo y dulce que se hubieran dado, y Croagunk no recordó haber vivido un momento más grato y feliz que en el silencioso patio de aquel hospital.

Pasado el mediodía y después de un revisión por parte del doctor, John estuvo en condiciones de marcharse a su casa. Para sorpresa del especialista y su equipo, el hombre tuvo una mejora increíble para la cantidad de veneno que habían calculado en su sistema. Otra persona se hubiera quedado convaleciente durante los próximos tres días, pero como a John tampoco le gustaran los hospitales y su estado lo permitía, tomó sus cosas, sus recetas médicas para afrontar el dolor de sus golpes durante los próximos días, a los dos pokemon y se subió al auto que lo esperaba afuera. Debido a los doloroso magullones que le había dejado su compañero de azul, el hombre debería pasar igualmente un par de días en cama para reponerse enteramente, lo que le daría suficiente tiempo para pensar, conversar con su pokemon y mantenerse alejado del alcohol.

Croagunk se quedó ese día en casa de John, acompañándolo a él y a Toxicroak durante breves ratos cuando los dos no estaban hablando de su pasado, recordando los buenos momentos y llorando los malos. Comieron juntos, se contaron muchas cosas y por sobre todo, Croagunk pudo escuchar decenas de historias que los dos ex-campeones le relataron ese día, cada uno poniendo su versión y volviendo las historias más nítidas en la mente de la ranita.

Esa noche Toxicroak fue a dejarlo a su casa, agradeciendo a Molly por haberle permitido pasar tiempo con él y disculpándose por las molestias. Ella se mostró amable con el pokemon y le deseó que su entrenador mejorara pronto de su estado. Sonrió con ternura al ver el afecto que se expresaron los dos pokemon al momento de despedirse, y luego se dedicó a escuchar lo que su mascota tenía para contarle de todo lo que le había ocurrido en aquellos dos días.

Croagunk y Molly tuvieron unos agradables dos días para reanudar su lazo y contarse abiertamente lo que habían pasado cada uno por su cuenta durante las rebeliones de la criaturita. Croagunk no había imaginado que había hecho pasar a la chica por tanta preocupación y creía que se trataba solo de celos por no estar cerca de ella. La joven se había llevado un susto de muerte las dos veces que su pokemon había desaparecido, y casi había discutido con sus padres y con los criados porque nadie se había percatado de que el pokemon se había marchado.

Esto hizo que Croagunk se disculpara nuevamente con ella, pero Molly le acarició la cabeza y le dijo que no se preocupara: ya habían arreglado ese asunto y él había prometido no escaparse otra vez.

— ¿Cierto?—repitió ella, mirándolo de reojo.

Él asintió.

Todo marchaba aparentemente bien, y Croagunk se iba sintiendo poco a poco más seguro de que por fin las cosas mejorarían y estarían en paz. Había llegado a un acuerdo con su entrenadora, y Toxicroak hacía lo suyo con John. Pero la felicidad se le terminó abruptamente el tercer día, cuando fue a visitar a sus dos amigos al otro lado de la ciudad.

Ataviado con un pañuelo naranja que combinaba con sus mejillas, idea de Molly, el pokemon apareció en la gran casa con un pequeño ramo de flores que le entregó tímidamente a John, quien lucía repuesto y solo llevaba un parche en su mejilla y un vendaje bajo su camisa. El hombre se sintió conmovido por la ternura que expresaba la ranita y fue a dejar el regalo arriba en su habitación, dándole espacio a los otros dos después de que también Toxicroak le contara de su relación con el pokemon más pequeño.

Cuando estuvieron solos y en silencio, ambos se acomodaron en el lugar de siempre y Croagunk se sentó en las piernas del mayor, rodeado por su brazo y cobijado por el leve ronquido satisfecho que producía la bolsa de Toxicroak junto a él. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan feliz, y eso hizo saltar alegre a su corazón. La quietud que llenaba la sala y el sol entrando cálidamente por las ventanas le parecieron al pequeño un cuadro hermoso y que quería conservar en su recuerdo para siempre.

—John y yo hemos estado hablando sobre lo que vamos a hacer—dijo Toxicroak, pasado un largo momento de silencio.

El menor se incorporó y se volvió a verlo. Se sorprendió de no ver la sonrisa llena del mayor y otro gesto ligeramente apagado en su lugar. Era una mezcla extraña de felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

— ¿Y qué decidieron?—preguntó él.

Toxicroak alcanzó su mejilla con una mano y le acarició despacio. No era una noticia que al otro le agradara, eso lo daba por sentado.

—Vamos a irnos de viaje él y yo.

— ¿Q-qué?—soltó el otro, gastándose todo el aire de sus pulmones con aquella breve palabra.

El pokemon más alto inspiró profundamente y sostuvo sus pequeñas manos temblorosas entre las suyas.

—Vamos a salir a recorrer la región, como hacíamos antes. Viajaremos y retomaremos lo que dejamos sin terminar. Le prometimos a Mónica que le traeríamos la copa de Sinnoh, y nunca lo hicimos. Vamos a buscar lugares nuevos para conocer y también nuevos pokemon. Le costó mucho decidirse…pero no quiere desperdiciar la oportunidad de intentarlo. No ha hecho nada que realmente le guste en mucho tiempo.

—Pero…—soltó Croagunk, negando con la cabeza y con sus ojos llenándose de tristeza— ¿qué pasará conmigo? Toxicroak… ¿qué pasará conmigo?—dejó salir el pokemon, con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro y rompiendo el corazón del mayor.

Toxicroak lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo presionó con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras el más joven lloraba amargamente la decisión que ellos habían tomado y sintiendo que todo se le volvía repentinamente gris. Toda la alegría y la tranquilidad que había sentido en aquellos días, todas sus esperanzas de que las cosas marcharían bien se rompieron frente a sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras. Lloró largamente y sintiéndose herido al saber que se quedaría sin el pokemon al que tanto amaba y le había hecho tan feliz. No concebía que después de todo lo ocurrido dejarían de verse tal vez por muchos meses. Sabía que Molly no consentiría que se fuera y tampoco le correspondía interferir en el viaje de Toxicroak y John: era una aventura que les tocaba vivir a ellos, que volvería a unirlos y cerraría ese capítulo faltante entre ellos dos. Pero… ¿Cuándo terminaría de escribirse el de ambos?

—No quiero que me dejes—pidió Croagunk, aferrado a su camisa humedecida por sus lágrimas y sin poder controlar su tristeza.

—No podría dejarte—respondió el mayor, levantando su rostro con ambas manos y mirándolo a los ojos—. Eres el pokemon más importante de toda mi vida: te amo, y me has devuelto la fuerza y la felicidad, Croagunk. A John y a mí.

— ¡Pero te irás!

Toxicroak lo besó y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el menor dejaba salir abiertamente su tristeza ante la soledad que ahora se acercaba.

Los siguientes días antes de su partida, los dos pokemon pasaron cada día juntos, compartiendo, paseando, contándose cosas y regalándose afecto para sobrevivir a la larga espera que se dejaría caer con la separación de los dos. Croagunk no pudo disfrutar enteramente aquella última semana, pues con cada día que pasaba el momento de separarse se aproximaba, y su corazón se sobrecogía de tristeza al pensar en que no volvería a tener los brazos que lo reconfortaran, la sonrisa amable que le transmitía tranquilidad y alegría, ni los labios que le habían enseñado a besar. No tendría a ese que le había enseñado el arte de hacer cantar a un piano ni había llenado sus noches de agradables sueños para recordar. Ya no tendría a su primer y único compañero, ese con el que había aprendido a dar y recibir amor.

—Voy a volver—le prometió Toxicroak, el día en que la casa de John finalmente estuvo cerrada y los dos amigos estaban listos para emprender su última aventura—. Volveré por ti, Croagunk: no quiero que te olvides de eso.

El menor asintió lentamente con la cabeza y sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Tenía sus dedos fuertemente entrelazados y se contenía las ganas de llorar, aunque había gastado muchas lágrimas durante las últimas noches al comenzar a sentir la soledad encima de él. A su espalda, su entrenadora lo observaba con los ojos llorosos al ver a su querido pokemon sufriendo ante la partida de ese al que tanto afecto guardaba. No imaginaba que las cosas saldrían así para él.

Toxicroak se arrodilló frente a él y lo levantó una última vez entre sus brazos. Croagunk se aferró con fuerza al pokemon, transmitiéndole así su deseo por evitar que se marchara. Pero todo estaba listo y solo faltaba decirse adiós.

—Voy a llamarte desde cada centro pokemon—dijo el mayor, mirándole a los ojos—y cuando esté en la liga me verás. Vendré a verte cuando me sea posible, y cuando el viaje acabe, volveré por ti.

—No vas a alargar el viaje esta vez—pidió el menor, conteniéndose las lágrimas— ¿Verdad?

El otro sonrió con tristeza y lo besó una última vez.

—No. Te prometo que no.

Con un último abrazo, los dos pokemon se despidieron y se separaron. Molly y John se despidieron brevemente, esperando tener la oportunidad de algún día poder hacer amistad y así darles el apoyo a sus pokemon. El hombre se despidió afable de Croagunk, agradeciéndole por haber salvado a su Toxicroak y a él de acabar hundidos en su miseria, y prometiéndole también que se lo traería pronto de regreso. Luego, ambos se dieron la vuelta y echaron a caminar.

Croagunk regresó al lado de Molly y se aferró de su pierna, llorando silenciosamente. Conmovida y al borde de las lágrimas, ella se arrodilló y lo levantó en brazos, lo presionó cariñosamente contra su pecho y luego se volvió para subir al auto rojo que esperaba atrás.

Al momento de voltear, Croagunk quedó frente a la escena de su querido compañero alejándose por el sendero que llevaba al bosque, caminando junto a su entrenador. Hubiera querido poder gritarle adiós, pero el nudo en su garganta le impedía decir nada. Solo levantó su mano y le despidió en silencio.

Como presintiendo su gesto, Toxicroak se detuvo y se volvió. Le sonrió lleno de agradecimiento y felicidad, pero también de tristeza por la separación. Levantó su mano, susurró un "te amo", y volviéndose para alcanzar a su compañero, desapareció.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Lady Beelze:** Así es :'D el tan esperado final (?). Me costó mucho llegar hasta el final de este fic porque soy muy pero que muy buena iniciando historias, pero soy un asco cuando se trata de terminarlas xDD Esta fue una de las pocas afortunadas que alcanzó su fin. De nuevo, gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus opiniones, las aprecio mucho y me animaron (y recordaron xD) que debía terminar de subir el fic. Ojalá les haya gustado esta historia :3 tengo planeada una continuación cuando Croagunk y Toxicroak se reencuentran, pero todavía no he escrito ni siquiera el título, solo tengo las ideas principales en mis notas xDu

Espero que en el futuro pueda terminar más fics con pokemon como protagonistas: tengo uno de Zekrom y Reshiram en lista de espera. También uno de Yveltal y Darkrai que me emociona mucho *-* ¡Un saludo y nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión!


End file.
